Down to Monarchy
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: Finn decides that he wants to end the monarchs from the multiple kingdoms and those monarchs without kingdoms will fall. Finn will form the United Socialist States of OOO! What happens if you get a Finn that turns on his old bosses, the princesses, secretly? The result, disaster for the princesses. Prepare to fall! Cover is from Wikipedia, thanks wikipedia Down to Monarchy!
1. The making of a revolution

Finn sits on his chair, intrigued by the notion of communism. He kept reading many books, learning the concepts of many leaders' communism. He was leaning towards Deng Xiaoping's Dengism which benefited a lot of people. He decided to get to work starting communist support.

"Jake! I need your help?" Finn asked.

"Finn, is it adventure time?" Jake asked.

"No Jake, it's revolution time!" Finn replied.

"Huh? Dude, you're reading those books again? They mess you up real bad." Jake advised.

"No Jake, I need your criminal skills to start some revolutions to overthrow the Monarchy!" Finn declared.

"Dude, you're messed up. The thing I like about it is that I get to be young again as a criminal. So Finn, what do we have to do?" Criminal Boss Jake asked.

"I need a printing press to print out newspapers to spread the flames of a revolution. Monarchy during the thousand years should be dead by now, a revolution is ripe, and I plan to pluck it!" Finn declared.

"Done, easily done." Criminal Boss Jake remarked, immediately producing a printing press, stolen from the Candy Kingdom.

"Banana Guards, where the heck is my printing press!" Princess Bubblegum demanded.

"Uh, I don't know princess." The nearby Banana Guard remarked.

"Hmm… I feel that something big is going to happen." Princess Bubblegum thought to herself. "Investigate while I get another printing press." Princess Bubblegum ordered.

"Yes Princess." Banana Guard followed.

"Good, I need some supporters. Jake, I need you to cause chaos in the kingdoms all over OOO." Finn asked.

"Finn, I'm a very good criminal. Easy enough, I will call the old gang and recruit some new members to take them all down. Finn? Can I rob the banks and take the money?" Jake asked.

"Of course Jake, but give me some money to fund the revolution." Finn replied and planned out the revolution. He first planned to meet with Starchy.

Jake presses a button, which alerted all his members of his old gang, Tiffany, the Flying Lettuce Brothers and Gareth. They went to a meeting room. "So Jake, what services do you need from us?" Gareth asked.

"Listen gang, this just happened. Finn needs us to cause chaos in the kingdoms in OOO! We can rob banks and scam the cash out of people." Jake amazed his gang.

"Wait! That little hero told you to tell us to rob banks!" Tiffany said. Jake nodded.

"Guess we might be equals." Tiffany thought to himself.

"Ok, here's the plan. I will cause havoc in Wildberry Kingdom, Tiffany, you go and mess up Goblin Kingdom, Gareth and The Flying Lettuce Brothers, go to the Candy kingdom. That is the plan, let's get ourselves rich!" Jake declared. The members nodded their heads in unison, Jake is back in the game, they thought. Jake laughed devilishly at the thought of bullying the Wildberry Kingdom, again.

Finn grabbed the Finn Sword, the Finn Sword agreed with Finn. The Finn Sword is Finn, and it agrees with Finn's thoughts as Monarchy should be dead. Finn travels through the forest to get to the Candy Kingdom. As Finn travels through the forest, there was some rustling in the nearby bushes. Finn ignored it, sinking in his own thoughts, thinking about establishing the United Socialist States of OOO or USSO.

"Hey Finn! Waddup?" Huntress Wizard greeted.

"Not now Huntress, got something to take care of." Finn replied, focused on the task ahead.

"A man on a duty heh? So Finn, wanna tell me about what you plan to do?" Huntress Wizard curiously asked.

"I plan to create a revolution and overthrow all the kingdoms in OOO and unify them!" Finn declared.

"Ambitious? Finally Finn, you have a mind of your own. Isn't overthrowing the Monarchy system treachery?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Huntress, join me for this cause for the greater good." Finn persuaded.

"Of course Finn, this seems fun. So what do I have to do?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"I need you to cause chaos in Wizard City." Finn commanded.

"Of course Finn. I hate the way the city is governed anyway. Goodbye Finn." Huntress Wizard bid Finn goodbye and disappeared into the ground.

Finn continued to travel to the gates of the Candy Kingdom. "Hey Finn!" A Banana Guard greeted him.

"Good day." Finn said coldly, knowing that Banana Guards are brainwashed by Princess Bubblegum to serve her. Finn went to the radio station and he sees the secretary of Starchy, Cherry Cream Soda. "I would like to request a meeting with Starchy in private." Finn requested.

"Do you have an appointment?" Cherry Cream Soda asked.

"No, I just want to see him. Especially in private." Finn requested.

"Please stay here and wait for a while." Cherry Cream Soda said, before walking off into Starchy's office. She knocked on Starchy's office's door.

"Who is it?" Starchy asked.

"It's me. Finn the human is here to request a meeting in private. Should I grant him access?" Cherry Cream Soda asked.

"Let him in." Starchy replied, while playing the events that happened in Jake The Brick in the microphone to broadcast all over OOO.

"Finn the human, you are granted access, go straight and turn left to reach Starchy's office, his office can be found easily as it is labelled." Cherry Cream Soda gave directions.

"Yes, thank you." Finn replied and followed her directions. He knocked on Starchy's office door politely and opened it. Finn walked in Starchy's office, there were not much decorations, unless tools are counted as decorations.

"Finn? What brings you today to Starchy's office?" Starchy asked.

"Starchy. Don't hide it. I know you're a pro-revolutionary. Well, I got a proposal for you. Let's work together to overthrow Princess Bubblegum." Finn stated.

"Starchy just wants to know, what made you become a pro-revolutionary?" Starchy curiously asked.

"Starchy, you just feel it you know. In your veins, to go against the system." Finn honestly said.

"Starchy agrees and wants to know what Finn's plans are?" Starchy asked.

"We need people, I plan to start a newspaper promoting the cause. I also plan to travel to the bad parts of the Candy Kingdom to get the poor and the working class to get support. Starchy, I need you to broadcast propaganda throughout OOO so the Monarchy system will fall." Finn stated.

"If you ask Starchy, sounds very ambitious, but it can work. Finn, Starchy needs you to send me some tapes to broadcast throughout OOO, Starchy also will create some tapes to broadcast as well. Monarchy has lasted too long and it needs to fall." Starchy determinedly said.

"Yes, see you soon Starchy." Finn bid Starchy goodbye, leaving his workplace.

A Banana Guard ran to him and said," Finn, the princess requests for you."

"Ok, sure." Finn said following the Banana Guard. He decided to pretend to still be loyal to Princess Bubblegum so the rebellion could grow quickly without restraints from her.  
At the Candy Kingdom's castle, Finn ran into its surveillance room and sees Princess Bubblegum looking through tons of monitors, spying on all of the citizens of the Candy Kingdom. "Princess? What do you need from me?" Finn innocently asked.

"Finn, the Fire Kingdom is planning to expand their land, I need you to survey them. Make sure they do not break any international law." Princess Bubblegum explained.

Finn thought about the advantages and disadvantages. He already had a source for the spreading of propaganda in the Candy Kingdom. He could now go and find a source to spread propaganda in the Fire Kingdom. He felt no romantic interest in Flame Princess anymore, she was a monarch and he was a communist, they are enemies, and that will never change. "Ok, sure princess, I will oversee their expansion." Finn said.

"Hmm… Finn, you have changed, you use fancy lingo that a politician uses. I like it, use it more often." Princess Bubblegum remarked.

"Oh, ok." Finn said while leaving the castle, heading for the Fire Kingdom.


	2. Chaos

Finn reached the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom, intent on finding sympathizers to help the overthrow of the fire monarchy. He seeks Flambo to cast flame shield on him. "Hey Flambo, can I have flame shield?" Finn asked.

"Sure Finn, but tell me Finn, what would I get in return? After what you have done to me in the war." Flambo grumbled.

"Flambo, the system of monarchy is corrupt. Remember in Adventure Time Finn and Jake investigations, where the guards stole your coal. Yes, I plan to end this, join the revolution." Finn persuaded.

"Yes, I do support the revolution. The radio broadcasts from Starchy's radio station can be heard throughout OOO and I'm convinced that it's time to break our shackles. The thing is Finn, you also did spray me with some steam, which, insulted me just for some pieces of coal. If you wanted some coal, you should have asked!" Flambo rebutted.

"Flambo, that was so long ago. Come on Flambo, do it for the revolution! Plus, I got a royal decree by Princess Bubblegum to visit the Fire Kingdom or state as I call it on official business." Finn explained.

"Ok Finn, I'm doing this for the revolution. You better dethrone the monarchy and get rid of corruption. I must say Finn, it's risky to be on two boats which you are right now. You are doing tasks for the monarchy, but you are also helping the efforts of the revolution secretly. If found out, you may be executed." Flambo warned and performed flame shield on Finn.

"Ouch. Flambo must you really spit on me?" Finn asked.

"It just makes it fun Finn, you should not have expected me to be kind to you after all the things you have done to me." Flambo explained and walked into the Fire Kingdom, intent on advancing the progress of the revolution in the Fire Kingdom. Finn walked forward into the Fire Kingdom, reaching the gates of the Fire Kingdom, where Flame Princess was expecting him.

"Oh, Finn. You're here. PB has informed us of your visit, I presume you're here visiting on her orders. As you can see, everything we do here is adhered to international law." Princess Bubblegum explained.

"Oh yes." Finn remarked, not caring about the colonization that the Fire Kingdom was going through, he looked around the castle, looking for anyone that wanted to end the monarchy. Finn sees the method the Fire Kingdom uses to colonize, they had the homeless and some builders grouped together, they were the settlers. Over the period of months, scientists would be sent to the settlement and advance its growth. Finn followed the settlers to their new destinations, he then had a brilliant idea. He could now turn some of the settlers into rebels and that would be a good base for the rebellion in the Fire Kingdom. He went to the designated leader for the trip and decided to start a conversation.

"So, hey, what do you think of the Fire Kingdom?" Finn casually asked.

"Oh hey. I think its fine, could be better though. The place is a cesspool of corruption, but which kingdom doesn't have corruption." The leader of the settlers replied, turning on the radio as well.

"Let the ruling classes tremble at a communist revolution. The proletarians have nothing to lose but their chains. They have a world to win. Working men of all kingdoms, unite!" Starchy's voice was heard announcing.

"So what do you think about the rebellion?" Finn asked while the groups travel in some plains.

"Well, seeing that there are no guards around. Let me tell you the truth, me and everyone here support the revolution. The damn Monarchy gets all the luxuries that we worked for! We should be getting the luxuries!" The leader grumbled.

"Ok, let me be honest with you. I was the one who started the rebellion. I'm here looking to establish a foothold in the Fire Kingdom." Finn spilled the beans.

"So you're the one they call Farl Merx? Let me tell you something, me and everyone here would support this revolution. We won't tell anyone about this." The leader swore. As the group walked further, the sun travelled until it is just above them.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, time for lunch break! This does look like a great place to settle. It's not too far from the capital. After this, let's get to work!" The leader declared while looking at his map. The settlers went to clearing nearby and ate their lunch there. Suddenly, the leader stood up and said," Good day everyone! Today I have some good news! There is someone here among us that will make our lives better, and that is no other than Farl Merx!"

Finn was appalled by the leader's actions, he could compromise the entire revolution if word gets out. Finn had no choice, it was either shame the leader or risking the possibility of getting caught. Due to Finn's good nature, he decided to stand up and walk into the middle of the clearing, declaring," Yes, you all know me as Finn the human. The hero, the one who helps the monarchy, but no more! We need do no more than repeat, only under communism does the individual become himself and lead his own life!" The settlers were shocked by who Farl Merx was, never in their life, they would guess Farl Marx would be Finn the human. They cheered in response, knowing that their hero is among their midst.

"Do not worry Farl Marx, the revolution will grow smoothly, every day, support for the revolution grows!" The leader shouted, everyone cheered in response.

Princess Bubblegum listened to the broadcasts on radio while sipping her coffee. "Under capitalism, people exploit people. Under communism, it's just the opposite." Starchy declared. Princess Bubblegum spat out all the coffee and immediately listened carefully to what Starchy was saying. "I am for socialism, disarmament, and, ultimately, for abolishing the state itself... I seek the social ownership of property, the abolition of the propertied class, and the sole control of those who produce wealth. Communism is the goal." Starchy continued.

"So we got a rebel movement! Find Starchy and search his entire house! Arrest him when you find evidence, I give you a warrant to anyway!" Princess Bubblegum immediately got to work shouting instructions into a walkie-talkie to the head of the Banana Guards.

"Yes princess!" The head replied, immediately dispatching some Banana Guards to search Starchy's house and radio station.

Knock, knock! "Who is it?" Starchy asked.

"You have visitors." Cherry Cream Soda replied. At the moment, Starchy's office door was kicked open by Banana Guards.

"Starchy, I'm sorry for this, but you're arrested for starting a rebellion in the Candy Kingdom." The head of the Banana Guards declared.

"Starchy only knows how to say random things in a microphone, Starchy wouldn't know how to setup a revolution!" Starchy declared, while the Banana Guards handcuffed him.

"Tell it to the princess in the dungeon." The head replied, sympathizing the state Starchy was in, he could not have started a rebellion.

Jake drove a van to the Wildberry Kingdom, intent on robbing a bank. He disguised himself, wearing a weird mask Finn told him to wear, a Guy Fawkes mask. Jake drove to the Wildberry Kingdom bank, robbing it is going to cause some chaos and make him rich! Jake held a sack, filled with a big bomb, to not make himself suspicious, acting like one of the bank's regulars. He went to one of the counters, hauling a sack.

"Hello sir, what would you like me to do for you today?" The wildberry managing the counter politely.

"I just want to deposit some of my money." Jake said, hauling the sack onto the counter.

"Yes sir." The wildberry answered, looking into the sack. The wildberry face turned pale and said," Sir, please get rid of this bomb or else I will have to call the cops."

Jake threatened," Do you know what I can do? Give me the money or else…" Jake knocked out the other tellers at the other counters at the same time with his stretchy powers, stretching lots of fists to knock out the tellers. The wildberry teller saw that nothing could be done and complied. The wildberry teller said," Yes, you win sir. Come, I will show you the safe." The customers and employees of the bank immediately ran out of the bank, knowing that staying any longer in the bank may cause harm to themselves. The teller led Jake to the safe, he typed in the password and the massive safe opened. The ex-hero and the teller stepped into the safe. "There's all the dosh sir, can I go now?" The teller asked.

"Sure, doesn't matter anymore." Jake replied. The teller ran out of the safe. Jake did not worry about the bomb he held, it was a dud, but no one will know, except himself. Jake dumped the bomb somewhere, and began stuffing all the gold into the safe. Suddenly the safe door was shut, Jake realized the seemed weak bank teller was actually crafty. He realized that the wildberry police would be coming in a few minutes, but he scoffed at the police, what can a couple of wildberries do to him, stab him spears, hah! What can a couple of spears do to Jake, he faced off even worse monsters and suffered even worse than the wildberry's puny spears. Jake stretched and used his body to scoop up all the gold into the sack, he then immediately stretched to the ceiling of the safe and punched a hole through it. Jake grabbed the sack and stretched into his van, he noticed that the Wildberry police is already here.

"Hey, it's the criminal! He's wearing a mask!" The head of the Wildberry Kingdom police declared. Jake immediately jammed his foot on the pedal, the van sped off as a result. The cops ran into their cars and chased after Jake. Jake took out something he used a long time ago as an criminal, something he calls a boomstick. He grabbed some rocks on the ground while driving, stuffed some boompowder into the boomstick. He loaded it with rocks, cocking the boomstick and reached out of the window, aiming at the police cars pursuing him. He fired, taking out multiple cars' tires, the cars spun out of control and crashed into the nearby buildings and trees. The cops, whose cars are hit, jumped out just as the car exploded on impact with the buildings and trees. Jake repeatedly fires the boomstick, the wildberry cops defenceless against the kind of weapon that they have never seen before. As the cop cars spun away one by one, Jake had driven to the palace in the Wildberry Kingdom. He got out of his van, firing is boomstick at the wildberries, shredding them apart. He ran through the palace, firing his boomstick repeatedly at the guards till he reached the throne room. He smiled evilly, intent on bullying Wildberry Princess for fun. Wildberry Princess was taking a meatbath, enjoying herself. Jake kicked open the door, walking in the throne room.

"Who the hell are you?" Wildberry Princess demanded.

"The revolution has begun!" Jake declared, grabbing Wildberry Princess' crown and stuffing it into his sack. "Monarchy will fall! Prepare to pay for the price for the exploitation of your subjects for many centuries!" Jake frightened Wildberry Princess, making her scared. Her berries went flying off into many different directions.

"Thank you princess for your hospitality. This is a warning from the revolution's leader, Farl Marx." Jake said sarcastically before stretching away into his van, boomsticking the cop cars that were just dispatched to arrest him. Jake drove away into the plains, planning to travel to the Treehouse to share his loot with Finn.


	3. Wrotsky

Finn travelled back to the Treehouse, feeling satisfied with the progress of the revolution. A foundation already built in the Candy Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom, with chaos all over OOO, to stir the people up. Finn sees Jake at the Treehouse and asked about his progress. Jake showed him a sack of gold, most importantly, the crown of Wildberry Princess in it. "This shows how much we despise Monarchy, melt the crown into gold and remove the jewel, each crown is specially tailored for each ruler, Wildberry Princess will never find a crown like that again in all of eternity! Serves her right as well!" Finn remarked, relishing in the pain and hurt of Wildberry Princess. Finn took some of the gold in the sack, leaving most of it to Jake for him and his gang to enjoy. Finn thought of all the uses he can do with the gold, bribery, corruption in every kingdom. The people will one day find out how corrupt their kingdoms are and will rise, he thinks while holding the gold, knowing how powerful gold is. It can be used to control people and buy them! Finn thought before Jake interrupted.

"So Mr Karl Merx, what else should we do?" Criminal Boss Jake asked, satisfied with the task Finn dished out to him.

"Wildberry Kingdom is crippled, the people would be angry with the Monarchy because all their money is gone, perfect time for a revolution!" Finn declared.

"Must we wear these masks?" Criminal Boss Jake asked, he hated the mask, the restrictions it poses to his stretchy powers.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, you know that we can't reveal our identities, but we need someone to lead the socialist revolution in the wildberry kingdom, it cannot be us, we are too important for all of OOO to be under the revolution. Jake, go and recruit a wildberry to lead the revolution, while we secretly fight behind the mist. Finn and Jake put on their Guy Fawkes masks and drove to WIldberry Kingdom, planning to go its universities, see whether there is any intellectual to lead the revolution.

In WIldberry Kingdom's universities, a sociology professor sat by the radio, intent on listening to Starchy's broadcasts, but for some reason, they were not broadcasted any more. He changed to Wildberry's kingdom radio station, he heard about the bank robbery and the loss of Wildberry Princess' crown. The sociology professor, let's call him Wrotsky, he thought about socialism and communism. While thinking, he realizes that the Monarchy system must fall, it is holding back the progress that the wildberries could earn if they actually fought for it. At the same time, a van ran into the room he was in. Wrotsky was flung onto the wall, he was knocked out.

Finn and Jake got out of the van and realized what they had done. They decided to take a look around, Finn looked through the notebooks of the person they knocked out, he realized that the writer, Wrotsky, was actually having the same thoughts on Socialism, but decided to keep quiet and live oppressed under the Monarchy. "Jake, this is the man we are looking for, see all these writings, he's an intellectual as well. Yes, he is the wildberry we need." Finn remarked. Wrotsky opened his eyes, he sees two masked figures talking about his notebooks. Finn noticed that Wrotsky was getting up. He walked to him and gave him a hand and explained," Wrotsky, you're the person we're looking for, it's time for a socialist revolution, don't worry, we will back you, name's Farl Marx and my associate here is Jelin, I bet you have heard of us." Wrotsky was appalled that there were two strangers he heard a lot about on the radio was here and telling him that he should rebel against the system.

"Are you guys mad! You guys can't beat the monarchy! Plus, we have a very bad introduction, you knocked a flippin van into the room. Now you're telling me to risk my life against WIldberry Princess! What's your purpose anyway?" Wrotsky suspiciously asked.

"Hey, calm down man. You know the bank robbery? It should have stirred the people up, their money and gone and stuff, and let them know how weak the Monarchy is. We will back you, the public will also join in, they should be pretty angry knowing that all their money is gone." Jake explained.

Wrotsky for some reason, felt that he should do what Farl Merx and Jelin is telling him to do, some instinct in him, after years of working as a professor and shutting up about his beliefs, this was the chance that he could use to express his innermost desire to rebel against the Monarchy. "You know what Farl Merx and Jelin? I'm in, let's start this!" Wrotsky determinedly said.

"Ok number one, we need to meet with the workers of various sectors, so during the revolutionary day, we all will march to the palace and seize it!" Finn explained. Jelin and Wrotsky agreed. The trio travelled to the biggest industry that contributes to the Wildberry's kingdom, the meat industry. The trio, Finn and Jake first removed their masks, went to the factory that processes the meat for consumption. Luckily, it was doing the workers' lunch break. Finn randomly asked a factory worker," Hey man, how's life?"

"How's life? How's life! Life is horrible! I mean seriously, all my money is gone in the stupid bank robbery!" The worker complained.

"What if I tell you that Wildberry Princess actually carried out the robbery, it was all a farce? All of your money is in her treasury, it was just an act." Finn lied and described how Wildberry Princess lied to her subjects. Jelin and Wrotsky heard of Finn's words and told it to the other workers, spreading his lies. Very soon, the whole factory became a cesspool of revolutionaries, ready to overthrow the monarchy as soon when they are called.

"Dude, we took the money. How are we going to cover that up?" Jake whispered into Finn's ears.

"Your other gang members should be doing crimes in other kingdoms, should be earning a steady flow of gold to pay it back, or we could just lie to the public that Wildberry Princess has spent all the gold that is why it has all disappeared." Finn calmly replied, which made Jake relaxed about the whole issue. The trio went to the other industries of the Wildberry Kingdom and influenced some of its workers to rebel, all thanks to one bank robbery. They even managed to convince some officers and soldiers. The rumours spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire.

"Princess! There are rumours going on that you were the one who cause the bank robbery." A loyal soldier informed WIldberry Soldier.

"Preposterous! How can this be blamed on me!" Wildberry Princess shouted in anger, still boiling over the event of the robber taking her crown, the crown pass down from generations of Wildberry monarchs. Wildberry Princess had an idea, and she said," Tell the people that if they want to know whether I took their gold or not, show them the treasury of the kingdom!"

"Princess! That would be risky, we would be attracting unnecessary attention!" An adviser advised.

"What is the worst that can happen? The sack of money being in the treasury nonsense!" Wildberry Princess scoffed at the advisor's words.

A day was planned to showcase the treasury, the next day.

Finn, Jake and Wrotsky were spreading rumours and inciting hate against the wildberry monarchy while wearing masks, when they heard the news of Wildberry Princess showing off her treasury.

"Dude, perfect opportunity. Once everyone finds out she took the money, the monarchy will fall! Prepare the gold and make sure you use the same sack. Tomorrow is the day where we will revolt." Finn whispered to Jake upon hearing the news.

"Hey Wrotsky, tomorrow is the day of the plan revolution, prepare the revolutionaries, the people will be angry upon seeing Wildberry Princess' treasury, she is hiding the people's money there." Jake informed Wrotsky.

"If Wildberry Princess really took the gold, why would she dare to show us her treasury?" Wrotsky asked, suspicious of Wildberry Princess' intentions.

"Dude, we don't know. Monarchy is weird." Finn replied. A police officer spotted them, he was suspicious of the two humanoids wearing masks.

"You two stop there, remove those masks." The police officer demanded, seeing that the masks look like the one worn by the bank robber.

"Hey man, isn't there any democracy? I wear whatever I want, the mask is part of me, and so you can't make me remove this!" Finn rebutted.

"Sorry sir, but I have legitimate reasons. The bank robber who robbed the bank wore the mask, and you are wearing the same masks, I would like to know who you are. Papers please." The officer continued.

Jake and Finn removed their masks and the officer shouted," You two, get down on the ground! You fugitives! You are wanted for grievous bodily harm to Wildberry Princess!" Finn knocked the officer out and Jake stretched to the van and started it. Jake took Finn along and drove away back to the Treehouse while waving goodbye to Wrotsky.

Back at the Treehouse, Finn and Jake sat down in their chairs and thought about their next move.

"Jake, we should have enough gold to fake it." Finn persuaded.

"Yes, we do have enough Finn. But Finn, this gold is like my blood, I worked for them, having gold makes me feel good!" Jake convinced.

"Jake, here's the thing. It is only temporary, when the people demand their gold back when we take over the kingdom, we can just use the gold in the Princess treasury!" Finn assured.

"Ok Finn, let's do this!" Jake replied, while holding the same sack that he used to rob the bank. They filled the sack filled with gold that Jake's gang gotten using ill-means and some of their own gold from adventuring.

Meanwhile, in Candy Kingdom's dungeons, poor old Starchy was locked up in a cell, with Banana Guards watching over him. Starchy sat around, waiting for a few hours until his nemesis appeared, Princess Bubblegum, the oppressor of the Candy Kingdom, enemy of democracy. "Ok Starchy, this is the biz ok. You stop those broadcasting or else…" Princess Bubblegum got to the point.

"Or else you're going to kill old Starchy! Farl Merx and Jelin will stop you!" Starchy shouted. Princess Bubblegum remained stoic, not sure what to do about Starchy and how to stop his broadcastings, and who the heck was Farl Merx and Jelin. Princess Bubblegum immediately ran up to her laboratory and went to her computer and searched through an archive of information digitalised over the centuries. She typed Farl Merx and Jelin and find some names historically important closest to it. She found two names, Karl Marx and Lenin. She then went and clicked on their files extracted from OOOpedia. She decided to read about their particulars and was shocked, they were the founders of communism who wanted to overthrow the monarchy. Princess Bubblegum decided to think about the situation, what could have caused a surge in communism in OOO? The spread of communism all over OOO could be disastrous, since OOO is run by Monarchs, a revolution would be harmful to all kingdoms and cause an anarchy. First problem, who could be Farl Merx and Jelin? Second problem, what to do with Starchy?

After searching through her soul, she walked back to Starchy's cell, Starchy remarked," Princess, if you're here to kill me, I will haunt you forever!" Princess Bubblegum ignored Starchy's words and opened the cell door, Starchy quickly ran back to his cell wall, scared of what Princess Bubblegum is going to do next.

"Starchy, just remember this, while you still believe I am what I am in the past, but I have changed. Just go, but before you go. Put this on." Princess Bubblegum assured her fears by knocking Starchy out with sleeping gas.

Starchy woke up on a hospital bed, and felt there was something in his mouth. He sees Princess Bubblegum sitting beside him fiddling with her computer. "Ah Starchy, you're now awake, shh, don't make a sound ok. Now here's the deal, if you make a sound, you're going back to the dungeon forever ok. Ok, so here's the other deal, here look into this." Princess Bubblegum offered a mirror. Starchy complied and looked into the mirror, he looked normal, but when he opened his mouth, he realized one of his teeth was blinking and had some contraption in it. He was about to shout out in shock, but Princess Bubblegum expected Starchy's reaction and covered his mouth. "Let me explain, about the other deal. It's a tracking device Starchy, I can hear what you say and know where you are. It's either accept to have that thing part of you and be scot-free, or reject the thing and still have it with you in the dungeon." Princess Bubblegum mercilessly offered.

Starchy realised that he had no other choice and accepted Princess Bubblegum's ultimatum by nodding his head. Princess Bubblegum smiled and remarked," That's a good citizen Starchy. That's a good citizen Starchy. By the way, you're discharged." Princess Bubblegum then left Starchy's side.


	4. Wildberry State

Starchy first went to his lodgings and packed his bags, lying on the way. He says stuff like," Going for a walk outside the Candy Kingdom." Starchy packed all his documents and equipment, as well as his clothes and random items he appreciated over the years. An example would be his gravedigger's shovel which has been a faithful companion from young. He packed the items in boxes and thought about how he was going to move his items. He decided to look through his mail, see if there is anything important, to look through, just bills and flyers. He noticed a flyer with a picture of Finn and Jake, and thought "Finn and Jake movers' service. Hmm… I haven't checked my mail for a long time, I don't know whether Finn and Jake will help me move my stuff. Better not say anything about this while the princess can hear."

Starchy went to his telephone and phoned the Treehouse. Finn sees the phone ringing and he picked it up saying," Hello, Finn and Jake Treehouse."  
"Finn, it's me Starchy. We need to talk." Starchy said cautiously.

"Sure, Starchy, what do you need my help for?" Finn asked, thinking of the worst case scenario.

"Just need your help to dig some graves." Starchy lied. Finn was confused for a while and realised that something was stopping Starchy from saying the truth.

"Sure, I will help Starchy. Be right there!" Finn assured before packing his items. His Finn Sword and bag were the items he grabbed and he travelled to the Candy Kingdom. Starchy got down to work, writing all the words he wanted to say on a notebook, so Finn could read it.

Finn reached Starchy's house and knocked on the door. "Yes, Finn you are here!" Starchy remarked. "Come in, let me teach you how to dig graves. First, you got to read this manual." Starchy lied. Finn grabbed the manual and read the words Starchy scribbled on.

"Do not read these words aloud, the princess has bugged me, she now knows my location and can hear anything going around me. Finn, I need you to move my stuff, which is in the crate beside you to the Treehouse where I will temporary stay while I find new accommodation. For the revolution!" Finn read with his brain. "Ok, Starchy, let's go grave digging." Finn lied.

"Finn, I appreciate your help, but I just realised that grave digging is my passion, I can't let you take my job I love. Finn as my appreciation, I give you a gift, the crate you see over there, and it's a gift from me." Starchy suddenly said.

"Starchy, what have I done for you to deserve this gift?" Finn asked, trying to make it more realistic to Princess Bubblegum.

"Finn, you saved the Candy Kingdom many times. This is my appreciation to you. Rejecting it is disrespectful." Starchy continued.

"Sure Starchy, thanks for the gift." Finn said, lifting the crate and bringing it back to the Treehouse.

Starchy sighed, putting on an act," Such a nice boy, hope he enjoys the gift I gave to him. Sadly, I wasted his time calling him here, it was just a trick to give him my little gift."

Princess Bubblegum listened carefully, remarking," There is no way Starchy has smuggled anything through Finn, he's too innocent." Little did she knew that Finn Mertens will lead a revolution which will dethrone her and all the monarchies in OOO and replace it with the united socialist states of OOO.

Starchy sneaked out of the Candy kingdom, lying that he was just going for a walk. While running away, he sees a grass lard. He reaches his hand into his mouth and grabbed hold of the infected teeth. He used all his strength and pulled, but it came off easily, apparently the princess was lying to him, there are some vulnerabilities with technology. He looked for a place to stuff the teeth in, he tried the lard's gums, but there was no spot for the hole. "Great walk isn't it?" Starchy tried to act while finding a spot to put his infected teeth. He found a hole by the eyes and stuffed the teeth in it, the grass lard screamed in agony and fell to the ground, brain-dead. Starchy screamed as well to keep up the pretence.

Princess Bubblegum sat by her bedside and was scrolling through her computer which keeps track of all of her citizens. She sees glowing dot travelling from the kingdom, she realised it was Starchy. She turned a knob and listened closely to the events that were about to unfold. "Is Starchy dead? If he is, time to make a clone." She thought and grumbled at the thought of going to work after a nicely earned staycation in her own castle.

Starchy immediately ran for the Treehouse, knowing that he was free. He was lucky, there were monsters always ravaging OOO, luckily, he did not meet any. He reached safely at the Treehouse and knocked on the door. The door opened, and Finn saw Starchy and rushed him in. After they each grabbed a fizzy drink, Starchy explained the events that unfolded.

"So Starchy, you now need a place to live huh? We can help you with that soon, Starchy do you know that there will be a seizure of power in the Wildberry Kingdom tomorrow, you can live there in our new non-monarch republic." Finn offered.

"Starchy would be delighted, but is worried about now, Starchy needs a place to temporarily live for a day, maybe weeks if the seizure doesn't work." Starchy continued.

"Starchy, you can bunk with us for a few days and weeks. You can set up your broadcasting equipment and continue the broadcasts while I, Jake and a wildberry named Wrotsky prepare for the revolution." Finn remarked. Starchy looked for the crate that Finn helped to sneak out of the Candy Kingdom and realised it was unopened.

"Finn, I need a crowbar to open this crate." Starchy asked. Finn grabbed an emergency crowbar hanging on a wall and snapped open the crate. Inside the crate were lots of revolutionary items, books, Starchy's recording equipment, his very special shovel and his clothes. Finn sees a magic cloak which changes its size to fit to the wearer's size.

"Hey Starchy, cool cloak, can I have it?" Finn asked, admiring the cloak, it was coloured pitch-black and who knows what else it can do.

"Sure Finn, Starchy doesn't need a cloak, Starchy just needs his trusty-old cap." Starchy replied and Finn put on the cloak. Instinctively, Finn felt that he had to wear his the mask as well, he followed suit. He looked into a mirror, and he looked like an assassin. Finn took off his mask and cloak, because he felt very warm wearing those, but he for some reason knew that he had to wear it during the revolution in the kingdom. "Starchy will get to work broadcasting." Starchy notified Finn and went to set up his recording equipment and started broadcasting more propaganda.

Finn sees that there it was getting dark and they had done a lot for the day, he decided to turn in for the night, he looked at Jake's bed, he sees him not sleeping there. "Damn, the revolution has gotten us all busy." Finn thought before blacking out on his bed.

Finn wakes up and sees himself in a hallway. He notices the attire he was wearing, a jet-black suit. He walked along the hallway, exploring his new environment. As he walks, he hears Flame Princess shouting," Finn you shall pay one day!" He ran in the direction of the voice and finds a door, he grabbed the handle and turned. It was locked. Finn notices that he had a key ring with keys attached to it. He grabbed it and tested the keys one by one. The keys were labelled with words," FP, WP, PB, BP, SP…" The words were labelled with abbreviations always ending with p for some reason which Finn did not understand. He instinctively grabbed the FP labelled key and slotted the key into the keyhole. He opened it and sees Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess sitting together.

Finn greeted," Hey FP and CB, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up! We're locked here because of you!" Flame Princess raged and temporary became a demonic version of herself. Finn looked through his pockets and felt a cube, he took it out and saw that it was a remote control with a button on it. He pressed it as he had nothing else to do and Flame Princess was shocked with a jolt of electricity. Flame Princess calmed down, her rage replaced with pain by the jolts of electricity. "You… win… Finn." Flame Princess said drowsily and collapsed onto the ground.

Cinnamon Bun teared up and angrily said," When you defeated me in the duel, you should have killed me. Now I have no shame, I can't even protect my own princess! Kill me if you still have honour!" Cinnamon Bun knelt on the ground, exposing his neck to Finn, waiting for him to hack it. Finn felt overwhelmed with emotions, he stood there stoically and was unsure on what to do.

"Oh the sweet flaming couple, let's see the progress…" A familiar voice was heard. Finn turns around and sees himself, but older with a moustache. "Oh, I get it. This is one of those visions you're having past me." Finn senior remarked.

"If you're my future self, can you tell me what's going to happen in the future?" Finn asked.

"Well, since this is a vision. I can tell you without breaking any time travelling law I guess, since this is not time travelling. By the way, remember Huntress Wizard? Just continue to develop the relationship and you know what I mean. By the way, the revolution succeeded and all the monarchs are locked here with their admirer. For FP, I have chosen Cinnamon Bun." Finn senior explained.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by Huntress Wizard? And isn't this mess up?" Finn morally questioned his future self.

"Sorry man, you gotta wake up now." Finn senior replied, while showing a cup of vodka he was holding in his hand, he splashed the cup's contents onto Finn's face.

Finn wakes up and sees himself covered in gold. "What the heck!" Finn exclaimed, shocked by the gold around him, he could have died by choking on the lack of oxygen the gold was causing. Finn chuckled, laughing at how funny it would be to die choking in gold. Finn got up and sees Jake, looking over him.

"Sorry Finn, accidently dropped the gold I gotten from the raids all over OOO. Good thing you're up, it's time to revolt, Wrostky had made preparations. Come on man, get dressed, it's revolution time!" Jake explained. Finn quickly got out of his pajamas and put on the cloak and wore the mask. "Dude, you look cool, the thing is, no one can recognize you, so we can continue to operate as Farl Merx and Jelin and the princesses would never know it was us all the time. Finn and Jake got into a van and they drove off to the Wildberry Kingdom. They went to the kingdom's gates and sees Wrotsky guaranteeing their entry.

"Ah, Farl Merx and Jelin, preparations were made, we are ready to revolt as soon as you give your command." Wrotsky explained.

"Well, we shall begin when the showcasing of the treasury begins." Finn smartly replied. The trio went to a nearby pub and watched the television where the showcasing of the treasury was playing.

"And here's the treasury." Wildberry explained and her guards opened the throne door. To the shock of the citizens of the Wildberry Kingdom, the sack which the robbers used to rob the bank was there, Wildberry Princess actually hired the robber to take their money! "This doesn't look like it seems to be…" Wildberry Princess stammered as the television screen blacked out. Wrotsky, at this moment, spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Dude, nice job." Finn congratulated Jake's stealth.

"No man, Wildberry Kingdom's surveillance is weak, sneaking in the throne room and getting to the treasury is as easy as taking candy from a baby." Jake explained. The two revolutionaries heard explosions at the same time.  
"Come on guys, we got to help them out!" Finn said while sheathing his grass sword, not choosing his Finn Sword, it will give off his identity. The Wildberry soldiers held back the rebels as the rebels threw Molotov cocktails onto the soldiers and fought with kitchen knives and homemade spears. Some soldiers abandoned their posts and helped out the rebels, the Wildberry monarchs' supporters could not hold their lines no longer, the lines broke and the rebels ran, intent on reaching the castle. Finn and Jake, disguised, ran like the wind straight for the castle, sneaking past the police officers and soldiers.

Wildberry Princess was taking a meatbath, trying to calm herself down that all of this would blow over. Finn and Jake jumped through the castle's window and Wildberry Princess noticed the sudden appearance of two strangers in her throne room. "What are you two doing here? Infringing on my privacy!" Wildberry Princess shouted.

"Princess, it seems you don't know the situation. Monarchy in OOO will fall, you're just the first, you should be proud of that as your lands are the first ones to have fallen to the revolution. Oh, how rude of me. Name's Farl Merx and Jelin. I bet you have heard of us." Finn said coldly and thrust his grass sword at Wildberry Princess. Wildberry Princess screamed in fear and her berries flew off her. Finn used his grass sword and turned it into gags, he ripped off the piece and gagged Wildberry Princess. He grabbed a flagpole and attached Wildberry Princess to the flagpole and stuck the flagpole at the top of the castle for the whole kingdom to see. As the sun shone on Finn's hand, the grass grew back and Finn was able to use his grass powers again.

Finn shouted," Hello everyone. Name's Farl Merx and Jelin. The princess is captured! Lay down your arms or perish! The people will now take over! Wildberry Kingdom is now called the Wildberry State, glory to the Wildberry state!" The revolutionaries who were at the castle gates cheered their names out. Wrotsky was immediately selected as the first president of the Wildberry Kingdom to consolidate the power so the monarchists could not try to take back power to the monarchs. Wildberry Princess was sent to the dungeons to live out here days until a more suitable accommodation is found.

Princess Bubblegum was looking through her high-tech telescope, observing the events in every kingdom. "Ice King is playing with his penguins. Flame Princess is having a picnic with Cinnamon Bun. Wildberry Kingdom is fine, but the flag has changed…" Princess Bubblegum thought and turned the knob to see closely what was happening. She sees two figures, both of them were wearing masks and one of them was wearing a cloak. She also sees Wildberry Princess gagged up and tied up to a flagpole. 'Oh no, the revolution has begun. The reign of monarchy is coming to an end." Princess Bubblegum prophetically predicted. She chuckled at her ridiculous thought, but immediately made preparations to safeguard herself.


	5. Hidden blades

After the seizure of the Wildberry Kingdom, Wrotsky enacted freedom of information. The police documents were exposed and the wildberries realize that Jelin was the one who robbed the bank and took their money and he had to explain. Finn and Jake held a press conference and the reporters kept asking the sensitive questions unearthed in the documents.

"Mr Jelin, from the documents that the police had, it shows that you were the one who took out money from the bank, would you please explain?" A wildberry reporter asked.

"Wildberry Princess asked for my services to rob the bank of its gold as she was having a shortage of money. After robbing the bank, I decided to help the rebellion since I felt guilty about taking the people's money." Jake explained while wearing a mask.

Wildberry Princess, chained up and was beside the two symbols of the revolutionaries, defended herself," I did not hire him or anyone to steal the people's money, I'm wronged!" The wildberries watching the press conference did not believe Wildberry Princess' words, anyway, life was much better in the Wildberry State ever since Wrotsky became the president. Wrotsky implemented the freedom of information, freedom of expression and the freedom of speech and many other policies that please the wildberries very much, they were free and not oppressed like under the Wildberry reign.

The press conference ended with the important questions asked and Farl Merx, wearing the Guy Fawkes mask and cloaked with a pitch-black cloak, and Jelin, a shorter figure compared to Farl Merx while wearing a fedora and a mask, were the symbols of the rebellion. The kingdoms around OOO called a meeting, another Grand Meeting of OOO's royalty. Wrotsky, Finn and Jake made preparations in the throne room of the wildberry castle.

"Hey Farl Merx and Jelin, who are you really are?" Wrotsky asked, still not knowing the figures wearing the masks.

"Oh yeah, we still haven't told you. Remember this, keep this a secret. Once they know, the revolution will collapse." Finn warned before taking off his mask.

"Oh my glob! Finn the human? I didn't expect this, you always help the monarchy, when do you help the people?" Wrotsky remarked.

"People change man, people change. By the way, Jelin is actually Jake. Jake, he knows already, take off your mask." Finn recommended. Jake removed his mask as well.

"Wow, I just didn't expect it to be you two. You two would be the last that I would expect to be Jelin and Farl Merx." Wrotsky continued.

"Yeah…" Finn replied and continued," Wrotsky, the time to chat is over, it's time for the Grand Meeting of OOO's royalty. We're going to support you berry, secretly as the king of the grasslands. Got to keep up the disguise as Finn the human, not Finn the revolutionary."

"Of course, see you at night at the meeting hall." Wrotsky bid the revolutionaries goodbye as Finn and Jake put on their disguises and left.

At the Treehouse, Finn and Jake removed their disguises and put on their suits and fancy hats. "Ready dude?" Finn asked before leaving.

"Hey man, we have done so much together. We have started a revolution and took down a kingdom, we are of course ready!" Jake assured Finn and the two travelled to the meeting hall. The two meet Wrotsky, by himself travelling along the way.

"Wrotsky! If you're here, who's going to manage the kingdom?" Finn asked, scared of the possibility of his revolution collapsing.

"Hey Finn, it's like how you run your grass kingdom. Someone else does your job. I have my own berries to do the job." Wrotsky assured and winked at Finn. The trio travelled to the entrance of the meeting where the guards from all the kingdoms were hostile to Wrostky.

"Who are you? Where's Wildberry Princess?" The guards demanded.

"I'm the new representative of the Wildberry State. Note for you, it's not Wildberry Kingdom any more, it's the Wildberry State. Your superiors will explain everything if you let me in." Wrotsky explained. The guards let the three in as they were curious about Wrotsky words, what state? What happened to the Wildberry Kingdom? Wrotsky entered and was faced hostility by the other kingdoms.

"Who the glob are you? Where is Wildberry Princess?" Flame Princess asked, afraid for her ally in the great war.

"Princesses and Finn, I have an announcement to all of you. The Wildberry Kingdom has changed government to the Wildberry States. Wildberry Princess is now a criminal to the people. I'm the new president, name's Wrotsky by the way." Wrotsky explained.

"Get him out of here! This is the Grand Meeting of OOO's royalty! He's no royalty!" Flame Princess demanded.

"No, no! We cannot get too extreme. We can end this with diplomacy. So, what are your future plans?" Princess Bubblegum politely requested.

"We won't be realizing Wildberry Princess. She is our prisoner. Don't even think of freeing her, which will make you an enemy of the people. Our goals are, to spread the revolution throughout OOO and dethrone all the monarchs!" Wrotsky boldly declared.

"Fine! So be it! I will retract my embassy from your state then! I denounce this new rogue kingdom!" Flame Princess threatened. The other monarchs also denounced Wrotsky as well, including Princess Bubblegum, knowing that Wrotsky's government's ability to stay alive any longer is a threat to them all. But there is something that they all agreed on, Wrotsky's government would collapse soon without Monarchy. Monarchy brings the people together. Communism breaks them! The meeting ended quickly or so what the three revolutionaries thought. The monarchs pretended to leave the hall, but they came back to discuss about the new Wildberry State. Finn, Jake and Wrotsky were walking back to their kingdoms together where they planned their next moves.

"You see Wrotsky. I have this revolutionary called Starchy that has been broadcasting out propaganda throughout OOO. He had been found out and he escaped. We need to find accommodation for him, the longer he stays with us, the higher the chance of Princess Bubblegum dropping by and realising our betrayal to her." Finn explained the situation.

"Don't worry comrade, you gave me an opportunity to help the people. I will help any comrades as well, especially comrade Starchy, he played an important role." Wrotsky accepted and made amendments through a walkie-talkie. They split and Finn and Jake was left alone walking through the woods.

"Hey man, I think it's time for me to stir some chaos, see you later." Jake notified before stretching off for some criminal activity.

Finn travelled alone in the woods, unsure on what to do now. He heard some rustling in the bushes. He decided to investigate and thrusts his sword into the bush. Vines suddenly appeared from the ground ensnaring Finn, with a voice saying," Finn, it's me. Shh, chill man!"

"Hey Huntress? So how's preparations for the revolution in Wizard City?" Finn asked.

"Aww, come on Finn. Always working, spare some time with me Finn." Huntress Wizard remarked.

"Huntress, if my identity is compromised. I'm screwed! I cannot proceed in starting revolutions in other kingdoms, but starting one in Wizard City will be the biggest challenge." Finn explained.

"Fine… give me a hug and I shall bring you to Wizard City." Huntress Wizard offered.

Finn obliged and was curious on what is going to happen. Huntress Wizard transported Finn underground where there was a tunnel. "There's a tunnel beneath the Earth which leads to Wizard City. We can talk along the way." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Cool, but what's the progress?" Finn asked.

"Come on Finn, let's have some fun first!" Huntress Wizard persuaded, but sees Finn's stoic face and admitted defeat. "Fine, but you later owe me. The revolution is going smoothly in Wizard City, the weaker wizards especially, they were pretty angry with the class division in Wizard City. The stronger wizards and the weaker wizards, hence, it was easier to convince the weaker wizards to work together to overthrow the Grand Wizard." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Good, what about the stronger wizards?" Finn inquired.

"Finn, you must be ridiculous in believing that the stronger wizards will join us. The stronger ones get more privileges than the weaker wizards, like me, I'm one of the weaker wizards, which is why I plan to help you out. Other than the fact that we are very good friends." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Thanks Huntress." Finn replied as the two travelled to Wizard City. When the two got close to getting out of the tunnel, Finn put on his mask and the cloak.

"Oh Finn, you look badass wearing those." Huntress Wizard remarked.

"True that, I use it as a disguise." Finn agreed while walking out of the end of the tunnel. The two see themselves face to face to with the wizard police.

"Wizards only!" The officer said before realising that the stranger with Huntress Wizard was wearing a magical cloak. "Sorry for that sir, you cool." The officer said before walking off.

"Hmm… that was easy. I thought about all the scenarios just in case anything go wrong. Come on, let's go, and follow me." Huntress Wizard commanded, and brought Finn through Wizard City. There were wizards doing all sorts of stuff, dealing with illegal magical items, dueling with fellow wizards and practicing new spells they bought or learned. Huntress Wizard brought him to a random house in the weak wizards' parts of Wizard City. "This is my house in Wizard City. Every wizard has a home, except the new ones like you." Huntress Wizard explained brought him into her house. Finn notices Huntress Wizard's housing, she had everything that a normal house should have. He looks around and sees notebooks and papers scattered all over the ground. Finn picks one up and sees its contents, it had plans on how to seize control of wizard city. He grabbed a book beside it and read its contents. "Day one of the revolution, darn it Finn, why ask me to do things! When have you done something for me! Diary, let me tell you something that I would not dare to say to Finn. I love you Finn, I can't stop thinking about you all day." The diary was written.

"Uh, that's my diary. Please, hands off." Huntress Wizard immediately demanded while blushing.

"Uh, yeah. So this is the plans, huh?" Finn said, embarrassed by what he had just read, and he place the book down onto the table.

"So yeah, so the wizards all over Wizard City will split up and we will face take out the wizard police, which is the only weapon the Grand Wizard can use on us other than himself. The stronger wizards will try to stop us, but we will use some illegal magical items to win! We will then seize Wizard City for the revolution and all wizards will then be equal!" Huntress Wizard declared.

"Sounds good. I know recruiting wizards are hard, so let this recruiting continue for a few more days." Finn continued and stopped, feeling a sudden urge to say something after reading the book's contents.

"Hey Huntress, I got something to tell you." Finn started, nervous about continuing his words.

"Yes?" Huntress Wizard replied, expecting something political from Finn.

"After so long of being together, I have to ask you a question. Would you want to be my girlfriend?" Finn nervously asked.

"Of course!" Huntress Wizard replied, shocked by Finn's audacity. They both embraced and they kissed. Finn tried to use his tongue to search for Huntress Wizard's tongue. Huntress Wizard opened her mouth wider in response and their tongues met each other and touched. After a while, they backed off from one another.

"So, you only did that after you read my diary?" Huntress Wizard broke the ice.

"Come on Huntress, you know I'm not that type of person." Finn replied and they both laughed. Finn and Huntress Wizard sat together and discussed plans for the revolution.

"I would like to ask the plans for who is going to be in charge of Wizard City once we seize it." Finn asked.

"Definitely not me Finn. I would not want to be busy getting myself involved in something that I have no clue about. What about a committee that holds the power. The committee should have three members, why not Bufo, Laser Wizard and Forest Wizard? They are sympathetic to our cause and would be very interested in equal wizard rights." Huntress Wizard explained.

"Sounds good. They have always been thinking about seizing power. They should introduce some revolutionary changes that will improve people's lives since they have been thinking about it for many decades." Finn commented.

"Ok, I believe we have discussed all. I'm going to leave now, I need to improve revolutionary support in the Breakfast Kingdom." Finn bid Huntress Wizard goodbye.

"Aw, Finn. It has been a long time since we have seen each other. Let's have a sleepover." Huntress Wizard recommended.

Finn thought about all the stuff he had to do when he realised what he said to him in his vision. "Sure." Finn replied, Huntress Wizard kissed him as a result.

"So what shall we do?" Finn asked.

"Finn, want to do some sightseeing around Wizard City?" Huntress Wizard asked and Finn agreed, secretly fearing that he might be forced if he did not agree. Finn dressed up, putting on his mask and cloak, and Huntress Wizard put on the usual outfit, her purple top which Finn first notices Huntress Wizard wearing when they first met in Wizard Battle. The two left and walked around Wizard City, they first went to the night market in Wizard City. Finn observed the items being sold, seeing if there is anything useful that can be used. Finn decided to interact with some items he finds at a stall. Finn picks up two cuffs and observed them.

"These are blades that, when worn, with the flick of your wrists, the blades would pop out." The stall owner explained.

"Really?" Finn remarked, with intrigue. Huntress Wizard came forward and see Finn playing with the gadget. Finn put on the cuffs and pointed it in a direction where no one can get hurt, it will cause a fight and hold up his time with Huntress Wizard, plus turning into a stick does not appeal to Finn. He flicked his wrists and blades shot out. Finn was amazed by the blades' stealth and realize his cloak could hide his hidden blades and he could stealthily kill enemies. "You know what sir? I will take it." Finn said, and passed the stall owner the number of wizard coins he requested.


	6. Wizard rebellion

After the two comrades did some window-shopping, Huntress Wizard notified Finn," Let's go to the underground rebel base." Finn followed Huntress Wizard through the numerous alleys all over Wizard City. Finn notices the graffiti all over the walls. He reads them out of boredom," Down with the system! Equal Wizard rights! Grand Wizard has issues with cats! Wizard Battle sucks!" After a bit of travelling, the two travelled to a wooden door, Huntress Wizard knocked on the door in some secret society pattern.

"Yes, who is it? Password?" The wizard who answered the door asked.

"Don't give me that crap! You know who we are, It's me and Farl Merx." Huntress Wizard demanded.

"Really?" The wizard exclaimed, immediately unlocking the door for the two of them. The wizard was apparently Ice King. "So Huntress Wizard? Who the heck is Farl Merx?" Ice King asked.

"You don't need to know you dork, you will ruin everything. The only reason you're here is because you have the abilities to help out. Remember that we don't even need you, we can evict anytime we want!" Huntress Wizard reminded and brought Finn into the room. Finn notices his surroundings, he sees a magic rug on the floor, some magic symbols spray-painted all over the walls and especially a table with a few chairs with wizards sitting on them.

"So Huntress Wizard? Brought another recruit?" A figure sitting on the chair said, he turned around and Finn realizes it was Forest Wizard.

"Hmm… looks like a wizard. I ask, is he foreign?" Forest Wizard continued.

"Chill man, it doesn't matter as long as we gather in numbers so that we overpower the elite wizards." Another figure reminded and turned around, Finn realizes he was Bufo. Finn sees playing cards in his hands and realize they were playing poker.

"Don't worry Huntress Wizard, we weren't playing poker. We were planning the revolution and how to run the future government through the cards." Another figure joined in the conversation, Finn looks at him as the figure turns around, it was Laser Wizard.

"Well, you better explain it to the creator of the revolution, Farl Merx." Huntress Wizard pointed out.

"This is secret wizard biz! He isn't a wizard isn't it?" Laser Wizard defended himself.

"Never mine, it doesn't matter whether I'm a wizard or not. So let me ask, what are the plans?" Finn asked.

A wizard walked by, wearing a colourful headband and holding a stick as a wand. It was Abracadaniel. "Farl Merx, great to see you! I heard that you will overthrow all the monarchs in OOO and turn it into the united socialist states of OOO." Abracadaniel recalls from what Starchy broadcasts over the radio.

"Of course dude. When you start something, finish it." Finn agreed.

"I have one request. When the monarchs are dethroned, I would like to spend some time with Princess Bubblegum in a private room." Abracadaniel whispered into Finn's ears.

"Listen, we are improving the lives of people. The monarchs are considered as people when the people take control, so isn't what you requested is exploitation of the state which we aim to end?" Finn replied, feeling annoyed with Abracadaniel ludicrous request.

"Ok, enough chit-chat. Can one of you tell Farl Merx the plans?" Huntress Wizard changed the subject after hearing parts of Abracadaniel conversation with Finn.

"I'm not doing it. Can you ask one of the more junior wizards to do it?" Forest Wizard requested.

Finn walked up to Forest Wizard and used his hidden blades and sliced the tip of the cap on Forest Wizard. "We are building a system where everyone will work equally hard to build a state where everyone will enjoy the rewards of it, instead of the monarchs. What you request is just showing me that you are lazy and will exploit the wizards that you care for! I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself or else you are never going to get a chance to be part of the committee running Wizard City." Finn demanded of Forest Wizard.

"Understood…" Forest Wizard replied, shocked by Farl Merx's audacity. "Here are the plans, this is a map of Wizard City, we have placed arrows due to Huntress Wizard's suggestions to mark the places that are strategically important for us to seize. Examples are the towers that overlook all of OOO, the police stations around the Wizard City, the gates of Wizard City, Ron James Wizard store, the residence of the Grand Wizard and the museum of Wizard City, it contains all the important Wizard artefacts that we can use as well and gain some legitimacy in our cause." Forest Wizard explained, adding in points when he sees when needed.

"Interesting. You have redeemed yourself, to prove that you are a true comrade though. You have to answer a few more questions. How much of the percentage of Wizard City's population could be sympathetic to our cause and how much of the percentage is sympathetic to our cause now?" Finn asked.

"Well Farl Merx, Wizard City's elites consist of fifteen percent of Wizard City's population and Wizard City's average and below wizards consist eighty-five percent of Wizard City's population. Right now, we have two percent of Wizard City's population sympathetic to our cause. Wizards have a high sense of superiority, it is very hard to convince them." Forest Wizard explained.

"Ok, tell me upcoming Wizard City events that we can use to our advantage." Finn continued.

"Well, there are the upcoming elections for mayor of Wizard City, which can be useful. The mayor gets to decide how to channel the money around Wizard City and implement policies with no restraints except the Grand Wizard. The Grand Wizard and the mayor both have equal power. Both must agree before a policy is implemented. If one agrees and the other disagrees, the policy will not be passed. Having one of us elected will weaken the Grand Wizard's hold on Wizard's City severely!" Forest Wizard declared.

"Any volunteers?" Finn asked the wizards in the room, which is not really a room when Finn explored a little further. It was actually a hall.

"Yeah, me! I will make Wizard City great again! I will build a magic wall around Wizard City!" An elderly wizard announced, and continued," Oh, I see, your Farl Merx. Name's Trump Wizard." Trump Wizard introduced himself. "I own the biggest property business in Wizard City, but I'm not a very strong wizard, so I'm treated like trash even though I'm richer than all of them, fools! That is why I decided to help you out and equalize wizard rights!" Trump Wizard revealed more details about himself.

"Yeah, he trumps the opposition. He has been bankrupt for many years, but climbed back up, he was bankrupt due to a scam with one of those elite wizards." Huntress Wizard explained to Finn,

"So you're our candidate?" Finn asked.

"Yup, no one else wants this job here. So I want it!" Trump Wizard declared.

"Man, we already have a magic barrier, we don't need a wall to keep out all the non-wizards." Forest Wizard argued.

"There is no scientific evidence that the damn barrier keeps non-wizards out! For example Farl Merx, sorry for using you as an example, we don't even know whether he is a wizard or not. Most likely he isn't a wizard, that's your proof! Anyway, build a ceiling then!" Trump Wizard rebutted Forest Wizard.

"The barrier cover everything around us!" Laser Wizard hopped in the argument,

"What about the floor? Someone can mine below us and we wouldn't know!" Trump Wizard continued.

"It's possible, but impossible. Wizard City lies between two mountains! If there is someone mining, we would have mine a long time ago!" Bufo joined in.

Finn kept out of the conversation, it did not matter whether Trump Wizard wins as mayor, and they would gain more sympathizers campaigning. He was not the one spearheading the committee that will lead Wizard City, which contains Forest Wizard, Bufo, and Laser Wizard.

"Ok, thanks for all this insight. Good luck on the elections wizards!" Finn bid them goodbye, with Huntress Wizard following suit.

Ice King grabbed Huntress Wizard's arm and asked, "Hey Huntress Wizard, why are you following him? Your boyfriend?"

"No… I'm just guiding him around Wizard City." Huntress Wizard explained and shook Ice King off and followed Finn. Ice King seemed satisfied with her explanation and continued to play cards with his fellow wizards.

"Hey Finn, what do you want to do now?" Huntress Wizard asked after catching up to Finn.

Finn let out a yawn and remarked, "I would like to sleep, but first, who is the opposition to us that is most likely going to become the new mayor?"

"Some wizard called Hillary Wizard. She isn't going to do much. Her husband had a scandal which gave them a lot of publicity. She is campaigning for male and female wizard equal rights, but she does not talk much about it! I hope you won't cheat on me like her husband, Bill Wizard." Huntress Wizard teased Finn.

"Maybe with Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Marceline the Vampire Queen I guess? Even though I treat them as friends, still got something feelings with them." Finn joked. Huntress Wizard punched Finn playfully on the arm. Finn laughed, actually believing that Huntress Wizard was jealous of the three monarchs.

"Finn, it's no matter to joke with me like that. Anyway, what's your plans?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Looks late, I'm heading back to the Treehouse to sleep, and maybe kidnap Marceline and lock her up in a prison in the Wildberry Kingdom. I may need some assistance for that though, can I count on you for that?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you seem to have forgotten you agreed to a sleepover at my place. Isn't it also more convenient that we could travel with each other to capture the vampire queen instead of choosing a meeting point?" Huntress Wizard suggested.

"Ok, whatever you say. I just want to sleep." Finn said and closed his eyes to enter the eternal darkness.

Finn opened his eyes and see himself hugging a sea lard." Wait, a sea lard? Oh, that's normal." Finn thought to himself and rubbed his eyes and got up. He realised that the sea lard was actually a log. "I should stop the habit of me hugging anything around me when I sleep. Mental note to self." Finn noted. Finn got up and put on his mask and the cloak.

"Finn! You're up! Let's go vampire hunting!" Huntress Wizard said after turning back into herself from a log.

"Huntress, you gotta stop sleeping beside me, I find it strange sleeping beside you. I mean, I sleep with Jake, it's normal, but sleeping with you, a girl it's kind of strange." Finn said truthfully.

"Aw Finn! Don't give me the gender inequality rubbish! I thought your building a society where everyone is equal and gender discrimination is illegal." Huntress Wizard replied.

"How is that even related?" Finn asked.

Huntress Wizard shrugged her shoulders and got straight to the point," I'm very sure we got things to do. Vampire hunting remember?" Finn agreed and they both grabbed stuff. Finn made some stakes out of the wood that lay around Huntress Wizard's house which were used to build stuff as Huntress Wizard said. Huntress Wizard made a net out of some leaves that can also be found throughout her home for no particular reason, the leaves apparently are magic and as a net, they were more effective than a plastic net.

"Let's do this." Finn declared after crafting a couple of stakes with Huntress Wizard making finish a net at the same time.


	7. Marceline

"Finally out of Wizard City, now, how to capture Marceline without engaging in combat, because I'm most likely not going to win." Finn thought to himself as he left Wizard City with Huntress Wizard.

Finn and Huntress Wizard travelled to Marceline's house, entering a dark cave. "So Finn, what's the plan?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"I'm going to trick her, but if I mess up, we must capture her, no one can know my identity. If I must, I will kill her." Finn coldly said, while removing his mask and uncloaking. "Stay back." Finn notified before advancing. He went to Marceline's door and knocked on it. After waiting for a while, he notified," Marceline? You in? I'm coming in." Finn opened the door and received a jump scare. "Ahh!" Finn shouted. Huntress Wizard heard the commotion and entered the ground, sneaking closer, wanting to know what was happening.

"Oh, Finn. You're still the same after so long. You're still not boring. So, what do you need from me today? Does Bonnibel need my assistance?" Marceline asked.

"Yes! What are you waiting for Marceline? Let's go!" Finn acted and ran for the entrance of the cave. Marceline fell for Finn's act and sped for Candy Kingdom. This moment, Huntress Wizard sees her opportunity, she waited for Marceline to come closer. "Closer… closer, and now!" She thought. Huntress Wizard went above ground just as Marceline was right above her and she dropped the net over her. The magic net activated, tapping Marceline and attaching itself to the ground.

"What the heck! Intruders in my cave, Finn what are you waiting for?" Marceline shocked from the sudden trap called for help.

Finn showed some hesitance on his face, Marceline was a good friend but a jerk in the past, but still, a good friend. Huntress Wizard sees Finn's hesitance, and helped Finn to explain "Sorry girl, but your friend has betrayed you I'm afraid. Hope you enjoy your new prison in Wildberry Kingdom!"

"No… tell me is isn't true! Finn, you haven't turned your back on Bonnibel and me right? Or have you turn your back on the entire monarchy, and you're actually Farl Merx?" Marceline inquired. Finn regained his composure.

"Even though you do not own any kingdom, you are the heir of the Nightosphere. Be glad that I haven't killed you. You deserve to be killed!" Finn coldly replied while threatening with a wooden stake.

"I won't let you hurt Bonnibel!" Marceline angrily declared and morphed into her monster self. The net snapped and Marceline engaged in combat with Finn and Huntress Wizard.

"Thanks a lot Huntress." Finn sarcastically thanked Huntress Wizard before dodging Marceline's fury attacks.

"Thank you, I don't need it." Huntress Wizard sarcastically replied as well, dodging a swipe by Marceline.

"The world must know! You have turned your back on us all!" Marceline declared. "I can spare you Finn, just stop, return WIldberry Kingdom back to WIldberry Princess! We can have peace! We would not have to implicate everyone!" Marceline offered while punching a spot where Finn used to be.

"Sorry Marceline, number one, you're a freak of nature. You're a demon for glob sake! You are the one going to destroy the world, I'm just doing the world a favour by getting rid of you. Anyway, you monarchs create class division among the people. We will make everyone equal!" Finn defended his actions, thrusting a stake in Marceline's foot.

"Sorry Finn, it seems that you have forgotten where to stake a vampire to kill it!" Marceline said, unaffected by the wound as it healed immediately as the stake was left there.

"Marceline! Just surrender! I don't want to hurt you! We can live equally all of us! You and Bonnibel can live together peacefully without PB running her kingdom! Think about it! Come on!" Finn persuaded, throwing lots of stakes, hoping it hits a lucky spot. "Damn, where is the damn place where I should stake a vampire?" Finn thought to himself while dodging another one of Marceline's blows.  
Huntress Wizard summoned vines from the ground and ensnared Marceline, the vines grew quickly, ensnaring all of Marceline. Marceline ripped off the vines with no problem, but the vines kept growing. Marceline notices an opportunity, "That wizard is focused on growing the vines, I can make use of this." She thought. Marceline smashed her massive fist onto Huntress Wizard, knocking her out of the battle. "Finn, you don't understand! It is not about you, it's about making other around you happy. Bonnibel is happy managing her kingdom, so let her run it!" Marceline replied to Finn's words.

"Damn you Marceline, you shall pay!" Finn shouted, remembering at the same time that sunlight is vampire's biggest weakness. "Fine, you win, for now. I'm going to overthrow the Candy Kingdom!" Finn lied, running out of the cave.

"You little runt! I'm not going to let you escape!" Marceline shouted and sped off in his direction, unknowingly falling for Finn's trap. Finn ran out of the cave, in the sunlight, he felt a pulse on his grass arm and ignore it, focused on running. Marceline thoughts were clouded with Bonnibel and betrayal and she quickened her pace, ignoring the sunlight. Marceline suddenly felt the burns on her skin, her skin having red boils sprouting. "Ahhh!" Marceline shouted in pain, instinctively morphing back to her original form, so there was less surface area of her skin exposed to the sun, resulting in less pain. It still hurt a lot, Marceline felt as if she was being cooked alive, saying her final words," You… win… Finn."

Finn's grass arm sprang into action, it branched into two vines. One of the vines grew towards Huntress Wizards, while the other grew towards Marceline. Marceline was wrapped in Finn's grass arm, luckily, Marceline suffered a lot of pain from the sun, leaving her unconscious. The vine in the cave wrapped Huntress Wizard and brought her outside the cave, in the sunlight. Finn walked closer, careful to not step onto any vine. "Huntress, you ok?" Finn asked while examining Huntress Wizard's lifeless body. Finn remembered from the battle between Flame Princess and her, she placed her hands into the ground to heal herself. "Maybe it would work here?" Finn thought and grabbed Huntress Wizard's hands and forced them into the earth. Huntress Wizard unconsciously felt the ground's soft dirt. Huntress Wizard's body sank into the ground. Finn looked curiously at what is going to happen, he then checked on Marceline wrapped up in grass. "Finally, that was unexpectedly easy, the combat, especially." Finn thought and sees that Huntress Wizard is not appearing back onto the ground. Finn assured himself from tearing by repeatedly mumbling," She should be fine. She heals through the dirt."  
Finn grabbed his package and headed for Wildberry State, hoping that Huntress Wizard is fine. As Finn travels to the Wildberry State, he knocks the package contents every once in a while, which knocks out the arousing Marceline. He reaches the outskirts of the WIldberry State and met hostility from the wildberries passing through the area. "He is the one who helps the monarchs exploit them." The wildberries all thought in their minds. Finn quickly ran and found a private spot in an alleyway where he put on his gear, his magic cloak and his mask, and of course, his new hidden blades. He then sprinted for the castle, bringing the hefty package along the way.

Wrotsky was overseeing the castle's renovation, it was planned to turn it into a museum to remind the wildberries of the days of the oppression by the monarchy, the propaganda value is immense, living here would be disastrous for the revolution, Wrotsky would then be seen as another monarch instead of comrade. "Yo Wrotsky!" Finn shouted, climbing through the window.

"Finn! You're here! I see you brought a gift wrapped in grass! Something useful?" Wrotsky asked.

"Nope, wait a moment." Finn notified before knocking out the stirring Marceline. "I captured Marceline the vampire queen. One monarch down. I need to borrow one of your cells for her!" Finn explained.

"Gladly, while securing the castle, we found a massive iron cage, we can douse the cage in garlic so Marceline could not break the cage." Wrotsky suggested, saying it into a walkie-talkie. "Good, we shall prepare the cage, you can drop your package down. Although I'm not sure how you are going to do it, tear the grass? Or wait till the cage is prepared?" Wrotsky unsure of what to do.

"Nah, don't bother Wrotsky, I can tear. Oh yeah, just a note, you gotta knock her out when she arouses ok." Finn notified while tearing off the grass and Finn places his arms outside the window, exposed to the sunlight. The grass grew back in place of Finn's arm.

Wrotsky summoned a guard and one appeared, he stood by the package, casually knocking his spear's end on the package. "Goodbye comrade. Monarchy will fall!" Finn said, jumping out of the window.

Finn left the Wildberry State, heading for the Treehouse to plan his next move. He had to pass through a forest, he reflected on the events that happened. "I hope Huntress Wizard is fine, if she is dead, then… find a new replacement then." Finn shuddered hearing a completely new self in his head. Finn searches his mind and tried to find the speaker speaking to him. "I'm you. New you. Communism has its dark side, in communism, many people perish, but you took the nice route. So, It takes a lot of energy for me to influence your thoughts. So don't worry, I won't mess you up." The dark side of Finn spoke.

"I must be insane! Is this even real!" Finn thought about a lot of stuff, deep stuff. He searched for his dark side, but he found no reply. "I must be imagining things." Finn thought with some relief. At this moment, vines sprang out from the trees and ensnared him. "Huntress Wizard. It is getting old I must admit." Finn said, annoyed with Huntress Wizard's actions.

"Damn you Finn. How dare of you to ditch me when I'm most vulnerable!" Huntress Wizard replied angrily.

"There's nothing I could have done when you have sunk into the ground. Can you let me go?" Finn defended himself.

Finn heard laughter and Huntress Wizard replied," Fine, I give you credit for that, but I'm still not letting you go. We need to spend time together."

"But… the revolution… I need to progress it… the people need me!" Finn declared.

"No! Too easy Finn. We can work together." Huntress Wizard continued.

"You have a duty towards the revolution in Wizard City, you have to help Trump Wizard out." Finn reminded.

"Oh… see you soon." Huntress Wizard said disappointingly before disappearing into the ground.

"Oh no… did I say something wrong? I'm very sure what I said is right. Duty first." Finn thought while travelling back to the Treehouse.

"Uh, where am I?" Marceline woke up drowsily. "What?" Marceline remarked, realising she was in a cage. "Man, seriously, is this the best Finn has for me?" Marceline thought and morphed into a monster self. Halfway through the morphing, she felt the garlic on the cage's bars. "Ah!" Marceline hissed in pain from the garlic. "Man, I feel hungry." Marceline realised and sees a guard standing in front of the cage. "You! Give me some food! It has to be red in colour! Or else I will use the colour red on your skin!" Marceline threatened.

"Yes…" The guard said, still frightened of the vampire queen even though locked in the cage, there is a reason why she is called the vampire queen. The guard went away and grabbed some red coloured food for Marceline to consume. The guard brought back an array of meat, and threw them all in the cage's slot. "Do enjoy…" The guard said politely.

"Ok, tell me. Is there any monarch captured?" Marceline asked.

"Other than you, there is Wildberry Princess. Wrotsky doesn't mind that you communicate with her. If you two ever got bored, you would think of ways to escape. So it's best to keep you occupied, even discussing ways to escape with Wildberry Princess is ok. We don't mind." The guard explained, throwing one end of the two cans tied together with a string. The guard walked to the side of the room, it had a slot. The guard whispered something into it and another guard grabbed the can and passed it into the other cage to Wildberry Princess.

"Princess, here's a can to communicate with Marceline the vampire queen." The guard notified before passing her the can.

"If you treat me like a princess, get me out of here!" Wildberry Princess demanded, snatching the can from the guard's hands.

"Princess, life has been great under Wrotsky's government's!" The guard remarked and got back to duty.

"Wildberry Princess? You there?" Marceline said into the can.

"Yes, I'm here." Wildberry Princess replied.

"Are you ok?" Marceline asked nicely.

"If losing your kingdom to your own subjects and living a peasant's life is ok, then I'm ok." Wildberry Princess answered sarcastically.

"Wildberry Princess, do you know who are the leaders of the revolution?" Marceline asked.

"Two masked figures called Farl Merx and Jelin, they are definitely not from OOO. One has stretchy powers, like Jake, but it is impossible. The other wears a cloak and has athletic abilities." Wildberry Princess recalled.

"Guess why I'm captured?" Marceline asked.

"Farl Merx and Jelin?" Wildberry Princess suggested.

"Finn actually betrayed me and captured me!" Marceline shocked Wildberry Princess.

"Unlikely, but possible." Wildberry Princess remarked.

"I think Farl Merx is actually Finn and Jelin is Jake." Marceline suggested.

"This changes everything! If the other monarchs do not know this, we are going to collapse one by one. Finn and Jake has suck great reputations throughout OOO, no one is going to suspect them. What are we going to about it?" Wildberry Princess asked.

"I don't know WP, let's see who is the next one captured. Who trusts Finn the most and will fall for Finn's trap or who is the weakest princess?" Marceline ended the conversation with her question. The two monarchs spent time thinking about it since they had nothing else to do.


	8. Doctor Princess

Finn reaches the Treehouse, he noticed BMO, BMO was painted red in colour and wearing a Guy Fawkes mask. "BMO! How did you get one of those masks?" Finn asked, removing the mask he was wearing.

"BMO found a machine while searching the Tree Trunk. Press a button, and a mask pops out." BMO explained.

"Yeah… I found it in the Tree Trunk as well. I have no idea where it came from, but the masks it produces are cool and durable." Finn remarked. "BMO, you can use it as much as you want, give it away in fact. I don't really mind. After all this while, I have to ask you a question, did Moe program you to be a dude to gal?" Finn casually asked.

"BMO have no clue." BMO replied before BMO search through all his files and tried to find out.

"It's ok BMO, I don't have to know. I'm cool with whoever you are." Finn acknowledged while walking to the couch in the living room. He left BMO, still searching through his files.

"Wait, what considers a dude a dude and a gal a gal?" BMO thought to oneself.

Finn wakes up and sees a door in front of him. "Damn, the visions are more frequent." Finn remarked and opened the door as he had no other route to go. He walks in and sees himself, his older self, and Huntress Wizard cuddling with one another.

"Rude man. I know you can't stop visions and stuff, but can you at least knock the door!" Finn senior reminded.

"Sorry me, I don't know much about visions." Finn remarked.

"And I guess I should tell you more stuff or else a vision would be useless right?" Finn senior asked.

"Yes…" Finn replied.

"It was just a theoretical question dude! Now I bet you're wondering about why is Huntress Wizard is here with me? Honey, I bet you can answer that question." Finn senior continued.

"See Finn, the thing is that, we are married." Huntress Wizard spilled the beans.

Finn was shocked by the news, he never thoughts like that before, he only thought about adventuring mostly and revolution as second priority.

"The path you're going on pal, it isn't going to work out. You gotta spend more time with HW." Finn senior reminded.

"Isn't that what you didn't do? You only spent more time with me once we took over Wizard City!" Huntress Wizard reminded.

"Oh yeah… that's the past! This is the present, it doesn't matter anymore." Finn senior remarked.

"Dumbass." Huntress Wizard remarked silently.

"What was that?" Finn senior asked.

"Nothing…" Huntress Wizard replied and they both laughed.

Then, suddenly, the whole place shook. Finn fell on the ground and sees his older self, running to the wall and pressing a few buttons. He grabbed a metallic looking object. Finn senior noticed Finn's curious expression and explained," Sorry kid, can't talk! We are at war with Lumpy Space Kingdom, we gotta make it red! And this, is my wife! We call this a rifle and don't tell HW what is said just now. Wake up!"

Finn wakes up, not remembering what he dreamed, like what most of us! "What?" Finn remarked and sees BMO beside him. "BMO! What now?" Finn asked.

"I found the answer Finn, I'm a robot. Does that count as a gender?" BMO asked.

"You're all right BMO. Whatever you say. I don't have problems against gays, damn the republicans!" Finn remarked, leaving for the Wildberry State.

"What are the republicans?" BMO asked and searched through her database.

"Ahh… Finn you're here! I have to ask, purpose?" Wrotsky asked as Finn arrived wearing his gear, his cloak, mask and his newfound hidden blades.

"Wrotsky! I got nothing to do. I have no idea where I should set up the revolution." Finn said truthfully.

"Well comrade, Comrade Starchy has something to tell us." Wrotsky offered and spoke into the walkie-talkie that Wrotsky always carry with him. Starchy walks into the room, clumsily.

"So Starchy, any ideas?" Finn asked.

"Starchy chooses the Candy Kingdom, the Candy People dissatisfied with Princess Bubblegum are the majority as seen during the first ever Candy Kingdom election. Wonder when old Starchy will see another one. Starchy appoints himself to be the new president of the Candy State." Starchy proposed.

"Any objection. I mean there is only the two of us here?" Wrotsky asked.

"No objection. I'm fine, Starchy was the one who took the risk to run from the Candy Kingdom. He should be the president of the Candy State." Finn explained his point of view.

"Agreed. Like how I took the risk, he also deserves it as well." Wrotsky agreed.

"Starchy thanks you all. It's time to start something, we need a plan first." Starchy requested.

"Right on it." Wrotsky said, speaking in his walkie-talkie.

"OK, you guys have a great plan. While sitting here, I thought about it. I should go and capture Doctor Princess, as her services could be useful to the revolution." Finn explained and went off to the Rock People's hospital wearing his gear.

Finn climbs up the mountains, seeing rock people along the way. He asked for directions while meeting the rock people," Hey, I would like to ask the directions of the rock hospital?"

"My mom, told me not to talk with strangers." The rock kid replied innocently.

"Darn it… I just want to know a shortcut, I know the way!" Finn thought and continued travelling.

Finn reaches the hospital and walked into the hospital and sees a line of rock people. "Darn… maybe I can persuade them to revolt." Finn thought. Finn taped on the rock patient in front of him and asked," Hey Sir, are you waiting in line?"

"What does it look like?" The rock people sarcastically replied.

"Don't you see the fault of the system? The rock kingdom is run wrongly, if it was run right, you wouldn't need to queue up!" Finn persuaded.

"Wait… you are right!" The rock patient said and whispers to the rock people at the front, they rushed forward shouted," Down with the system! Give us the healthcare we need!"

"Guys! There's only one doctor!" Rock Nurse explained.

As the rock people caused a commotion, Finn sneaked past Rock Nurse's gaze and sees a rock patient walking out of a room. "Perfect, no witnesses." Finn thought and continued.

Finn opened the door and Doctor Princess instinctively greeted," So what's the problem…" Finn walked closer and Doctor Princess stood stoically, unsure of what to do. "Stay back! I may not be a princess, but I know how to defend myself." Doctor Princess demanded.

"You're still a princess in name? Am I right?" Finn asked.

"That is because everyone calls me a princess!" Doctor Princess defended herself. "Who are you anyway?" She asked.

"Name's Farl Merx." Finn casually replied, moving closer, confident of capturing her.

At the moment when Doctor Princess was one arm's length away, she suddenly held a knife and slashed it at Finn's mask. Finn's mask broke apart and fell onto the ground. "Finn… it's you?" Doctor Princess remarked. "Why? How can you turn your back on OOO and become the terrorist Farl Merx?" She remarked.

"People change princess, people change. I gotta capture you now since you know my identity." Finn explained.

"I can offer you free psychological treatment, you will be back to who you are." Doctor Princess offered.

"No princess, I'm not mentally insane. I'm fine, in every way, except now I work for the people, not the monarchs." Finn explained before knocking out Doctor Princess with one blow. "Damn, why didn't I bring a spare mask and a bag to hide the body!" Finn thought and sees the bed sheets on a hospital bed and sees a surgical mask. "Bingo!" He thinks. Finn grabbed the surgical mask and wore it and began wrapping Doctor Princess' body in the bed sheets. Finn jumped out of the room's window and made his way to Wildberry State.

"Finn! Your mask?" Wrotsky asked when Finn arrived through the window, as usual.

"She cut it." Finn replied and dumped the bed sheets on the ground. Wrotsky went closer and examined the bed sheets, he began to unravel it and sees Doctor Princess.  
"Great job Finn! She is very useful to our cause!" Wrotsky congratulated and got a couple of guards to bring Doctor Princess to her new home.

"So Finn? I have to ask. What are your plans?" Wrotsky asked.

"It's time to check on progress in the Fire Kingdom." Finn remarked before leaving for the Tree Fort. He picked up two masks, one spare one just in case anything goes wrong. He sees Flambo at the outskirts of the Fire Kingdom. "Flambo! I need flame shield! I also want to know progress!" Finn asked.

"Sure Farl Merx!" Flambo said while winking. After flame shield was performed, Flambo told him the details. "In fact Finn, we got a large chunk of the population, so we can revolt now." Flambo explained.

"Flambo! That's some quick progress! You have to explain yourself." Finn inquired.

"Well Finn, life under Fire Kingdom is harsh. Very harsh, there's widespread corruption and Flame Princess isn't doing anything about it even when the people wrote one hundred petitions already! She lets the guards do whatever they want, providing that they provide her their loyalty, which is not much. We live under a military dictatorship Farl, military loyalty is very important. People do get angry over this corruption and there will be a boiling point and she has reached it. We need your help to fight the guards if we want to win this." Flambo explained.

"Of course, what are we waiting for?" Finn remarked and the pair entered the Fire Kingdom.

"You see Farl, the people have planned for this revolution a long time. You were the one who encouraged us to end the pain and suffering. Don't worry, the fire people will keep our mouth shut, we won't tell anyone of your identity." Flambo assured. "Ok Farl, the rebels are prepared anytime for the perfect moment, we need some commotion at the castle so the rebels will get the signal and the people can revolt against the military!" Flambo explained.

"Gladly!" Finn exclaimed and walked forward confidently to the castle's gates, which was guarded by two guards.

"You! The one with the mask, if you want entry, I need some coin." One of the two guards demanded.

"Who says you get all the coin! I also deserve some as well!" The other guard complained.

"How about this? We divide up the coin." The guard negotiated and the other agreed.

"How about this gentlemen?" Finn said before flicking his wrists, activating his hidden blades. He rushed forward and stabbed the guards in their throats. The guards fell on the ground, needing medical attention. "Good thing Fire People can't die. Although they deserve it, they just need some coal to patch up." Finn thought before kicking open the palace doors.

"What the glob?" Flame Princess remarked while sitting on the throne.

"Sorry Princess, the people will have what they want one day, they come knocking on the door!" Finn declared.

"You and what army?" Flint demanded.

"Surrender, or else…" Finn could not finish his sentence as a massive population of the Fire Kingdom arrived to support the overthrowing of Flame Princess.


	9. Flame Princess

Finn lunged forward and the rebels followed suit. The rebels attacked the guards protecting Flame Princess, distracting them. Finn raced up to the throne, but Cinnamon Bun intercepted his path. "Sorry Farl Merx, I'm Flame Princess champion. If you want to get to her, you have to get past me." Cinnamon Bun threatened.

"I understand, like how I protect her in the past." Finn remarked and readied himself in a dueling position.

Cinnamon Bun lunged and Finn parried his blow, Cinnamon Bun asked," What do you mean by in the past?"

Finn thrusts his grass sword at Cinnamon Bun's chest, but Cinnamon Bun blocked it. Finn replied," Guess who?"

Cinnamon Bun whistled his Fire Wolf, Jake two, and Cinnamon Bun climbed onto it. "Well, I don't know. You tell me." Cinnamon Bun said while charging with Jake two. Finn did a risky manoeuvre, he ducked under Jake two's charge and sliced its abdomen. Jake two collapsed on the ground, injured.

"CB, get out of the way or you'll be the next one getting hurt." Finn threatened.

"Never! I will make you pay!" Cinnamon Bun declared and rushed forward thrusting his sword, aiming for Finn's head.

"There's something you should know about swordsmanship. When the opponent get angry, they are dangerous, but they make lots of mistakes." Finn remembered something thought by Rattleballs and confidently face the charging Cinnamon Bun head on. Finn did a dirty move and swung his sword at Cinnamon Bun's legs, which crippled him. Cinnamon Bun fell on the ground, kneeling in front of Finn.

"If you still have mercy left I you, kill me. I have failed in protecting the only duty I ever had, I deserve to die!" Cinnamon Bun demanded.

"CB, you were a good friend, I can't kill you. You are not the monarch, you are brainwashed by them." Finn remarked and walked to the throne where Flame Princess was sitting.

"Tell me who you are and why are you doing this!" Flame Princess demanded, feeling hurt by Cinnamon Bun's demise.  
"The people chose this, I just sped it up. Surrender!" Finn replied, still reluctant about hurting his ex.

"Tell me who you are, I hate killing people who I don't know." Flame Princess requested, standing in a battle stance.

"If you want to know I am, you got to pry it from my dead body, princess." Finn threatened and lunged.

Flame Princess dodged his thrust and shot fireballs at Finn. One of the fireballs knocked off Finn's mask. "What the hell! Finn? It's you?" Flame Princess remarked.

"Yeah, Farl Merx is me. Now surrender." Finn acknowledged.

"If this is your way to impress me, then this is not working. Taking my kingdom just makes me angry!" Flame Princess shouted.

"No… I'm working for the people now. You don't deserve to run this kingdom, you can't even control your own military. This will be the Fire State." Finn declared and the rebels cheered, still fighting the onslaught of guards. One of the rebels true ice at Flame Princess, Flame Princess screamed in pain and lay on the ground, with Cinnamon Bun.

"The Fire Kingdom is ours! Let's welcome the new era of the Fire State!" Finn cheered and the soldiers stood down, knowing that they were defeated. Finn reached into his bag pack and grabbed a new mask and put it on.  
Flambo was ushered in as the first president of the Fire State and he consolidated his power, letting the workers seize control of the economy. Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun were locked in a Fire State cell. Finn decided to pay a visit to them.

"So Farl Merx is you?" Flame Princess asked, reeling from the shock of her kingdom stolen from her by her ex.

Finn nodded his head, and asked" You know, we can still get back together. What do you think?"

Flame Princess was about to open her mouth to reply when Finn laughed. "Sorry FP, but you're too hot for me." Finn laughed as he walked off, leaving Flame Princess with Cinnamon Bun.

Finn decided to stop by Tree Trunks home to get some apple pie. He removed his mask, cloak and the hidden blades. He went up to the door and knocked," Tree Trunks! It's me!"

"Oh yes Finn… come in. The door is never locked." Tree Trunks replied.

Finn opened the door and sees Mr Pig reading a newspaper and Tree Trunks making some apple pie. "Oh Finn. You're here!" Mr Pig remarked.

"Yeah… have you been reading the news Mr Pig?" Finn asked.

"Yes Finn, I know that kingdoms are collapsing and turning into states because of two terrorist called Farl Merx and Jelin. They are wiping out everything we love and know, the kings and queens which unites the kingdom, taking them out is disastrous I say." Mr Pig explained.

"Sure Mr Pig, you have your own political views. So Tree Trunks, apple pie?" Finn asked.

"Coming up!" Tree Trunks remarked and Finn decided to converse more with Mr Pig.

"I want to ask you Mr Pig, are you harbouring any fugitives?" Finn asked.

Mr Pig spat out the tea he was drinking and replied," No. Of course not!"

"Everyone knows your loyalty to the King of OOO or KOO. This is an offence which can land you in prison. Princess Bubblegum's laws are unreasonable right?" Finn asked.

"That is why we recognize King of OOO as the true king." Mr Pig continued.

"Oh hey guys, Tree Trunks, I would like some apple pie…." The melted King of OOO entered the room.

"I'm the true King of OOO, get Princess Bubblegum off the throne Finn." King of OOO declared.

"Sorry Tree Trunks, I'm going off." Finn bid the two goodbye and grabbed the melted King of OOO. "You are arrested by the way." Finn explained and left.

"You will never get me alive!" King of OOO declared and struggled to escape out of Finn's grasp, King of OOO slid out of Finn's arms.

"Disgusting!" Finn remarked and shook the ear wax off his hands and took the cloak out of his bag and covered the King of OOO. Finn began wrapping him up.

"Darn it! Release me, you peasant!" King of OOO demanded, but Finn could not hear him as he was muffled by the cloak.

"I hope that none of the ear wax stains my cloak, it's magical, it should be fine." Finn thought before heading for Wildberry State, putting on his mask.

On the way there, he sees Raggedy Princess, as usual, being a scarecrow that cannot scare crows. "Hello stranger! Would you like to listen to my poems?" Raggedy Princess asked.

"Oh no princess. I'm capturing you for the revolution." Finn explained.

Raggedy Princess uses her legs and attacks Finn to defend herself. She first aimed for Finn's face, which the mask Finn wore was kicked off. "Finn? It was you?" Raggedy Princess asked, confused with the situation presented to her.

Finn sees the opportunity and makes use of it, he knocked out Raggedy Princess with a blow with his elbow. "Sorry Princess, I do know you have a crush on me, but I do have a duty to serve." Finn apologized and heaved Raggedy Princess' body and moved on to the Wildberry State. He sees the mask lying on the ground, he picked it up and wore it and moved on.

"Farl! You're here! I have something important to tell you!" Wrotsky welcomed Finn.

"Wrotsky, got two more prisoners for you. Raggedy Princess and the so call King of OOO." Finn notified and Wrotsky spoke into a walkie-talkie. A few moments later, guards came in to take them away. Finn unwrapped his cloak and sees the incapacitated King of OOO. Finn wore his cloak and asks Wrotsky," Wortsky, you said there is something you want to tell me right?"

"Yes! We are going to hold our first ever United Socialist States of OOO meeting or USSO for short. It is going to be held today! You did not reply to all the mail piling up your Tree Fort." Wrotsky explained.

"Oh yeah… I have never checked my mail this few days. So where's the destination and time?" Finn asked.

"In fact, I'm preparing for it now. It starts in an hour, maybe you can have a chat with our prisoners. By the way, the destination is in the Wildberry State since we are the most politically stable state in all of OOO." Wrotsky continued.

"Ok cool. Goodbye comrade." Finn bid Wrotsky goodbye and decided to pay a visit to the dungeons.

"Hey Wildberry Princess! Wake up! The guards are arriving." Marceline shouted into the phone.

"What?" WIldberry Princess said drowsily before observing the guards. "Isn't that the fake King of OOO and Raggedy Princess?" Wildberry Princess remarked.

"Well, you two don't need these any more. Here." The guard said, passing them two wildberry phones and taking away the cans. "Wrotsky believes that since that there are more prisoners, we have to upgrade our phone system." The guard explained.

Marceline grabbed the phone and tested it functions, after a while, she realised the phones had a very weak signal, it could only call people in the vicinity of the prison. She looks through her contact log and sees Raggedy Princess' name in it. She called it.

"Hello?" Raggedy Princess greeted.

"It's me, Raggedy Princess. Marceline the vampire queen. What happened to you?" Marceline asked.

"Finn has turned." Raggedy Princess replied. Suddenly, commotion was heard by the dungeon's steps. A cloaked figure wearing a Guy Fawkes mask appeared.

"Hello girls. How's life?" Finn asked.

"What do you think? You better not harm Simon!" Marceline threatened.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm going to use him to help me overthrow the Grand Wizard, since he would join any secret society, we allowed him since we can use him. After that, my fellow comrades shall confiscate his crown and take over the Ice Kingdom." Finn explained.

"Why you!" Marceline threatened before moving to close to the sides of the cage and she howled in pain from the garlic.

"So what do you princesses all think of me?" Finn asked, laughing after he asked the question.

"Jerk." Wildberry Princess replied.

"Dick." Marceline replied.

"Asshole, Finn, I can provide you with some physiological courses. You can stay as who you are. You may even be with Flame Princess!" Doctor Princess offered.

Finn rejected Doctor Princess' offer and explained," Flame Princess is no more.

"Anyway, so let's talk shall we, Marceline? We all know your relationship with Princess Bubblegum is… let's just say is very intimate right?" Finn asked.

"Where you got that from?" Marceline asked, embarrassed that Finn knew the secret that they had kept hidden for many years.

"It's so obvious. Anyway, let's not get into detail. Now, how about this? You don't interfere with my work and you can be with PB. Deal?" Finn offered.

"This is a deal with the devil. I can't even interfere with your work since I'm caged up." Marceline remarked.

"Get straight to the point Marceline, I have no time for this nonsense. Deal or no deal? One time offer only." Finn continued.

"No deal. You're even worse than the devil, considering that the devil is my father." Marceline rejected Finn's offer.

"Hope you girls enjoy your chat. By the way, King of OOO. You're a dude man, calling yourself a princess is weird. It should be prince, which is why we invented English you stoop." Finn reminded and left for the meeting.


	10. Bao Ze Dong

"Welcome our presidents of the people!" Finn welcomed the visiting presidents in Wildberry State's meeting room.

"Yes, we understand. So this is our first meeting, what shall we discuss about?" Flambo asked.

"We are here to discuss the future of one's kingdoms. Let's start off with this question, should there be elections?" Wrotsky interjected.

"Of course, there should be! That's what my people fought for!" Flambo fought for his point.

"Any objections?" Wrotsky asked the other one in the room, Finn.

"Agreed." Finn remarked.

"Next question, will there peace between our states?" Wrotsky asked.

"Of course. Comrades help each other, comrades who declare war on one another are fascists." Finn pointed out.

"Agreed." Flambo nodded, sparing Wrotsky the burden of asking the question.

"Let's talk about one's plans." Wrotsky suggested, declaring," The Wildberry State will start incorporating welfare programs in the state and support the fellow comrades!"

"The grasslands state will continue to incite revolution in the other states." Finn interjected.

"The Fire State will support one another when another." Flambo agreed, and they both cheered with coffee, the communist best drink! A drink that will energize a comrade so that the comrade will work harder and give a good example to the people!

After discussing about matters of state, they all signed a non-aggression pact and an alliance pact which Farl Merx is the head of, known as USSO, or the United Socialist States of OOO.

"Princess, there is an agreement signed between the old Fire Kingdom and the old Wildberry Kingdom." Peppermint Butler informed Princess Bubblegum.

"What? Pass me the newspaper." Princess Bubblegum remarked and grabbed the newspaper Peppermint Butler was holding.

"Alliance between the Fire State and the Wildberry State! It is not going to last long. People need control in their lives, this type of anarchy will fall soon!" Princess Bubblegum remarked while reading the title. Princess Bubblegum grabbed her phone on her workbench and checked it," Hmm… still no reply from Marceline." She thought. "Peppermint Butler, you are now temporarily in charge while I have affairs to handle." Princess Bubblegum notified Peppermint Butler, signing a royal decree, leaving Peppermint Butler temporarily in charge.

"I will do my duty." Peppermint Butler remarked loyally while receiving the royal decree.

Princess Bubblegum sets off for Marceline's home, worried about Marceline's well-being," She should be alright. Don't stress yourself." Princess Bubblegum reassured herself," Plus, you got science on your side!" She thought while grabbing the laser revolver from her holster.

Finn decides to travel to the Breakfast Kingdom, intent on turning it into the Breakfast State. He climbs down the canyon surrounding the kingdom, and walks in, of course without his mask, cloak and hidden blades, he did not want to look too suspicious. Finn observes the kingdom's people, they were satisfied with everything they had, ate breakfast which was strange to Finn, because he sees wildberries eating meat, the opposite of fruit. Finn then thinks of the Candy People, they eat candy, which is practically themselves. Finn forgets what he was thinking about and proceeded into the Breakfast Kingdom.

"This is the best place for a revolution. They produce coffee, the communists' best drink." Finn thinks while entering the castle, before being stopped by Syrup Guards.

"Sorry kid, we can't let you in without the princess' permission." The Syrup Guard, called Jerry explained.

"Why not ask your princess?" Finn asked.

"Don't you get it man? I'm too busy guarding here, plus I'm the only one here guarding my position! Go and spend your time somewhere else." Jerry demanded and Finn relented. Finn decided to leave and travel to the Breakfast Kingdom's public library.

Finn enters the library and felt the air-conditioner enveloping him. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, enjoying the air-conditioner for a while before travelling around the library. Finn decided not to grab a book, but observe an intellectual to lead the revolution in the Breakfast Kingdom. He walked around and sees a piece of bread reading a book, the book was red, "A communist colour." Finn thought and walked closer.

"The state and the breakfast." Finn read in his mind. Finn decided to get to know more about the fellow bread. He walked closer and sat down right beside him and nudged him. "Good day sir, what's your name? I see you're reading a very interesting book." Finn introduced himself.

"Ok, you're weird. Why would anyone do this anyway? Name's Bao Ze Dong by the way." Bao Ze Dong whispered.

"So what do you think about revolting against the Breakfast monarchs?" Finn asked.

"You crazy? It's not the perfect moment. The people, and the people alone, are the motive force in the making of world history, except that the people would not assist us." Bao Ze Dong replied and suspiciously asked," Why are you asking?"

"You know someone called Farl Merx?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, although I don't agree with him on some things. Communism is not love. Communism is a hammer which we use to crush the enemy." Bao Ze Dong confidently replied. Bao Ze Dong realised something and exclaimed," Let me presume, you are going to recruit me in the revolution to overthrow the Breakfast Kingdom Farl Merx or Finn."

"So, want to work together?" Finn offered, sticking out his hand, waiting for Bao Ze Dong to shake it.

"Yes, political power grows out of the end of a spear. We need to work together." Bao Ze Dong agreed shaking his hand. The two exchanged contacts and Bao Ze Dong got to work, spreading dissident in a state in which its citizens were satisfied being under Breakfast Princess' rule.

Finn decided to pay a visit to Breakfast Princess. He sneaked through the castle's window and sneaked into Breakfast Princess' bedroom, where Breakfast Princess was eating breakfast. "Finn the human! A surprise visit, or do you require my assistance in anything?" Breakfast Princess asked.

"What a bitch, but sexy though." Finn thought. "No princess. Just paying a visit. Actually, I have to ask, do you have any quests for me?" Finn asked.

"I want you to make Lumpy Space Princess pay for what she has done to me. I want to see her in a prison cell." Breakfast Princess requested.

"Sure!" Finn exclaimed, and left the castle, seeing an opportunity to capture Lumpy Space Princess.

"I was just…" Breakfast Princess continued before thinking, "What have gotten in Finn? Why did he readily agree to my request to capture LSP? A crush on me?" Breakfast Princess laughed at her idea, and stopped to think about it more seriously.

Finn travels to LSP's campsite in the woods, where it is the domain of Huntress Wizard. Finn tried to ignore the thought going on his head," If she actually knew what I think about the other princesses, I'm dead." Finn continues to travel to LSP's campsite, he snuck around. He wanted this to be a clean operation, quick and simple. Just knock her out and bag her.

While thinking of ways to capture LSP, he heard a whisper," Finn, it's me!"

"Huntress Wizard, wondering when you were going to show up. The forest is your domain, of course, other than Jungle Princess, of course." Finn remarked.

"What is that suppose to mean? Trying to make me jealous Finn? I have to ask, do you have a crush on any other girls other than me?" Huntress Wizard asked, appearing from the ground.

"Well, I guess you know my history with PB and FP, guess what happened to FP? Anyway, PB is coming next, don't worry." Finn tried to avoid the subject.

"Now Finn, you're avoiding the subject, tell me the truth." Huntress Wizard demanded.

"Of course a male cannot avoid having a crush on other females as that's normal right?" Finn explained.

"I did not ask for explanations. I ask for names." Huntress Wizard continued.

"Uhh… I love you, but I need to go capture LSP." Finn bid Huntress Wizard goodbye, feeling nervous of what will happen the longer he stays.

Finn walked off, leaving his girlfriend behind when vines suddenly sprout from the ground and ensnared Finn. "I love you too Finn, but I demand names." Huntress Wizard commanded.

"Now you listen here Huntress, Finn is his own man! He doesn't listen to no lady, there are definitely more ways than just telling you straight away." Finn said, remembering when how he got Cyclops' tears.

"We can play this Finn, but you can't hide it from me forever." Huntress Wizard suddenly released Finn and sunk into the ground.

Lumpy Space Princess spotted Finn and exclaimed," Oh Finn you're here! You can't resist my lumps can't you?"

"Actually, I'm here on a mission for Breakfast Princess." Finn explained.

"Under the mission of that bitch to do what?" Lumpy Space Princess asked angrily, still frustrated with the humiliation she suffered doing Princess Day. Vines suddenly appear from the ground and ensnared Lumpy Space Princess.

"What now?" Finn thought, and continued "Why does everything I do have to be interfered by her?"

"Sorry LSP, Breakfast Princess wanted to see you in a cell." Finn explained before Huntress Wizard appeared from the ground.

"Mind explaining your relationship with Breakfast Princess?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Can we talk about this later, I need to finish my mission." Finn replied, ignoring the presence of Huntress Wizard.

"Avoiding the subject is suspicious, what do you think of this Breakfast Princess?" Huntress Wizard asked.

Finn thought about it blushed. Huntress Wizard noticed it and remarked coldly," It's written all over your face Finn. Please just focus on your duty." Huntress Wizard reached into the ground and entered it.

"Darn you Huntress! Did you really have to say that in front of the biggest mouth of OOO, Lumpy Space Princess?" Finn thought before cutting of the vines sticking off Lumpy Space Princess' ensnared purple body, leaving it free to carry. "Now LSP, if you dare to say this to anyone, you shall suffer the end of my blade." Finn threatened observing Lumpy Space Princess' frightened eyes. Lumpy Space Princess nodded in response. "Good thing Huntress ensnared her mouth as well. I do not want to hear the foul words coming out of her foul-mouth." Finn thought before heading for the Breakfast Kingdom.

Finn reaches the entrance of the Breakfast Kingdom's castle, before being stopped by Jerry. "Sorry same dude who tried to enter the castle, you need permission." Jerry explained.

"I do have the princess' permission. I am on a mission, see this, this is Lumpy Space Princess." Finn explained, while showing Jerry the ensnared Lumpy Space Princess.

"Sorry man, you just don't understand. We were under attack just now. There are vines all over the Princess' bedroom, her room is ruined." Jerry continued.

"Huntress Wizard, what the glob is wrong with you?" Finn thought before saying," We don't want to waste Lumpy Space Princess' time right? I'm on royal business."

"I guess you're right, since another princess is here. Sure, come in." Jerry thought about Finn's words before replying. Finn entered the castle and walked to Breakfast Princess' room, noticing vines all over the castle. He sees Maple Guards holding machetes cutting the vines, he sees Breakfast Princess outside her room, giving out orders.

"Finn! You're here. I need your help to investigate who cause this crime." Breakfast Princess demanded.

"What happened princess? I brought Lumpy Space Prison for you to imprison." Finn asked, while showing the ensnared Lumpy Space Princess.

"Well, I was joking, but anyway, I want you to cut the vine that is shutting her mouth, I want to hear what she is going to say." Breakfast Princess said smugly. Finn grabbed using the hidden blades and cut open Lumpy Space Princess' mouth vine.

"Oh! Breakfast Princess! You're never going to believe what I discovered! Finn has a crush on you! Oh my glob!" Lumpy Space shouted.

"Fucking Huntress Wizard has to make me talk about this in front of her!" Finn thought angrily, before blushing from Lumpy Space Princess words. Finn quickly knocked Lumpy Space Princess out, asking," So princess, let's ignore what she said, what exactly happened?"

"At first, I was in my room eating breakfast when vines suddenly grown from the floor, the vines wreck most of my items in my room and almost got me, but I had my dining knife which I defended myself, cutting off the vines trying to get me." Breakfast Princess explained.

"Sure princess, I will get to the bottom of the case." Finn bidding Breakfast Princess goodbye.

"Before you go Finn, I have a question for you. Do you really have a crush on me?" Breakfast Princess inquired.

"Uhh… yes." Finn replied nervously, before leaving the Breakfast Kingdom's castle, making Breakfast Princess unable to reply.


	11. Princess Bubblegum

Finn travels out of the Breakfast Kingdom, in the forest surrounding it. He looks into his bag pack, and sees Lumpy Space Princess, still knocked out. "At least another princess falls." Finn thought, wonder what is wrong with Huntress Wizard.

"Hey Finn, I won't surprise you this time by ensnaring you. We need to talk." A familiar feminine voice notified Finn.

"First question, what the glob is wrong with you!" Finn asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Huntress Wizard replied, appearing from the ground.

"Seriously, destroying Breakfast Princess' bedroom? That is not helpful to the revolution at all!" Finn explained.

"Seriously Finn, I don't think you're not even serious about the revolution. You are messed up you know, kidnapping princesses in the name of the revolution. You're just the next ice king!" Huntress Wizard reprimanded.

Finn stumbled by in shock of Huntress Wizard's words, "That thought has never crossed my mind before. I do not kidnap princesses to turn them into my wives if that's what you're thinking." Finn explained. "Just because I have a crush on one of them, you become this jealous? What is wrong with you?" Finn demanded answers.

"Fine, you got me. I'm jealous, but don't celebrate. I feel that you have been neglecting me." Huntress Wizard removed her glance at Finn.

"We have a duty to accomplish though." Finn remarked.

"Yes, I do know! That crush, you know will never work out anyway. Breakfast Princess will hate you after you overthrow her." Huntress Wizard continued.

"Yes, that's true Huntress, that's why it is just only a crush is.I don't dare to reveal my feelings. You pushed me to an edge, letting LSP know, that is why she is going to pay." Finn notified.

"Maybe you're right, we need to spend some time away from one another. We don't appreciate each other enough. This may be breaking up or not, I don't know. See you soon." Huntress Wizard reluctantly said before disappearing through the ground.

At first, Finn had no feelings toward Huntress Wizard's words, then he felt bitter. "How many girls will I hurt, breaking their hearts after overthrowing them? They all have crushes on me, of course, except Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess. And I will make Princess Bubblegum pay!" Finn thought evilly, he realised his evil side injected the thoughts into him, somehow, he agreed with himself. He put on his gear, the cloak, hidden blades and mask, and headed for Wildberry Kingdom.

"Good day comrade, brought another captive?" Wrotsky asked, as Finn jumped through the window.

"Yeah, Lumpy Space Princess." Finn replied, still remembering his encounter with Huntress Wizard.

"Finn this is very risky, if Lumpy Space founds out, we are going to get ourselves in big trouble. Marceline is also an issue, if her father finds out, we are dead." Wrotsky warned.

"There must be a way. Marceline said we could not kill her father, we could immobilize him, maybe shut his mouth up somehow." Finn explained.

"Anyway comrade, Comrade Starchy says that he set up the revolution, overthrowing the Candy Kingdom is possible." Wrotsky informed.

"What are you waiting for? Let's do it!" Finn demanded.

"Comrade, I believe you need a break, you have done so much for us. Setting up a rebel base in the Breakfast Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom is a lot to do. I believe you need a break. Maybe after you have slept well, then we shall carry it out." Wrotsky advised.

"I guess your right comrade, goodbye comrade." Finn acknowledged Wrotsky's words and left, heading to the Tree Fort.

"Marceline!" Princess Bubblegum called out in her cave. "Hmm… she doesn't seem to be home. Let's analyse the DNA around here." Princess Bubblegum thought, taking out her DNA analyser. She set the settings to the freshest DNA. She sees some blood on the cave's walls, she decided to examine them. "Finn's blood?" Princess Bubblegum read the readings on the scanner. She scanned the surroundings, and sees an abnormal of skin flaking all over the ground. "Did she fight with Finn?" Princess Bubblegum thought. Princess Bubblegum also noticed vines, "Vines? That's strange, they would not receive any photosynthesis here? A wizard or Finn's grass arm could have done this." She thought. "I should look for Finn." Princess Bubblegum concluded, but she noticed it was getting dark. "Time to head back to the Candy Kingdom, tomorrow I shall settle this issue." Princess Bubblegum thought, travelling back to the Candy Kingdom.

Finn collapses on his bed, realising how tired he was. "Damn, Wrotsky was right. I would never have the energy to help the revolution in the Candy Kingdom. The kingdom is very well defended, especially the Gumball Guardians and Rattleballs." Finn thought, closing his eyes. "Oh crap! I still haven't thought how I'm going to defeat Rattleballs and his robot colleagues, never mine, Finn Mertens can do anything!" He thinks before falling into the darkness of the night.

He wakes up and sees himself in the Breakfast Kingdom. "Strange dream. I guess Bao Ze Dong took over." Finn thought, entering the throne room. He sees his older self and Breakfast Princess.

"Oh sorry honey. I need to attend to my fellow here. It's one of those visions you know." Finn senior explained to Breakfast Princess and she relented.

"What the glob is happening? What about Huntress Wizard? Bao Ze Dong?" Finn questioned.

"Oh Huntress Wizard? I broke up with her, I couldn't live with what she demanded from me! Bao Ze Dong has been arrested and executed for treason. The revolution would not work man, just give up." Finn senior explained.

"Wait… breaking up with Huntress Wizard turned me into the king of the Breakfast Kingdom? Oh my glob!" Finn realised.

"Dude, isn't this what you wanted? Life is great am I right honey?" Finn senior declared and he walked back to Breakfast Princess snuggling with her.

Finn wakes up and sees himself in the Tree Fort. He sees multiple princesses walking about in his Tree Fort. He sees Huntress Wizard and walked to her. "Hey Huntress, I would like to know what is happening?" Finn asked.

"You shaved off your moustache, I like that new look of yours though. Well, Finn, don't you remember, all this princesses are your wives, and you're like the new ice king." Huntress Wizard explained coldly.

"Wake me up, this is stupid! What is wrong with me?" Finn shouted and woke up, seeing that is morning.

"Dude, you had nightmares?" Jake asked, back from criminal business.

"Yeah man, I need some advice." Finn remarked.

"Sure dude, Jake has a lot of experience in romance, tell me Finn, what's the problem?" Jake asked.

"Huntress Wizard said that we needed some separate time because of my small crush on Breakfast Princess." Finn explained.

"Well dude, you got yourself in a lot of trouble man. Can't help you out of this one. Plus, remember playing with those dolls, you can't handle multiple romantic relationships at once." Jake advised. "Dude, I'm going to be serious with you now. You have two choices, Monarchy or Freedom, choose wisely. Monarchy will cause you to get married to a princess, wonder which ones are left, anyway most of them have crushes on you. Freedom will get you Huntress Wizard or some other girl, maybe Canyon. Doesn't matter anyway, your sex life is non-existent, for now!" Jake joked and the two brothers laughed together in a very long time. "You don't need to tell me your choice, see you at the Candy Kingdom, we won't overthrow Princess Bubblegum if you don't show up." Jake notified stretching out of the Tree Fort.

Finn sat by his bed, thinking about his next actions. "Huntress Wizard or some princess?" He thought.

Starchy was at the guard's gates, disguised with a Guy Fawkes mask, he sees Jake coming. "Jelin! You're here! Where's Farl?" Starchy asked.

"He's in the romance biz, he will come. I think." Jake said with not much confidence. At that moment, a masked and cloaked figure showed up.

"Farl, you're here! Let's go." Starchy remarked.

"I and Comrade Jelin will take out the Gumball Guardians." Finn notified and he and Jake sneaked round the Candy Castle, they spot the first Gumball Guardian. "Comrade, immobilize him while I slash him." Finn discussed and Jake's nod was the only reply they need.

"It's…" Jake started.

"Revolution Time!" Finn finished and they fist-bumped.

Jake sprang out of position, growing in size, till he's larger than the Gumball Guardian, he brings the Gumball Guardian to the ground while Finn used his grass sword and sliced open the Gumball Guardian, slicing the wiring in it, destroying the function of the Gumball Guardian.

"Intruder! Intruder!" The other Gumball Guardian announced, firing its laser onto Finn and Jake.

"What the glob!" Princess Bubblegum woke up startled, she climbed out of her bed in her nightgown. She went to the window and sees the city in chaos. "Why are the citizens attacking the Banana Guards?" She remarked while seeing two figures attacking the Gumball Guardians. "One has stretchy powers, and one is very athletic. Seems very suspicious, is it Finn and Jake?" Princess Bubblegum thought seriously. She sees the chaos unravels, her people fighting the Banana Guards and the only Gumball Guardian being combated by Farl Merx and Jelin. As the last Gumball Guardian fell, the Candy People, motivated by their closeness to victory surged forward. "All my efforts, all gone." Princess Bubblegum remarked. "I shall make my last stand, if I go down, I will go down with my supporters." She continued, grabbing a laser shotgun she always kept in a closet.

"Comrade! Let me pay Princess Bubblegum a visit, help out the rebels!" Finn commanded, and Jake activated ear shield and pushed Banana Guards out of the way, giving more ground to the rebels.

"Good day Princess Bubblegum!" Finn notified Princess Bubblegum of his presence, by jumping onto her balcony. Princess Bubblegum fired her shotgun at Finn, Finn instinctively, grabbed his cloak and the cloak absorbed the energy of the shells. "The cloak is very powerful, wonder why Starchy hasn't realised its potential?" Finn thought as he reeled the shock from the shells.

"I wanna know your identity, who were the ones who outsmarted me? I must know before I die." Princess Bubblegum demanded, while firing her shotgun again. This time, Finn was too close to her and the shells blew Finn's mask off his face.

"Finn? What the glob? End this right now! Stop the rebels!" Princess Bubblegum demanded, reeling from the shock that Finn, someone who was a henchman compared to her, outsmarted her.

"No princess. And I will take that." Finn remarked, grabbing the shotgun from Princess Bubblegum's hands.

"No, impossible! There is no way in a million years that I have been outsmarted by someone whose IQ is way lower than me!" Princess Bubblegum shouted in anger, angry at herself for not calculating Finn's betrayal.

"Let's welcome the new era in OOO, the end of Monarchy and class division! Don't worry, since you're not running a kingdom anymore, you can have some fun with Marceline." Finn said smugly.

"Never!" Princess Bubblegum angrily lunged for Finn's throat, but Finn sent Princess Bubblegum reeling to the ground. Finn grabbed his burnt mask, it was now burnt, but it sure looked cool. Finn puts it on and got to work.

"Sorry princess, I don't usually hurt girls physically, but you forced my hand." Finn explained, dragging her body to the balcony. "Banana Guards, arms down! Princess Bubblegum has fallen! Please welcome the new era under President Starchy!" Finn declared. The Banana Guards, seeing that all hope was lost, drop their weapons. The rebels cheered in response.

At the moment, Rattleballs and his fellow robots kicked open Princess Bubblegum's bedroom door and surrounded Finn. "Sorry dude, but we serve Princess Bubblegum one hundred percent, stand down or we must use force against you." Rattleballs, the leader of the group demanded.

"Make me!" Finn declared, using his grass arm, turning into multiples vines breaking them by forcing them against the walls, leaving Rattleballs who dodged Finn's assault.

"If you respect me, show me who you are." Rattleballs demanded, brandishing his sword.

Finn removed his mask, still respecting Rattleballs sword skills. "It's me Rattleballs." Finn notified.

"Strange isn't it. It used to me disloyal to Princess Bubblegum, now it's you. I'm sorry former friend, I have to put you down." Rattleballs apologised before lunging. Finn parried his blow, but Rattleballs struck again quickly. Finn's grass arm turned into a grass shield which deflected Rattleballs blow. Rattleballs did a dirty trick, aiming for Finn's legs, but Finn's grass arm turned into a whip which curled around Rattleballs' sword. It grabbed the sword and flung it out of the window.

"You win friend. You cannot stop me from being loyal to Princess Bubblegum one hundred percent. Please struck me." Rattleballs pleaded, collapsing onto the ground, knowing that defeat will come.

"From now on, you and your robots serve President Starchy and the following democratically elected presidents. You don't serve the princess anymore, you serve the state now." Finn replied, putting on his mask and left Rattleballs climbing up, repairing the other robots, knowing now that he has a duty to the new Candy State.

President Starchy was brought to power to stabilize the Candy Kingdom. Starchy instituted the freedom of information, expression and multiple other policies that the Candy People never enjoyed under the suppression of Princess Bubblegum. Torture is now banned and the Banana Guards were put in more administrative and creative roles, the robots replacing them and the Gumball Guardians guarding the state after being repaired.

Finn hauled Princess Bubblegum to her new home, with Marceline. "Hope you enjoy being with Marceline." Finn remarked, throwing her into a private room. It was practically a hotel room, "You and Marceline and have some good memories together now! Happy?" Finn explained.

The Wildberry guards grabbed the wrapped up in grass Marceline and thrown her into the room with Princess Bubblegum. Finn made the guards leave and he cut open the grass before slamming shut the cell door.

"If you still have any courage left in you, fight me!" Marceline demanded.

"Here's the deal. You either accept this, or I make you two my wives. Hah! I'm just joking, you two are too old for me!" Finn laughed, leaving Princess Bubblegum and Marceline in their very nice room. It had lots of amenities, it even had a television, which is pretty good for the political prisoners.


	12. Slalin

"Mind telling me the location of your kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Why?" Raggedy Princess replied.

"Don't you feel lonely, being in prison and stuff? You can be with your people." Finn explained, thinking," What can a couple of ragdolls do military wise?"

"Yeah… but I have no arms to draw a map, it's very hard to describe." Raggedy Princess remarked, while giggling.

"Ok, but can you stop giggling, it's creepy." Finn requested.

"Ok Finn. Oh yes, I have a sock that has the map to my kingdom. Are you going to bring my people here?" Raggedy Princess asked, while pulling socks out of her eyehole, grabbing a sock that had markings on it. Finn took the sock and analysed it, it was in a very secluded part of the forest.

"Thank you princess, I will get your people so you won't feel so lonely." Finn bid Raggedy Princess goodbye, leaving her just standing in her cell staring at Finn leaving.

Finn followed the directions of the sock map, which smelled of a dirty rag, and sees a wooden cabin. He sneaked around, getting closer, he sees ragdolls around the wooden cabin. They were apparently guarding the cabin, they were holding tiny rag spears and had rag bows and arrows. "Hmm… apparently Raggedy Princess is very talented in the art of sewing, even able to make weapons out of rags." Finn remarked, he removed his mask and cloak, he wanted to look friendly.

"Hey guys, what you guys doing?" Finn called out, walking closer to the cabin. The ragdoll guards were very defensive though, they pointed their spears at Finn.

"State your purpose." One of the ragdoll guards demanded as the rest of the ragdoll guards surrounded the huge Finn with their spears and their bows pointing at Finn.

"Hey guys, why are you so aggressive? Anything happened?" Finn asked.

"State your purpose!" The guard continued, the archers, cocked their bows at the same time while the spear regiments moved closer to Finn, ready to attack anytime when ordered.

"Wait, he smells like our princess?" One of the spear ragdolls shouted out. The rest of the ragdolls, rushed forward to Finn, and they smelled him.

"Explain why you smell like our princess?" The guard demanded.

"I know where your princess is, I can bring you all there." Finn explained. Sadly, the ragdolls had never met anyone else in their lifetimes, other than their princess whom they trusted, so they trust people very easily. Finn morphed his grass arm into a huge grass pouch. "Here, bring every ragdoll in this pouch, so I can bring you all to your princess." Finn explained. The ragdolls scattered, grabbing every ragdoll citizen of the Raggedy Kingdom. The ragdolls all lined up and clambered into the pouch, expanding in size when it did not have enough space. After the ragdoll citizens clambered in, Finn ripped of the pouch and placed it in his bag pack, his arm growing back again, since he was in the sunlight.

Finn reassured the ragdolls by pretending," Now off we go, going to see your princess." He instead decided to explore the wooden cabin, see if there's any intelligence that can be used possessed by the Raggedy Kingdom. "Good thing grass is somewhat opaque, the ragdolls would not find out I betrayed them." Finn thought, opening the rotting wooden cabin door. He enters and sees the wooden cabin only had one room. He looked around, he sees a bed made out of rags, a workstation made out of rags, and practically everything is made out of rags. He decided to explore the workstation, he sees needle on the workstation, and he notices that there are drawers, he opened the drawers. There were balls of yarn, looked recycled yarn from old rags.

"Raggedy Kingdom is broke, guess that's why Raggedy Princess works a scarecrow part-time." Finn thought, he opens another drawer and sees books made out of rags. "Oh my glob, they write by sewing the words onto the books, that's a very sad life." Finn thought and he looks at the books' content. "How to sew, nope, eh… a diary, should be useful." Finn thought, knowing that anything he says now can be heard by the ragdolls. He grabbed some pieces of paper out of his bag to write some words. He then grabbed his telephone and messaged Jake," Need help to move some stuff, sending coordinates, don't talk at all, I will pass some notes to tell you what to do. Don't talk with me too, this is very important." Finn decided to flip through the diary, "Got saved by Finn the human, first time we met, I had an instant crush on him. Flip. How long has it been since Finn and me met? Flip. Gotta make some money for the kingdom, working as a scarecrow part-time, making poems as well, and being a scarecrow is boring." Finn stopped reading, he hated the feeling of embarrassment, and he felt that if he could see himself, his cheeks would flare red. He continued to explore, he notices peanut butter jars lying around. "So what do ragdolls feed on? Peanut Butter?" Finn thought, he walked out of the cabin and waited for Jake, writing some more notes on the pieces of paper for Jake to understand.

Jake stretched to the coordinates and noticed and wooden cabin with Finn sitting outside, he remembered to keep quiet and did not call Finn. He stretched downwards and walked to Finn, wearing his mask of course. Finn passed him some pieces of papers which Jake reads in his mind," Captured Raggedy Princess, need you to move her stuff from Raggedy Kingdom to her prison cell."

Jake wrote on the piece of paper," A crush on Raggedy Princess?"

"No man, I'm not a jerk. Make things a bit more hospitable for her." Finn wrote back. Jake stretched his arms and grabbed the stuff in the wooden cabin and he morphed into a truck, able to store all of his things on his back. Finn opened the door of the Jake Truck, and sat on a seat. After grabbing multiple items, Jake drove off.

"So Peebs, what should we do now?" Marceline asked, flipping through the channels on the television in the room.

"Marceline, I'm thinking of ways of escaping." The former Princess, replied, while knocking on the walls of the room, the walls were all filled, not hollow.

"Come on girl, this is an opportunity to use." Marceline persuaded.

"Seriously Marceline, I have no time to think of romance when I'm locked here while my people suffer under Finn's rule.

"Fine Bonnibel, but the offer will still be on the table." Marceline replied, channel surfing on the television.

"Raggedy Kingdom falls, its populace is gone as well as its princess." The news channel in Wildberry State broadcasted.

"Bonnibel, I have a feeling that the reign of kings and queens are over." Marceline truthfully remarked.

"When Wildberry Kingdom fell, I already had thoughts like that. I now hate myself for being right." Princess Bubblegum replied, examining the room's door, it was a metal door, bulletproof and flameproof, she estimated.

"There you go Raggedy Princess, your kingdom and your citizens." Finn explained, passing her a massive grass pouch filled with her citizens while Jake unloaded Raggedy Princess' items, her workstation, her sewing needle and her rag books. "If you need any yarn, just ask the Wildberry guard." Finn continued.

"Princess, are you ok?" One of the citizens leaving the grass bag asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Finn." Raggedy Princess replied.

"Ok and goodbye, hope you enjoy your citizens, me and Jake are going off exploring." Finn replied, trying his best to forget the content he read in Raggedy Princess' diary.

"So dude, now what, which kingdom do you plan to infiltrate next?" Jake asked, while they were walking out of the dungeons.

"The Slime Kingdom, it has the potential to take over the world, plus that military is massive!" Finn replied.

"Dude, that is going to be hard. The Slime people have access to the best disco in all of OOO, it's going to be hard to sway them over. Why not do what you did to Raggedy Princess, wipe out the kingdom as a threat?" Jake recommended.

"Jake, don't you get it. They have tanks, planes and submarines, pre-war stuff. We can't fight against that!" Finn explained.

"Well dude, that's your problem. I'm going to get some more dosh." Jake notified Finn before stretching away.

Finn walks in the Badlands, without his gear, his gear is widely-known around OOO already, wearing it means he has to fight the Slime Kingdom's military. Finn notices a bubbling slime pool and walks in there, noticing random pre-war stuff around the slime pool. He decided to observe the items, see if there's anything useful since last time when he was here. He sees a photo, for some reason, it survived the slime covering around it, the photo was still very clear. Finn grabbed it and analyses the picture, he sees that it was labelled. "Mikhail Gorbachev?" Finn read, he sees notes written around it. "America forced us. We also needed the resources, except America was too greedy. They forced our hand in Africa."

"What is America? What is Middle East?" Finn thought, grabbing the photo, knowing that there is some historical value in it. He entered the slime pool, he sunk and entered the slime kingdom, covered in slime. He shook the slime off himself, proceeding to travel to the Slime Kingdom's castle. He decided to sneak around the castle, observing the guards and officials. He heard a commotion from one of the castle's windows. He decided to move closer to hear what the commotion was about.

"Hey man, have you ever realised that this kingdom is run by a family feud? Funny, isn't it?" The slime guard spoke to another.

"Slalin, we can't speak of this. We may actually lose our disco privileges talking about this." The other guard warned.

"Bah! You know the new revolution, it would be much better if our system is like the Wildberry State and the Fire State, have you seen what they give their citizens. Free healthcare, free internet and free electricity! If I was the president of the Slime Kingdom, I would do the same thing!" Slalin remarked.

"Dream on mate." The other guard sarcastically replied, leaving Slalin enjoying his guard break.

"And you are going to be the next president pal." Finn thought, putting on his Farl Merx gear. He jumped into the window, to the shock of Slalin.

"Farl Merx, what are you doing here?" Slalin asked.

"So you know me, where do you get your information from?" Finn asked.

"From a certain radio station broadcaster, Starchy. Farl, are you here to bring the revolution to the slime kingdom?" Slalin asked.

"You guessed correctly, so you in?" Finn offered.

"Hell yeah! You got a deal comrade!" Slalin accepted and they both shook hands. They quickly exchanged contacts and Finn jumped out of the window as quick as he can, before being spotted.


	13. Wrotsky's secret

Finn decided to take out another princess, after building another base in Slime Kingdom. "Damn, revolution is going to take a long time in those kingdoms. Better take out another princess." Finn thought, while walking in the grasslands, to his neighbour. He sees a dog pen with a fence surrounding it. "How pathetic, can't even defend itself." Finn thought, walking closer to the dog pen. He begins to smell old hot dog water.

"Finn, is it you? I can smell you?" Hot Dog Princess asked.

"No, name's Farl Merx, I bet all of you know me already, prepare to perish." Finn explained.

"No, I'm very sure it's you Finn. So you're the one they call Farl Merx? Hot Dog Knights, assemble." Hot Dog Princess summoned.

"You and your knights, can't beat me." Finn coldly declared, slicing the Hot Dog Knights with his grass sword.

"What do you want from me Finn?" Hot Dog Princess asked, knowing that she had lost.

"To welcome you to your new home, in the Wildberry State." Finn explained, before knocking Hot Dog Princess out.

"Another job well done Finn." Wrotsky remarked.

"Cleaning up this small time princesses is easy, the problem is when we have to fight against kingdoms and cities with better governments, Wizard City, Slime Kingdom and Breakfast Kingdom are some examples." Finn remarked as the guards dragged Hot Dog Princess to her cell and her sliced up guards were sent to the Wildberry hospital.

"Comrade, my priorities is different from yours, I have to care about my people's safety, from Hunson Abadeer and The Lich, if they ever come back. My scientists have been working hard on these issues, we're creating a super weapon to defeat them." Wrotsky explained.

"Hmm… you're right comrade. Thanks for the tip, what do you think my next move should be?" Finn asked.

"Well comrade, I heard that you have girl issues. Mind explaining?" Wrotsky inquired.

"Well, I have crushes on some of the monarchs." Finn replied.

"Hmm… in fact comrade, I'm fine with that. Is not that the princesses will be locked in their cells forever, they will be integrated back into society as equals, sure you can pursue a romantic relationship with them." Wrotsky wisely suggested.

"No, not that. It's just that my girlfriend found out about it and now she kind of broke up with me." Finn explained, not really sad about the break up. He did not care about romantic relationships that much, ever since he broke up with Flame Princess, he had no romantic interest until he met Huntress Wizard. He began to feel sad about his breakup after thinking about it.

"Comrade, revolutions take time. Guess you can spend your time to patch things up." Wrotsky suggested.

"Wrotsky? Do you have any romantic interest in any of the wildberries?" Finn asked.

"Well, since we're comrades. Let me tell you a secret, I secretly have a crush on Wildberry Princess, I love her childlike voice and how cute she is when angry. I enjoy looking at her shouting insults at me because it looks so cute." Wrotsky confessed.

"Good luck on that comrade." Finn bid Wrotsky goodbye and travelled to Wizard City.

"Darn you Finn! I will kill you!" Flame Princess fumed in her cell.

"Princess, permission to speak truthfully?" Cinnamon Bun requested.

"CB, I'm no princess any more. Just call me Phoebe. And permission granted." Flame Princess agreed.

"Uhh… Phoebe I have feelings for you… as a woman." Cinnamon Bun awkwardly confessed.

"Sorry CB, I have no time for romance, after breaking up with Finn, it changed me a lot, I made myself not to have any romantic feelings with anyone, because they would betray me one day, and I hated that. Plus CB, I see you as a citizen, not as a partner." Flame Princess replied.

"Oh…ok." Cinnamon Bun remarked and life went on in the cell, nothing.

"Back in Wizard City." Finn thought, entering Wizard City. He noticed a change in the city. "Make Wizard City great again!" Finn read a poster, with Trump Wizard in it pointing at him. He looked at another Trump poster," Build the force field!" Another one," Take back our city!" Lastly, "Trump for mayor!"

Finn decided to observe their opposition's posters, Hillary wizard. "Stronger together! I'm ready for Hillary Wizard! Nasty woman for Hillary! Hillary for Mayor!" were the slogans he sees. He sees a notice, there is going to be a mayor's debate starting in five minutes in the town hall. Finn decided to head his way there to see how the debate would go.

Finn entered the town hall just as the debate was beginning. "Ok candidates, I'm going to ask some questions and each of you will have a chance to answer it let's begin. Hillary Wizard, this is for you. How do you plan to settle our illegal flow of non-wizards entering the city? "The moderator asked.

"We have entered a new age where we should accept this non-wizards as part of us. Enforcing it has become harder and harder, we should let them in, we would boost our economy as a result…" Hillary babbled on until Trump interjected.

"No! You shut the hell up! All the non-wizards are criminals! They should never be let into our city!" Trump Wizard interjected.

"I think we should take a harder look…" Hillary Wizard continued before being interrupted by Trump Wizard.

"Well, it's pretty hard to look at you! And we all can agree on that!" Trump Wizard interrupted. "And see, the only way I know to deal with the inflow of non-wizards are…" Trump Wizard stopped to hear the reply his supporters would shout.

"Build the force field!" All of Trump's wizard supporters shouted.

"Thank you!" Trump Wizard replied.

The rest of the debate went on, of course, Finn slept until the debate ended. He woke up and sees Huntress Wizard staring at him. "Oh hey Huntress, great debate isn't it?" Finn remarked, while getting up.

"Yeah… what are you doing here anyway dork?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Why I'm Farl Merx? I'm of course here to help out my comrades." Finn said, trying to act normal towards Huntress Wizard.

Huntress Wizard asked," So is Breakfast Princess your new girlfriend?"

"No, of course not." Finn remarked, and asked," Hey Huntress, you wanna spend some time together? It's has been a long time, I have the time now, so what do you think?"

"What do you want to do anyway?" Huntress Wizard said, coldly.

"Darn, how should I appease her?" Finn thought, before saying, "Wanna spray paint on Hillary Wizard's posters?"

"I don't know, I'm busy and stuff." Huntress Wizard replied coldly still.

"You sure?" Finn asked.

"I guess I will go, not for you, but to help out the revolution, plus it will be funny." Huntress Wizard explained. "Stay here." Huntress Wizard commanded before entering the ground.

After a few minutes, Huntress Wizard returned with a couple of spray cans. "Let's get started, shall we?" Finn notified her while grabbing a spray can, it sprays out black paint.

The two went to an alley and they sprayed random junk all over Hillary Wizard's poster. "Liar!" Huntress Wizard sprayed. "Pretty hard to look at!" Finn sprayed, and sprayed on a moustache on the poster. While Huntress Wizard was spraying all over the poster, Finn decided to have some fun at her expense. He decided to spray some paint on Huntress Wizard but no paint appeared onto her clothing.

"Magic!" Huntress Wizard explained with one word, and sprayed Finn with her spray can. Finn instinctively grabbed his cloak and used it to block her paint.

"Huntress? I have to ask you a question, do you seriously want to break up with me?" Finn asked.

"What do you think?" Huntress Wizard replied and the two continued to spray paint on Hillary Wizard posters.

After spray painting for a while, Finn suggested," Hey Huntress, let's capture another princess for the revolution?"

"Which one?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Jungle Princess." Finn offered.

"Sure, never liked her anyway. She sometimes messes me up when I'm a tree." Huntress Wizard agreed and the two travelled to the forest.

"Let me do the talking ok?" Finn said, removing his mask, he walked away from the bush which Huntress Wizard morphed into, into the village which Jungle Princess guards. "Jungle Princess? You there?" Finn demanded, while the villagers ran into their homes, suspicious of the newcomer.

"What do you want from me, Finn the human?" Jungle Princess ziplined down a vine and landed in front of Finn.

"I want to introduce myself, we have never talked personally. So, I'm looking for a quest. Can you help me with that?" Finn asked.

"Yes, in fact, I do have a quest for you. There's this certain forest nymph that has been plaguing these forests for very long. I need your assistance to hunt her down. I have tracked down where she has lived, I plan to get rid of her, you in?" Jungle Princess offered.

"Of course, I will slay this forest nymph." Finn remarked.

"Very well, let's go." Jungle Princess acknowledged and the two set off for Huntress Wizard's treehouse.

Jungle Princess was leading the way, Finn followed suit. "Hey Jungle Princess, ever heard of Farl Merx?" Finn asked.

"Of course, but with you here protecting me, what is there to be scared of?" Jungle Princess replied.

"Too easy." Finn thought. The two reached Huntress Wizard's treehouse and Jungle Princess observed the treehouse's door which is made out of tree roots. Finn instinctively felt the need to touch the door and with his mind, he commanded the door to open. The roots moved out of the way, making a doorway.

"Strange." Jungle Princess remarked, walking into the treehouse, examining everything in it.

"Did Huntress Wizard give me the key to her treehouse? She must have imprinted on me somehow?" Finn thought, following Jungle Princess.

"Interesting." Jungle Princess remarked, seeing the broken video game platform. Suddenly, vines risen from the ground to ensnare Jungle Princess.

"Finn, save me! It's a trap…" Jungle Princess shouted before the vines shut her up, dragging her into the ground.

"Good job Huntress. Ok now, get her out of the ground so we can bring her to the Wildberry State." Finn recommended. Suddenly, he also got ensnared. "What the…" Finn remarked before being ensnared.

"We can spend some time together now. Quality time, now listen, if you don't listen to what I say, I'm not going to let you go." Huntress Wizard threatened.

"Damn you Huntress!" Finn thought, the anger fed his grass arm, which some reason counteracts Huntress Wizard's vines ensnaring him. "Sorry Huntress Wizard, you're not the one in control, we're both equals. Don't try to overpower me." Finn remarked.

"Finn, is it really hard for you to listen to some words I want to tell you?" Huntress Wizard asked.

"Lay it on me." Finn agreed.

"Well Finn, all I wanted to say is that we should spend some more time with one another and that I love you. I can't afford to lose you." Huntress Wizard truthfully said.

"I love you too." Finn replied and they both kissed.

"Ok, let's get rid of this Jungle Princess." Huntress Wizard remarked and the couple travelled to the Wildberry State.

Note: Anyone who reads the previous stories know that I'm horrible at writing lemons, so yeah… no lemons.


	14. Breakfast Princess

"Goodbye Huntress." Finn bid Huntress Wizard goodbye, entering the ground to travel to Wizard City.

"So Finn, I see you patch things up." Wrotsky remarked. "Comrade, we have a problem, you have not been helping princesses lately, and you will be caught very soon." Wrotsky advised.

"What do you want me to do Wrotsky? Get a quest? I hate the monarchs, they all have better lives than us, bring them to the level of society that we are living in then they will understand!" Finn grumbled.

"You don't exactly have to do quests, just show more of your presence in some of the kingdoms." Wrotsky suggested.

"Ok comrade." Finn thanked and left for the Breakfast Kingdom, wanting to see progress on Bao Ze Dong.

"Ahh… comrade, you're here. Good, we will need your help. If you want to know the taste of bread, you must change the bread by eating it yourself. If you want to know the theory and methods of revolution, you must take part in revolution. All genuine knowledge originates in direct experience." Bao Ze Dong welcomed him in the secret location in the Breakfast Kingdom. Finn notices there were all types of breakfast in the location, a building owned by Princess Bubblegum, she invested in the Breakfast Kingdom. After seizing control of the Candy Kingdom, Starchy gave away properties that Princess Bubblegum invested throughout OOO to communists and rent payers. Bao Ze Dong negotiated with Starchy for the ownership of it.

"What help do you need?" Finn asked.

"Comrade, ever since the high profile coups in the Candy and Fire Kingdoms. The kingdoms have been building a secret police to monitor their citizens. I need you to turn off the heat, distract the princess." Bao Ze Dong explained.

"Why me?" Finn asked.

"Well, we all know of a special relationship between you and Breakfast Princess. Become her girlfriend, causing her to have a false sense of security. Then the revolution can proceed smoothly." Bao Ze Dong explained.

"But I have no intimate feelings toward her…" Finn rebutted.

"You don't need to, you do have a crush? Yes, so use that." Bao Ze Dong shook off Finn's argument.

"Fine Bao." Finn reluctantly agreed, removing his Farl Merx gear, travelling for Breakfast Kingdom's castle.

"Oh, it's you again. Well, come in, we all know your Breakfast Princess little knight." Jerry remarked, allowing Finn access.

"Something is going to happen… something bad." Finn thought, walking in the castle.

"Good day Finn." Breakfast Princess greeted to him. Finn smelled Breakfast Princess egg-breath, and tried his best not to comment on it.

"Good day princess." Finn greeted, ignoring the fact he does have a small crush on her.

"Finn, some of the princesses are beginning to suspect you and Jake are Farl Merx and Jelin, which is impossible right? Why would you be spending your precious time with me?" Breakfast Princess remarked.

"Yeah!" Finn said confidently, trying to hide the fact that he was actually Farl Merx. Finn remembered the task at hand. "Hey Breakfast Princess…" Finn started, thinking," I can't do it! I don't dare!"

"Yes?" Breakfast Princess remarked.

"Fuck it!" Finn thought, asking," Want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would." Breakfast Princess replied, asking," What are we going to do anyway?"

"It's a secret." Finn lied, thinking," Oh no, where should I bring her? I don't even know what she likes and stuff?" "Follow me." Finn commanded and Breakfast Princess followed.

"Darn, I have no clue. Wait, coffee!" Finn thought, after seeing the coffee moat. "Let's have some coffee." Finn suggested.

"Delightful." Breakfast Princess remarked. By the moat, were disposable cup dispensers, the two grabbed a cup and had a cup a coffee.

As Finn sipped on the cup of coffee, he realised he did not have lunch, "Thanks to the thing with Huntress Wizard." He thought. "Let's have some breakfast." Finn suggested, knowing the customs of the Breakfast Kingdom, for them, any meal of the day is known as breakfast.

"Sure!" Breakfast Princess agreed, every Breakfast Person would never turn down breakfast. They went to the best restaurant in the Breakfast Kingdom. "Serve breakfast!" Breakfast Princess demanded, and the breakfast waiters began serving a pretty average breakfast, two strips of bacon, an egg, and orange juice, which was pretty ok for Finn. Finn dug in, noticing that Breakfast Princess was just looking in, not eating at all.

"Princess, I find it strange to see you watch me eat, this is not how things work." Finn pointed out truthfully.

"Oh, I didn't realise." Breakfast Princess lied, digging in as well.

After the meal, Finn remembered," Making Breakfast Princess your girlfriend." "How? It's going to take time, but I do have time." Finn thought, remembering he was still waiting for the revolution to gain traction in Wizard City, Slime Kingdom and Breakfast Kingdom.

Music started playing and Breakfast Princess suggested," Shall we dance?"

Finn accepted and they left their seats, heading for the dance floor, which was already filled with Breakfast People dancing to the music. They danced to the music, ballroom style. As they swung around, Finn tried his best not to step on anyone's feet since it was his first time, but still, he was clumsy. The Breakfast People sitting by the sidelines were taking photos and posting all over OOO's social media, reassuring the princesses who were suspecting Finn and Jake to be Farl Merx and Jelin.

"Part one complete. Time to continue as Farl Merx." Finn thought as he danced with Breakfast Princess. After they had a dance, they were both fatigued and decided to head back to the Breakfast Kingdom's castle.

"Hey Finn, let's watch a movie together." Breakfast Princess suggested, bringing him to one part of the castle. "This is where we hosted the annual Princess Day, it has a giant screen where we can watch the movie." Breakfast Princess explained. They sat down side by side and watched a romantic movie.

"Damn, this is so sappy." Finn thought while watching the movie. Finn thinks of adventuring while they were watching the movie.

Breakfast Princess said some words to the seemingly interested Finn," I love this movie Finn. I bet you are enjoying as well! If we could do this every day without my royal duties, how lovely would it be?"

"Yeah…" Finn replied, thinking about the Dungeon Train. "Wait! What?" Finn thought, getting back to reality, just in time as the movie ends. He sees what was in front of him and sees Breakfast Princess staring at him. She was leaning in and Finn complied, and they kissed. Finn smelled her egg-breath and felt Breakfast Princess' skin, which was egg yolk.. "I love you Breakfast Princess." Finn confessed.

"I love you too." Breakfast Princess agreed and they kissed again.

"This is going to fun, no more relenting to Lemongrab." Finn thought as he travelled for Castle Lemongrab. Under the cover of the night, he was almost invisible, when wearing the cloak. He climbed over the walls, sprouting vines to curl over the wall, to climb them. He dodged the guards guarding the walls, knocking out some of the guards, dumping their bodies by throwing them off the wall and just leaving it in a secluded area. Finn sees two Lemonguards guarding Castle Lemongrab. He sees a random lemon sweet on the ground, he picked it up and threw it in the direction of the guards.

"Hey! Look! Sweets!" One of the guard pointed out and rushed forward to claim his prize.

"Who says it's yours! It's mine!" The other declared and they got into a brawl, attracting the attention of the other guards, fighting for the sweets as well.

"Too easy." Finn thought, walking in the throne room, where Lemongrab was sitting on his throne, holding a mitt in his hand, observing it. He held a sound sword in his other hand.

"You! I did not allow entrance to you!" Lemongrab shouted, throwing the mitt to the side and pointing his sound sword.

"Something wrong Lemonshit? You psychopathic piece of shit! I'm here to take you out dumbass!" Finn declared, remembering the experience of being reconditioned.

"Unacceptable!" Lemongrab shouted and a wave of sound was fired at Finn.

"Get a better weapon loser!" Finn laughed, dodging another sound wave. The Lemonguards fighting outside settled their fight and rushed in to capture Finn. "Dang, I'm outnumbered." Finn thought, dodging another sound wave. The Lemonguards were incapable to fight, just jumping onto Finn. Finn was pinned onto the ground amid the piling Lemonguards jumping on him.

Note: So what happened between Breakfast Princess and Finn? I'm not sure? Maybe I will post another book following the events, just to practice writing lemons. It will follow this story, filling in the gaps where lemons are supposed to be. Don't need to tell me your opinions, I am planning on doing it, just to practice writing lemons I guess.


	15. Turtle Princess

"Wah?" Finn remarked, opening his eyes, seeing himself in Lemongrab's reconditioning chamber.

"What you did was unacceptable! And now you shall be reconditioned!" Lemongrab shouted, flipping a lever. Finn just stood up and checked on himself, body parts intact, no pain felt and all his gear was missing. "Finn! You shall pay for all the pranking you did on the past." Lemongrab declared, waiting for the reconditioning chamber to activate. The floor was charged with electricity, but Finn just stood calmly, yawning. "What?" Lemongrab remarked.

"You little shit, I'm immune to electricity." Finn explained, punching the glass that separated him and Lemongrab, while remembering drinking the magic water that made him immune to the thunder boar. Finn grabbed Lemongrab and tossed him into the reconditioning chamber, watching him filling up with jolts of electricity, and Lemongrab stood in place, not daring to move, the pain was unbearable since as a lemon he was mostly made of water. Finn grabbed his gear, which was by the machine that controls the reconditioning chamber, instead of destroying it, he decided to let Lemongrab get shocked, feeling a bit evil. It made him feel great. "Instead of capturing you, I'm just going to let you enjoy the rest of your day." Finn smirked, leaping out of the castle's window, using his vines to escape in the middle of the night.

"Knock knock, here comes the devil." Finn remarked, at the library where Turtle Princess resides. He decided to make a grand entrance, since what can a princess whose kingdom is the library do to him. Finn kicked open the large wooden doors of the library. He advanced into the library, using the cover of the darkness as his advantage.

Meanwhile, Turtle Princess wakes up in her bedroom, in the library. She quickly turned on the light in her bedroom, she got out of bed. She was terrified of going to the library in the dark, it was a huge space, many things can hide among the shelves, demons, dragons, ghouls and ghosts are some examples. Turtle Princess is no fighter, encountering those scare her, but as the guardian of the library she had no choice. She grabbed a torch on the bedstand, which she uses to check on the library for occasions like today. She walked out of her bedroom, prepared to face the elements.

"Dang where's that annoying princess that keeps shushing everyone?" Finn thought, exploring the library with his eyes, not equipped with a torch. He walked in a shelf, and for curiosity sake, grab a random book on the shelf. He sees the title in the dark," Soviet Russia and America, why it ended." He grabbed the book immediately, knowing that the Great Mushroom War had something to do with it, seeing the word 'Russia', he wanted to know more about it.

Turtle Princess crept out of the hallway which connected her room to the library, shining her torch on everything. The walls, rugged floor and the ceiling. The hallway had portraits of her ancestors, the turtles that had been librarians till this day. To Turtle Princess, It looked scary, her ancestors staring right at her. She walks down the hallway, as she walks, she hears conversation from the portraits. She looks at a portrait, her grandfather's portrait, it spoke to her," Hello granddaughter, how's affairs at the library?"

"How are you speaking to me?" Turtle Princess asked the portrait, thinking she was insane.

"Duh, imagination. We have a warning for you." The portrait warned.

"What?" Turtle Princess asked.

"Don't trust Finn the human." The portrait replied before becoming still again. Turtle Princess was confused, she had not received the gossip that Finn the human might be Farl Merx. She sees the end of the hallway, where she has to climb down a flight of stairs to reach the ground floor, where all the shelves of books were. She raced forward before hearing a commotion. She reached the portraits of her mother and father. They were conversing, as she got closer, their words became more audible.

"Hello dear." Her mother greeted.

"Why yes, we have been conversing." Her father acknowledged.

"Do you have anything to tell me? Am I going crazy?" Turtle Princess asked.

"Of course not. Perhaps? Anyway, do not proceed." Her mother warned.

"Yes of course. Better not proceed." Her father remarked.

"But I have a duty, to protect this library and the books contained in it. This is what both of you had told me!" Turtle Princess justified.

"Sometimes, you have to think about oneself, one cannot stop destiny. Why were books burnt in history? Because the protectors were powerless to stop the burning. Stop, turn around, and run for your life. A new era has dawned on OOO." Her mother advised.

"But… my duty…" Turtle Princess stammered.

"Go! Just go! Run!" Her father screamed and the portraits became still. Turtle Princess searched her soul and had to make a choice, she always listened to her parents' words and had sworn to protect the books. But who should she listen to? Her fake imaginary parents or protect the only thing she worked in her whole life? She made a choice and stepped forward at the end of the hallway, pointing her torch at her surroundings. She, at the second floor of the library, pointed her torch around the library, searching for the source of the noise.

Finn observes his surroundings, in the complete darkness, when he sees a sudden flash of light, its source from the second floor. "Gotcha!" Finn thought, dodging the flash of the torchlight, searching for him. He raced to the stairs and climbed to the second floor, he activated his hidden blades, and poised for the pounce.

Turtle Princess heard commotion by the stairs, she grabbed her torch and pointed it at the stairs, walking slowly and silently. Her heart was pounding with fear, her legs began to shake. She felt the adrenaline to run pump through her veins, but she remembered her oath that she took when she first worked at the library. She poised her torch as a weapon declaring," Whoever you are… I'm not afraid of you… you should be afraid of me… come and face me…."

"Aww, a little scared turtle, let's see what you can do after I take that torch away from you." Finn mocked, pouncing on Turtle Princess, using his hidden blades to whack the torch out of Turtle Princess' hands.

Turtle Princess instinctively parried Finn's attack, landing a blow on Finn's face, whacking his mask off. "Finn… it's you?" Turtle Princess asked, defending herself with her torch.

"What do you think princess?" Finn sarcastically replied, thrusting his hidden blades at Turtle Princess.

Turtle Princess instinctively, hide in her shell. "See if you can get me now?" She challenged. Finn stared at the shell, estimating that it would be too heavy for him to lug it back to the Wildberry State, and Jake was busy sleeping.

"Well, enjoy your ride." Finn laughed, rolling Turtle Princess slowly, to exit the library. Turtle Princess was too shaken by the experience to even react.

"Oh, it must be tiring comrade." Wrotsky remarked, as tbe guards hefted Turtle Princess to her new cell.

"Yeah, it sure took forever." Finn agreed, after pushing Turtle Princess to the Wildberry State. The sun was already rising, and a new day begins.

"Comrade, I think it's best you take a break." Wrotsky recommended.

"How's progress between you and Wildberry Princess?" Finn asked.

"She's still a bit hostile, which is expected. How about you? Heard of you having two lovers at the same time? You can only choose one. You can have more than one or as many as you want, and it's normal and stuff, but polygamy, is morally not right." Wrotsky explained.

"Yeah, and the revolution is all about morals. Wrotsky, I feel that I have changed, feeling evil, kinds of feels good." Finn confessed.

"Yes, as any leader would have to. A leader must choose between good and evil, the question is, what will you choose? But I believe you will be fine, you're still good right? You are only helping us because you want to change peoples lives for the better, yes? So don't worry comrade!" Wrotsky assured.

"Thanks comrade." Finn thanked and travelled to the Tree Fort to turn in for the night.

"Military power should go down." Flambo demanded in the council for the people meeting in the Fire State.

"But the military provides jobs for the people, we can't just fire them for the sake of firing them!" An advisor of the old regime defended.

"Fire them on the charges of corruption. Who knows what they can do with all that power? They can perform a coup anytime, so we need to tear down the military. The budget should be five percent for military!" Flambo demanded. Most of the council members were revolutionaries and they agreed, with a small majority of capable ex-kingdom bureaucrats opposing, unfamiliar with the new type of what seemed radical policies Flambo was implementing.

"Twenty percent each will go to healthcare and education." Flambo declared.

"But that is a ridiculous amount of money that we are giving to the people!" The bureaucrats argued.

"The people is important to the state as a whole, of course we must prioritize their welfare!" Flambo's revolutionaries argued and that was agreed upon.

"Twenty percent should go to industry, to give the unemployed and the ex-soldiers' jobs and improve welfare all round." Flambo declared and there was no opposition, improving the industry benefits everyone and it was passed.

"Good work Flambo." The supporters remarked after the year's budget was passed. Flambo was pleased, he never received this kind of recognition before. Flambo enters the state's castle, where he resides. He spends his days chatting with the citizens of his state, cracking down on corruption and improving the freedoms of the oppressed Fire People. He visits his prisoner, Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun.

"Oh hi Flambo!" Cinnamon Bun cheerfully remarked.

"What do you want?" Flame Princess coldly asked.

"As the president of the state, I have the power to execute both of you on the crime of treason against the people. So improve that attitude of yours princess!" Flambo declared. "Anyway, I just come to check on you both, anyway, what do you of recoiling with Finn?" Flambo suggested.

"Never! I will never forgive traitors to me, he betrayed me two times already!" Flame Princess angrily shouted, trying to reach out for Flambo, but the cell's bars held her back. Flambo grabbed a nearby bucket of water, and tossed it at her. "Arrghhh!" Flame Princess screamed in pain as some of the water was blocked By Cinnamon Bun shielding Flame Princess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry princess! Now, hope you enjoy your time with your champion! The people will never miss you, you might be better than your father, but you're still a tyrant." Flambo laughed while leaving the dungeons.


	16. Great Mushroom War

"Now what?" Finn asked, opening the door of the Tree Fort. He sees cute mushroom figures and in the centre, the Cute King.

"Finn the human, I came here to thank you for teaching me the ways of using my cuteness." Cute King thanked.

"Anything else? Because I'm pretty sure you're more evil than cute." Finn pointed out.

"Yeah, you got me. I'm here to take over the Tree Fort." Cute King confessed.

"No way." Finn disagreed, and was about to close the door.

"How about now?" Cute King, laid on the ground, acting cute.

"No." Finn replied coldly, kicking Cute King, Cute King's body was flung away. "I'm a changed dude, come and mess with me once you get an army that does not collapse while attacking." Finn explained, shutting the door.

Finn went to the Tree Fort's living room, sitting on the couch. He grabbed his bag pack, removing the book he stole from the library. He began to flip thought it, learning about the buildup till the Great Mushroom War. "The Untied States of America intervened in the Afghanistan conflict with the Soviet Union. Bringing them on the brink of nuclear war. Then the wall collapsed, the Soviets immediately sent troops to secure the border. The US sent troops to secure East Germany's liberty, the two stood off in the conflict. Poised with the risk of losing their grip, the Soviets had no choice but to threaten nuclear war, but the Americans did not believe that the Soviets would dare to fire nuclear missiles. A malfunctioning of one of the satellites shown that there were projectiles fired from American heading for Russia. The soldiers believed the technology and reported it to higher up. Mikhail Gorbachev had no choice but to press the button, being pressured by the military as one should always trust technology. What if it was a real nuclear arsenal fired by the US, the situation would be disastrous for them and successful for the US, knocking out their nuclear missile firing capabilities. Mikhail Gorbachev reluctantly presses the button that will seal the world's fate. The US military noticed the incoming onslaught of nuclear missiles by satellite and alerted George HW Bush. George HW Bush realised that it was not a false alarm and retaliated by sending nuclear missiles as well. Meanwhile, in the Soviet Underground Research Lab, scientists compress atomic elements, getting more energy for a Great Mushroom War."

Finn stopped reading, hearing commotion in the room. He looks up and sees two cuties holding a dagger. "Seriously?" Finn remarked, using his grass arm to grow vines that ensnared the cuties, immobilizing them. "Now tell me what does your king want, or else I will crush you alive." Finn threatened.

"Like our king has told you, we want your Tree Fort." The cutie explained, still ensnared, unable to escape.

"You know what? Let's have some fun shall we? It's just that I would enjoy it and you won't." Finn explained, using his grass arm to control the vines, to fling the cuties out of the window. Finn hears the shouts and pleads of the cuties before they cannot be heard, and Finn sat down on his chair. At this moment, Jake stretched through the window, holding a sack of gold. "Jake, how's progress?" Finn asked.

"It's fine dude. I checked Social Media man, heard you hooked up with Breakfast Princess? Is it Breakfast Princess or Huntress Wizard? Or both? But after interacting with Huntress Wizard, she doesn't seem like the one that will give you up easily. Same for Breakfast Princess. So which one is it? Or another one?" Jake suggested.

"I don't know man. I love both of them equally, I can't lose any of them." Finn explained truthfully.

"Well dude, Breakfast Princess will hate your guts after you overthrow her." Jake reminded. "But, if she truly loves you, maybe you will have a chance to hook together again?" Jake continued.

"Well, perhaps dude. Perhaps." Finn remarked.

"Wanna go adventuring dude? We haven't been adventuring for a long time." Jake suggested.

"Sure. Know any good dungeons?" Finn asked.

"Yeah dude, found this super cool dungeon that was left untouched for a long time." Jake agreed, grabbing Finn before travelling together to the dungeon.

"So it's in the Ice Kingdom?" Finn asked and they travel through the Ice Kingdom.

"Yeah, don't worry about Ice King. He is chilling in Wizard City right? You recruited him." Jake confirmed. "Ok, we're here." Jake notified, morphing back from Giant Self to normal self and putting Finn onto the snowy ground. "It's a historical dungeon, we need historical items to get pass it. Something to do with the word 'soviet'. We need an item to do with soviet, you got lots of junk lying around, you should have something to use. I have junk, but the junk are usually new stuff, I stole all of them." Jake explained.

Finn remembered the photo he picked up in his travels to the Slime Kingdom. He grabbed it and searched for something to use it on. Jake began brushing the snow of the locked dungeon, looking for anything out of place. "Dude, I found this scanner." Jake notified and Finn rushed over, seeing the scanner. It had a surface, to scan the items. Finn grabs the photo and placed it on the scanner, the scanner registered the photo and words were shown on the screen, "Welcome Mikhail Gorbachev." Before the entrance opened and the two adventurers venture in.

"Dude, do you have any clue what this is?" Jake asked, pointing at a symbol engraved into the wall. It was rectangular in shape, coloured red. At the top left corner, was a hammer and a sickle and there was a star above it. "Soviet?" Finn thought, replying," I think it's some kingdom."

"Strange kingdom dude. Soviet isn't even English, what kind of kingdom is it?" Jake questioned as they advanced further. They noticed portraits in the dungeon, if it even was a dungeon. The portraits were labelled.  
Finn went to the first portrait and read out what was labelled," Vladimir Lenin (1870–1924) Note: The leader". Jake went to the second portrait and read out what was labelled," Joseph Stalin (1878–1953) Note: Killed many for modernization". Finn went on to see a third portrait, reading out what was labelled under the portrait," Georgy Malenkov (1902–1988) Note: Couldn't survive the political struggle." Jake went to a forth portrait, reading out what was labelled," Nikita Khrushchev (1894–1971) Caused the Sino-Soviet split." Finn advanced, noticing another portrait," Leonid Brezhnev (1906–1982) Note: Began the fall of the Soviet Union" Jake proceeded, noticing another portrait," Yuri Andropov (1914–1984) Note: Not very trusting." Finn began getting bored of seeing the portraits, but read them anyway, learning more about 'Soviet' may unlock the secrets to the Great Mushroom War, especially the bomb that was dropped. Konstantin Chernenko (1911–1985) Note: Reformed education."

Jake moved forward and noticed there was one last portrait," Dude, there's only one last portrait. It say's Mikhail Gorbachev (1931–) Note: Destroyed the Soviet Union."

The two adventurers were a bit spooked, knowing that what they were in was not a dungeon, but an underground bunker. They noticed a television screen and there was a button in front of it. "You press it, or me?" Jake asked, still a small coward.

"Nah, man. I will press it." Finn confidently said, pressing the only button and the television screen activated.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The television screen counted down before a video played out. "Hello fellow comrades, I bet you're happy that you have survived the nuclear blast. Now I will explain how things work around here. This bunker is built to ensure for your survival for a hundred years, estimated. The bunker is not meant for one to stay forever, it is for one to temporary stay until your fellow comrades come to save you. The bunker contains a water filtration system and a generator. Comrades, you will have to search for food to consume, but luckily comrades, each bunker comes with cans of food to survive for about twenty years. Now, let's wait for our fellow comrades while we wait it out." The commentator explained, Finn and Jake feeling a bit creped out, they were listening to someone's voice who was long dead.

The whole bunker lit up, and Finn and Jake sees dead bodies immediately, they were humanoid in size, with humanoid bones. "Dude, this is messed up." Jake remarked.

"Yeah…" Finn replied, moving closer to inspect the bodies. The bodies decomposed for such a long time that bones were left, but their belongings were still with them. Finn sees a skeleton wearing a jacket. He grabbed it and searched the pockets. He grabbed a much worn wallet and searched through it, there was an identification card. It had a note on it," To use it, slide it on the screen's skimmer." Finn turned around and sees a skimmer which he didn't notice in the dark. Jake was searching around the dead bodies while Finn skimmed the card.

The screen displayed, "Welcome Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich." Finn sees multiple folders and sees one that catches his interest, personal details. Jake noticed that Finn found a new development and walked over, observing Finn. Finn read the details out," Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich, deceased. Occupation: Scientist. Residence: Moscow. Date of birth: Confidential." Finn sees a flashing red button on the screen and he tapped it.

Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich appeared on the screen, he looked around his mid-forties, but Finn could never know someone's age. In OOO, when someone looks very young they can actually be thousands of years old. "If you are watching this now, you must be one of the last remaining humans. I bet you don't know what the hell is happening right now. You must be thinking, who am I? Let me tell you something, I'm one of the scientists working in the Soviet Union's nuclear research programme. What is the Soviet Union, you might ask. If what I calculated is right, the future of humanity would be something like the Medieval Ages with modern day technology, you would be going feudalism right? Kingdoms and everything exist in what remains of Earth. The Soviet Union would be a kingdom as well. Now you might wonder what does this have to do. This has everything involved in it. I thought out on an idea to build the biggest nuclear bomb that the world had ever seen, a bomb that was so powerful that it would be like the one that wiped out the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. The bomb would wipe out all of humanity, but it was needed in our war. I believe you watcher should know what war is, but you must understand, I was very loyal to the Soviet Union, which is a kingdom to you, viewer. I shall not get too much into detail. Viewer, anything in the past would be useless, it's time to step forward and embrace the new dawn of humanity where humanity is extinct. Anyway, we were at war with another kingdom called America, and we dropped the bomb on them, setting off a nuclear fallout in it. Which would be the type of world where you viewer would be living in, and stuff that we don't understand would be called magic am I right? But they are all just technology or just mutants who evolved with the nuclear fallout throughout the world. Anyway, why did our kingdom's people had to hide in shelters like these, you may ask. I made a fatal calculation error, we made the bomb too powerful, that it affected the whole world, even my own kingdom. Now viewer, I bet you are getting bored of this, don't worry I made tapes. If my calculations are right, some technology would have survived and you should be able to play the tapes. Have a good day, the tapes contain what I just told you and I will get into more detail. These tapes are important, do not destroy them, the tapes would unlock the secrets of everything." The tapes were shot out of the computer, and Finn grabbed them, putting them in his bag pack.

"Cool dungeon right?" Jake broke the ice.

"Yeah… I have a feeling I will be back, but let's go." Finn demanded and they travelled for the Tree Fort.

Finn checked his mail, which he never checked for a long time. "Mail from Business Princess?" He remarked, thinking," She is the main enemy, the leader of capitalism, I have never seen her in person." Finn immediately opened the letter which read," Dear Finn the human, I believe we should introduce to one another. With your skills and my money we can take over the world, what do you think?"

"Dude! Don't go! The woman will kill you! She has cameras all over OOO and spies on all of us." Jake exclaimed.

"Uhh… I think you are referring to PB." Finn replied.

"No, I mean that super rich like her secretly control all of OOO behind everyone's back. The super-rich control the world dude, not the monarchs. She's a monarch and one of the super-rich!" Jake warned.

"What can she do to Farl Merx, the enemy of capitalism?" Finn shrugged off Jake's words, heading for the Business Kingdom.

Note: Princess Business is not OC, Breakfast Princess mentioned her during Princess Day. Princess Business is a princess briefly mentioned by Breakfast Princess in "Princess Day." She was present in Breakfast Kingdom during the annual Princess Day. Very little is known about her including what kingdom she resides in and what people she rules over. The information is from wikia.


	17. Cute King

Finn travels in a barren wasteland, it was deforested. In the middle of the barren wasteland, laid a large office building with factories emitting gasses out of it. "True capitalism. Money is everything, even the environment and the worker's safety had to be compromised." Finn thought, shielding his eyes from the hot sun, which was facing his direction. He proceeded, seeing the workers leaving the mines, signifying the end of the night shift and the start of the day shift. He sees the workers, all of them were robots, and they were covered in coal dust and were moving slowly in the artificially created desert. As he gets closer to the office building, he sees the factories dumping their waste into the rivers, which were cleaned in the effort to bring back Earth to a habitable planet. Princess Bubblegum created the project to bring Earth back from nuclear wasteland to habitable planet. Finn was disgusted by the capitalist act, he and Jake were reliant on the rivers for water during their adventures. Polluting the rivers is just stupid is what he thought and he got closer to the looming giant office building. He notices the sliding glass doors. He walks in and was greeted by a grey humanoid looking figure.

"Good day sir, please state your purpose or get annihilated." The receptionist asked. Finn noticed there was a pistol by the receptionist side, the receptionist looked overworked and there many empty cups of coffee beside her.

"I came at the request of Business Princess. Name's Finn the human." Finn explained, passing the receptionist the letter.

"Oh yes, she has been waiting for you. Take the elevator and go to floor one hundred." The receptionist replied, sipping another cup of coffee before relentlessly typing in her computer. Finn followed her directions heading for the elevator, seeing more grey humanoid figures wearing suits and dresses. They were talking about business stuff that Finn couldn't catch.

"The shares of our company has risen, great news!" One grey humanoid figure chat with another one. "Property values in the Fire State and Candy State has fallen thanks to the revolution, there is very little investor confidence under the new system, but there should always be a way to profit from it." The humanoids chat about stuff that Finn cared little about. "Princess Bubblegum was dethroned, that gets rid of one aggressive investor that for years have been trying to take over the company aggressively, using human rights as one of her claims to take us out of business and buy our shares at low prices!" One humanoid, whose dressing looks high-ranked in the corporation, exclaimed.

Ding! And one of the many occupied elevators opened, it was empty. The employees and Finn walked into the elevator, Finn pressed the button representing floor one hundred. Everyone in the lift became quiet, the atmosphere in the elevator felt tense. After the employees left the elevator, Finn was alone in the elevator, which reached level hundred. The doors opened and Finn was welcomed into a large room that had couches and paintings. Princess Business' secretary broke the ice," Do you have an appointment sir?"

"Yes I do. Name's Finn the human." Finn replied, walking to her desk, passing her the letter Princess Business sent.

"Access granted." The secretary notified Finn, before speaking into a speaker.

Finn opened the large wooden doors to the office of Princess Business and sees Princess Business for the first time. She was wearing a sexy businesswoman outfit, Finn tried to ignore that fact, greeting," Good day Princess Business, we have never formally met, let's introduce each other." The large wooden doors closed automatically.

"Now let's get down to business. Nice to meet you Finn the human, or Farl Merx. Anyway, my name is Princess Business, and I conduct business. My kingdom is my corporation here, I would like to make a business proposition with you." Princess Business got straight to the point.

"I think you're looking for the wrong person. I'm Finn Mertens, I don't help any rotten commies." Finn defended.

"Whether you won't admit it or not, you are Farl Merx in my eyes. Anyway Farl, let's get down to business. There are many opportunities in the kingdoms you took over, I would like to be the first one to snatch on those opportunities. All those people to exploit would be very useful." Princess Business explained directly.

"I think you're talking to the wrong person. I said, I'm Finn Mertens, not some whacko called Farl Merx." Finn continued before being interrupted by Princess Business.

"Now, as I was saying Farl, since you have lots of political power at your disposal, I want you to have a talk with Flambo and Wrotsky and convince them to allow my investments into the states, both of us will mutually benefit, you understand?" Princess Businees babbled on.

"Yeah… as I said, I'm not Farl Merx!" Finn demanded.

"Anyway, don't worry Farl, just admit it. I won't tell anyone about it, unless you benefit me. I don't ask anyone to come without having more than one matter to discuss. I see that you have girlfriend problems. The relationship with Breakfast Princess boosts the economy of the Breakfast Kingdom, and I have benefited with it. But if the citizens know about your affair, then it will collapse, which I cannot afford." Princess Business explained.

"Now you listen here, who says that you can dictate my sex life just for the fucking economy?" Finn, feeling insulted, pointed out.

"Now now Farl, there's no need for uncouth words. The economy is the lifeblood of a kingdom and whatever you call of a state. I want you to sever all ties with other women in your life and develop your relationship with Breakfast Princess, to boom that economy that had never boomed for so long." Business Princess demanded.

"Sure, sure whatever. I'm not going to do whatever you say because I'm not Farl Merx!" Finn protested before being silenced by Princess Business.

"That is all we will discuss today. May I ask for your phone number? Do not worry, the number will be used for business purposes." Princess Business proposed.

"Sure?" Finn replied, still feeling insulted by Princess Business arrogance. Finn passed her his hand phone number and she passed hers to him.

"Hope to see you on another day Farl. Now begone!" Princess Business commanded, and she went back to work, feeling up paperwork.

"That was weird." Finn remarked, in the elevator all by himself. "Was that flirting or just business?" Finn thought and instinctively shrugged his shoulders, heading back to the Tree Fort.

Finn opens the wooded door and sees cuties all around his house, messing with his stuff, playing in his gold. "What the glob! Get out of here or no one gets hurt." Finn commanded. The cuties brandished daggers and surged forward, Finn did not underestimate his opponents, problem is, and he overestimated them. He hacked, thrust in all direction sat his opponents, but the opponents could not even reach him. They all tumbled, crushed under the weight of the daggers. Some of the lucky ones ventured too close and were sliced to bits. The injured put their body parts together fleeing the battle, climbing up the ladder to the adventurer's bedroom. Finn was then assaulted from the ceiling, cuties landing on him. Finn, in response, violently grab the cuties and fling them with a lot of force against the wall, severely injuring them.

Observing that there were no more cuties, since he cleared out his treasure room. He climbed to the second floor, where he keeps his cool stuff, living room and kitchen was. When he peeked his head, he sees a crossbow pointing at him. "Surrender or perish!" The cuties manning the crossbow demanded.

"Go ahead, make my day." Finn challenged, not worried about the arrow. The crossbow fired and Finn immediately used his grass arm and created a grass shield, stopping the arrow in its tracks. Finn snatched the crossbow from the cuties, forcing them to retreat. He did not want to break anything in his home, not daring to actually fire the crossbow. He had to fight off some of the tougher cuties, "Seems like Cute King did some recruiting." Finn thought. The tough cuties could carry daggers and even held swords. Finn had to fight them off, they could carry it, but they could not use it effectively. Finn beat back the cuties easily, he was annoyed, since he was not given a challenge at all, and this is just a workout for him. After getting rid of all the cuties on the second floor, Finn advanced to the third floor, his bedroom.

This time, he slowly and silently climbed up the ladder. He rise his head to scout, and sees his room filled with cuties, he noticed Cute King sitting on his bed, treating his bed as his throne. Finn decided to just rush it, since his opponents could not even fight or defend themselves. "Cute King, surrender or else…" Finn threatened, lunging from his position.

"Now!" Cute King shouted, cuties fell from the ceiling and cuties around him held spears that pointed at him. It was an ambush. As the cuties fell upon him, Finn decided that play time was over. "Now, kill him! I want to see the blood flow out of your lifeless body. This time, it must be real!" Cute King demanded. Finn activated his grass arm just as the spears were closing in, vines enveloped him, whacking the cuties off him, creating a grass shield around him.

Finn did not know what was happening outside of him, as he lay waiting, he hears chaos unfolding outside him. "Darn it! Let's see how long he can last… Ahh!" Cute King remarked as vines spew out to capture all of the cuties. The vines were met with practically no resistance, it grabbed all the cuties and wrapped around them, turning them into a ball. They were muffled by the grass and were struggling to shake off the magical grass but with no avail.

Finn thought silently as he waited for the chaos to end," All this revolutionary work, change me, to become more insane? Is that why my grass arm is getting more powerful? The crazier a wizard gets, the more powerful he gets." Finn thought as he waited and waited. Finally, he loses his patience, he forces his grass arm to open a pathway and he sees a grass ball immediately. "Payback time dudes, let's see you laugh when you're in the slammer." Finn laughed, retracting all the vines that were in the Tree Fort. He grabbed the grass ball, playing with it for a while. Bouncing it, making the cuties dizzy, some eventually vomiting. He headed for the Wildberry State, intent on delivering his new toy.


	18. Trump Wizard

"Finn! Lemme guess? Another princess?" Wrotsky suggested.

"Nope, a kingdomless king." Finn replied, tossing the grass ball. Wrotsky caught it and observed it.

"Yes, defenceless as well." Wrotsky remarked, passing the grass ball to his guard. "Now Finn, your identity is slowly getting compromised, you have to be more careful with your actions. Sneaking in here without masking is very risky." Wrotsky advised.

"I can do that more often." Finn replied, putting on his Farl Merx gear.

"The princesses are trusting you less and less, but with the stunt you pull off with Breakfast Princess might be just enough to save your bacon." Wrotsky remarked, laughing.

"Really? Just because I date Breakfast Princess and you use the word bacon to describe me and it's funny? Anyway, yes. I plan to capture another princess soon. She will be very flat, you will have to pump air into her when I'm done." Finn explained.

"I see. By the way, Princess Business sent me a delegation of businessmen and women. I accepted them, knowing that it will jumpstart the economy. Is that fine?" Wrotsky asked.

"Yes, just keep a close watch on them. I don't advocate free trade, but state capitalism is fine since everyone benefits." Finn replied, remembering his experience with Princess Business.

"One more thing Finn. The multiple intimate relationships you have is angering the other females you have aggravated. Comrade Huntress would like to converse with you in Wizard City." Wrotsky notified.

"Darn… upsetting Huntress is the last thing in my mind." Finn thought as he nodded. "Good day to you comrade." Finn bid Wrotsky goodbye, before jumping out of the window. He slid on the tiles of the nearby castle's tower, jumping onto multiple buildings. The wildberries going on in their daily activities spotted him and waved to him. He waved back, relishing the popularity he is receiving. He was the hero of the revolution, the one who made their lives better, were the thoughts most wildberries thought when they see him.

Finn was tracking up a mountain, but he was not focused on the task ahead. He was thinking about Breakfast Princess and Huntress Wizard. He began to analyse the topics more seriously, thinking what is love? As he was thinking, he noticed a cave.

He enters it and sees a door, putting his mind back into focus of the mission. He kicks it open, brandishing his grass sword as well. "Bounce House Princess! Surrender or suffer the taste of my blade!" Finn threatened.

Bounce House Princess was brushing her hair, turning around, seeing a cloaked figure threatening her with a grass sword. Bounce House Princess immediately runs across the room trying to get to her panic room. Finn immediately blocked her path with his grass sword, repeating," Stand down or suffer the blade of my sword." Bounce House Princess still ran, immediately deflated, suffering the tip of Finn's sword. "Dumbass." Finn thought, wrapping the remains of Bounce House Princess into a roll and bringing it to the Wildberry State.

"Mood has changed." Finn felt as he walked into Wizard City, he felt that the atmosphere was very tense. He decided to buy a paper, heading for the wizard paper stand. "Hello fellow wizard, why is everyone so tense?" Finn asked.

"Have you been living under a rock? The elections for mayor has ended, and Trump Wizard was elected. This city is doomed." The newspaper wizard remarked, passing Finn his newspaper after Finn passed one wizard coin. Finn headed for the rebel base, walking through alleys, he was satisfied, knowing that the Trump Wizard has made into the office. He controls Trump Wizard (like Putin get it?). He knocks and the door was immediately opened, he sees Huntress Wizard alone in the base, with no one else.

Finn felt awkward, trying to break the ice," So… what happened to all the wizards?"

"They all went for dinner to celebrate our win." Huntress Wizard replied, without any emotion.

"So, let's spend some time together?" Finn suggested.

"Oh yes, we do need to talk." Huntress Wizard got out of her seat, and faced her hand at him, like she was doing a magic trick. Vines sprout out of the ground, ensnaring Finn. Finn counterattacked by touching the vines with his grass arm, somehow nullifying it, it ensnared Huntress Wizard instead. Huntress Wizard struggled for a while before being freed from the vines.

"Woah! Just chill Huntress! What's the deal?" Finn demanded, knowing the reason in his heart.

"That you're a bloody liar! That you're a womanizer and that you cannot stay loyal to any one female!" Huntress Wizard shouted, angrily.

"Huntress…" Finn called out, before Huntress Wizard continued with her ranting.

"No! Go fuck yourself Finn! Since you like getting fucked by any women, fuck off!" Huntress Wizard ranted, before disappearing into the ground. Finn turned around, and decided to look for Trump Wizard and his fellow wizards, trying to forget what Huntress Wizard said to him. As he walks past the nearby restaurant, he sees his fellow comrades toasting. He enters, and joins them.

"Farl! Good to see you!" Trump Wizard acknowledged, Finn nodded in response.

"You know where your girlfriend is? You know, the one called Huntress Wizard. Couldn't find her, you know?" Trump Wizard continued, a bit drunk.

"You know what, I wouldn't mind having some alcohol." Finn said, joining the comrades in their drinking. They drank for a while, wizards coming in and out of the bar.

"I moved on her, and I failed. I'll admit it," Trump Wizard started.

"Woah." Mike Wizard remarked. (Mike Pence)

Trump Wizard continues: "And I moved on her very heavily. In fact, I took her out furniture shopping. She wanted to get some furniture. I said, 'I'll show you where they have some nice furniture." "I did try and fuck her. She was married." Trump Wizard says. "I moved on her like a bitch, but I couldn't get there. And she was married," Trump Wizard says. "Then all of a sudden I see her, she's now got the big phony tits and everything. She's totally changed her look." Everyone was silent, focused on the beer, totally ignoring Trump Wizard's words.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Arianne Wizard entered the bar and Trump Wizard called her. "Your girl's hot as shit, in the purple," Mike Wizard remarked, Arianne Wizard was wearing purple robes.

"Whoa!" Trump Wizard says, conjuring some Tic Tacs and using them. "Whoa! I've got to use some Tic Tacs, just in case I start kissing her," Trump Wizard says. "You know I'm automatically attracted to beautiful — I just start kissing them. It's like a magnet. Just kiss. I don't even wait." "And when you're a star, they let you do it," Trump Wizard confidently says. "You can do anything."

"Whatever you want," Mike Wizard remarks.

"Grab them by the pussy," Trump Wizard says. "You can do anything."

"Yeah, those legs, all I can see is those legs." Mike Wizard continued, as Arianne Wizard walked over.

"Oh, it looks good." Trump Wizard agreed.

"Hello Mayor Trump, how are you doing today?" Arianne Wizard asked.

"Yes, I'm doing fine." Mayor Trump replied, finished with his Tic Tacs.

"How about a little hug for the Donald, your boss?" Mike Wizard suggested.

"Would you like a little hug darling?" Arianne Wizard offered, she was an intern working in the City Hall.

"Absolutely, Melania said this was ok." Trump Wizard accepted and they had a hug.

"How about a little hug for Mikey? He is also your senior?" Mike Wizard suggested. They hugged and Mike Wizard remarked," Here we go. Excellent intern you got here."

Trump Wizard and Mike Wizard got off their seats and bid Finn goodbye, leaving with Arianne Wizard. "Come on Mikey, don't be shy." Trump Wizard offered, as Mike Wizard was trailing.

"As soon as a beautiful woman shows up. He just, takes off. This always happens." Mike Wizard remarked.

"I'm sorry, come here." Arianne Wizard offered, trying to be respectful to her seniors.

"Let the little guy in here, come on." Mike Wizard remarked, walking the centre of the group, Trump Wizard on the left, and Arianne Wizard on the right.

"Yeah, let the little guy in. How you feel now? Better? I should actually be in the middle." Arianne Wizard suggested, feeling that something was amiss.

"It's hard to get next to a guy like this. Yeah, you get in the middle. There we go." Mike Wizard remarked, as they shifted positions. Arianne Wizard, now in the centre of Trump Wizard and Mike Wizard and Mike Wizard in Arianne's old position.

"Good, that's better." Trump Wizard agreed, as Arianne Wizard held both Trump and Mike Wizard's arms.

"Now if you had to choose honestly between one of us. Me or the Donald?" Mike Wizard joked.

"I don't know, that's tough competition." Trump Wizard remarked.

"That's some pressure right there." Arianne Wizard started.

"Seriously, you had to take one of us on a date." Mike Wizard replied, began to feel more serious about the question he asked.

"I have to take the fifth on that one. Yep, I will take both." Arianne Wizard replied, trying to remain neutral between her two bosses and the two walked on silently to the City Hall.

Finn was gulping lots of beer with the remaining rebels left drinking together. "So comrade? How's life?" Laser Wizard casually asked.

"My life? Has been great, unless you count that I made one of the girls I care about angry with me." Finn replied, in his drunken stupor.

"Yeah, I understand. I lived hundreds of years already. I've been spending all my time thinking what exactly love is." Bufo interjected, saying his view. "I have been trying to find out what exactly it is, is it just an illusion that everyone thinks? Or something else that we have not studied enough. The answer, sadly, is that it is just an illusion." Bufo continued. "I have learned exactly how to make people fall in love very easily, scientifically. I tested this out in my youth, Find a complete stranger. Reveal to each other intimate details about your lives for half an hour. Then, stare deeply into each other's eyes without talking for four minutes. Most of the time, it would work. This proves that love is just science and those magical love potions, is just some chemicals combined. The method I told you is cost free and hassle free. It takes between 90 seconds and 4 minutes to decide if you fancy someone. Research has shown this has little to do with what is said, rather 55% is through body language, and 38% is the tone and speed of their voice, only 7% is through what they say. The love potions just mess up one's brains, and are really expensive." Bufo told the truth.

"So love… is a lie?" Finn asked, still drunk, without a care in the world.

"Well, the term you put it is kind of strong. More like your hormones telling you to reproduce." Bufo explained, trying not to sound too direct.

"I don't give a shit, you know! We're drinking to forget all the worries in the world, let's not talk about all these sad stuff!" Finn demanded, and the wizard rebels toasted, before downing more alcohol.

Note: Going to take a break to think about the direction of the story and write another story which seems more interesting to me. It is going to be about Finn, who lives in a dystopian state, the Candy Empire, working for the ministry. Moral choices have to be made and stuff. Based off the game Beholder on steam.


	19. Breakfast State

"Where am I?" Finn thought, seeing himself in an apartment. He smelled alcohol all over him, and he turns his head to survey his surroundings. He sees Huntress Wizard, fiddling with her arrow, but he knew she was observing him. "Oh, Huntress. Hey… I thought you wanted to leave me."

"You dummy. Why would I leave you to the dogs?" Huntress Wizard looked outside her apartment through a window.

"So, we are going to get back together?" Finn asked, getting up.

"Let me give you a clue." Huntress Wizard walked closer and leaned, kissing him.

"Oh…" Finn mumbled as they kissed.

"I guess I will see you someday?" Finn put on his Farl Merx gear, to cover the stench of alcohol.

"We shall see." Huntress Wizard smiled.

"Ok goodbye." Finn bid goodbye, leaving her apartment.

"So comrade, are we ready?" Finn asked, in the rebel base in the Breakfast Kingdom.

"Yes comrade, we are ready to start this, but don't you have feelings for Breakfast Princess? Can you assure me that you will not switch sides?" Bao Za Dong sceptically asked.

"Comrade, I have come so far, why stop now?" Finn replied, and they prepared the revolution in the Breakfast Kingdom. The revolution has begun! Finn led the charge with the Breakfast People following him. He walked as the mob followed.

"Guards! Stop the uprising!" Breakfast Princess demanded.

"Oh… a coup? Maybe this is my opportunity?" Toast Princess thought.

"Sister, let's observe the uprising from the tower so we will know what is happening on the field?" Toast Princess suggested.

"Yes, of course. I must give orders. The damn Syrup Guards are as stupid as the Banana Guards, they were sacked and were replaced with robots!" Breakfast Princess agreed, speaking into her walkie-talkie. They went to the balcony, where they watch the chaos unfold before them.

Cannons lined up against the castle's gates, firing cannon balls at the mob. The group was faced by a squadron of Syrup Guards, which were useless in combat, and the cannonballs mostly damaged the buildings around them, angering the citizens, inciting more to rebel. The rebels also had their own weaponry, provided by the other communist states, the Fire State and the Candy State, not forgetting the Wildberry State. Finn equipped a rifle sent from the Candy State, firing rounds that shatter the Syrup Guards glass bodies. The Syrup Guards fought back with their technological disadvantage, spears. They were easily torn apart from the weapons sent by the other communist states which also sent manpower. Wildberries, Fire People, Candy People were seen among the crowd, joining the coup. There was even a tank sent by the upcoming Slime State. The tank tore down whatever resistance the Syrup Guards put, obliterating the hordes of defenceless guards.

Planes from the Candy State and the Wildberry State strafed the guards shambling around the city, one of the planes flew away from the group and strafed the castle. As the plane flew closer to the castle's balcony. The princesses had to duck as the bullets were fired, the pancakes held up, there is a reason why the castle still lasted to this day.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Finn used his hidden blades and began slicing the hordes of Syrup Guards. Realising that fighting the Syrup Guards would be fruitless, he sped off to the castle, determined to see Breakfast Princess. He ran along the tiles of the rooftops, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the lone figure scaling the rooftops did not go unnoticed by the princesses overlooking from the balcony.

"Look at that, he runs very fast. Almost like Finn, could it be him?" Breakfast Princess pointed out.

"The probability is very high sis." Toast Princess agreed.

"No, impossible. His heart is pure goodness, doing this is evil, there is no way it's him. I can see people's very character very well." Breakfast Princess assured herself.

"Like Lumpy Space Princess?" Toast Princess interjected.

"Don't talk about her. Every time I hear her name, I feel displeased immediately, no matter what happy event is occurring." Breakfast Princess complained.

"Ok, hey, look!" Toast Princess pointed out randomly, with evil intentions.

"What!" Breakfast Princess demanded, looking over the balcony.

"Dumbass." Toast Princess thought before pushing Breakfast Princess.

"What…" Breakfast Princess shouted, as she fell, realising that her sister has betrayed her.

Finn sees the scene unearthing at the tower, Breakfast Princess falling out of the tower. As the planes flew around him, picking off the stragglers and sometimes dropping the rarely used bombs. The bombs blew up the barracks and the castle gates, allowing the mob to storm the castle. The cannons surrounding the castle were either wiped out by the falling bombs or were overrun by the mob, even though the cannons were very effective against the horde of rebelling citizens. "For socialism and freedom from class division!" The mob shouted as they marched forward.

Finn had to make a choice, save Breakfast Princess or not. He decided to save her, knowing that not doing so will leave a scar in his conscience, which he could not afford. He leaped from the tiles at the right moment as Breakfast Princess fell, she closed her eyes, awaiting her death. Finn reached out and grabbed Breakfast Princess and they crashed into the ground, Finn took the brunt of the fall, but he used his grass arm to create a soft landing with soft grass. "You ok princess?" Finn asked innocently, momentarily forgetting who he was.

"Yeah…" Breakfast Princess replied, opening her eyes, realising who saved her. "Why did you save me? Who are you anyway, don't tell me Farl Merx. We all know." Breakfast Princess asked.

"Don't think we should talk now, I'm sorry, but I have to capture you." Finn explained, using his grass arm to cuff Breakfast Princess to him.

"You're Finn, aren't you? Please remove that mask, I'm dying to know!" Breakfast Princess demanded.

"One last favour, it will be impossible between us." Finn thought, as he slowly removed his Guy Fawkes mask. "Happy? Sorry princess, but duty calls. I guess we are now breaking up right?" Finn revealed.

"Fuck you! Just fuck you! Fuck my sister as well! Fuck everyone!" Breakfast Princess shouted, lunging for Finn. Finn knocked her out to shut her up and to stop her hurting herself.

"Guess it's over between us." Finn thought as he reluctantly brought Breakfast Princess to her new home as the kingdom was seized by Bao Ze Dong.

"Good job comrades. Let's get to work." Bao Ze Dong declared, the rebels captured Breakfast Princess and Strudel Princess, both were sent to the Wildberry State. Wildberry State was the birth of the revolution, hence the leaders all thought that it would be best and symbolic to send all their captures to Wildberry State. Wrotsky did not mind all the princesses, he used them for propaganda, the more princesses captured, the more propaganda produced to show how the revolution was progressing.

"Good day my fellow princesses, or should I say ladies because you all have lost your kingdoms?" Finn greeted as he dragged Breakfast Princess and Strudel Princess to their new home. The Wildberry State build a new prison for all the princesses, they lived in comfort, but they could not leave the grounds. They were under house arrests as Wrotsky says.

"Finn, I would murder you now, except that I will be shot by the guards!" Flame Princess grinded her teeth, having murderous intentions.

"Well ladies, I want to introduce to your two new friends, Breakfast Princess and Strudel Princess. Toast Princess has escaped, we would capture her soon." Finn confidently said, before leaving.

"Finn, don't you want to spend some time with us?" Princess Bubblegum suggested.

"Sorry PB, you are too intelligent to say that. You must have a purpose behind those words, so no. Pretend I didn't come ok." Finn rebutted, walking out of the prison where Wrotsky greeted him.

"Finn, just one last major kingdom left and the united socialist states of OOO can be formed. The rest of the kingdoms can be slowly taken down. Now, Slime Kingdom would be very hard, so we have to give Slalin some time." Wrotsky explained.

"So, you telling me to take a vacation?" Finn asked.

"Well, Wizard City is under our control, politically, but not among the people. We need a full scale mob that will seize the city from the Grand Wizard." Wrotsky continued.

"How are we going to handle Hunson Abadeer if he finds out?" Finn asked.

"Scientist from the kingdoms are working on that. We will find a solution, we are even working with wizards, magic and science, a deadly combination!" Wrotksy remarked.

"Good… I have to ask, how are things going between Wildberry Princess and you?" Finn casually asked.

"It's working out. She seemed to finally give in, and give me a chance." Wrotsky briefly said, not wanting to reveal more.

"Good luck on that." Finn replied, heading for the Tree Fort to recoup.

"Insert." The words read out on BMO's screen. Finn inserts the tape and Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich appears. "Good day sir, the tapes you inserted contains my mind digitalised, so yeah, you're talking to me. I'm human, and what year is it?" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich asks.

"It's been a thousand years, not sure what year is it." Finn replied and Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich frowned.

"So the surviving humans have lost the knowledge of calendar?" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich asks.

"Not really. Do you have any knowledge to share? Anything that can help in defeating demonic creatures?" Finn asked, thinking about Hunson Abadeer.

"No, let me ask you? Who are you? Before we tell each other anything, we should understand each other a little better." Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich politely requested.

Finn could not turn down his request, as that would be rude. He began." I'm Finn Mertens. I'm eighteen. And yeah, can you be more specific?"

"Are there any other humans with you?" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich asked.

"Nope. It's me left." Finn replied.

"Describe me the land that you live in."

"It's called the land of OOO. There are many kingdoms, Candy Kingdom, Fire Kingdom…" Finn droned on.

"Wait! Why are the kingdoms called Candy and Fire?" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich demanded.

"They are filled with Candy People and Fire People."

"Ahh… So life has evolved to this stage?" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich asked.

"No, the Candy People are people that are created."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. We finally learn how to create life?"

"No. There is this person called Princess Bubblegum that built them. She is made out of gum."

"So the radiation from the bombs mutated all of the normal foodstuff into people!" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Impossible! We have done that so many times, we exposed a lot of things to radiation. Nothing happened!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure what I said is correct."


	20. Iron Man

"Interesting. I shall aid you in your expedition. We're the same, we're humans. Tell me what you need, I see if I can help." Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich offered.

"I have been toppling Monarchies and turning them into parts of the United Socialist States of OOO."

"You remind me of someone, Lenin. And Trotsky, instead of going through capitalism, you straight away headed for communism. Reminds me of the forming of the Soviet Union. I shall help in that effort, how can I help you?"

"Yeah… can you please return control to BMO, I love the little guy."

"Oh, your little friend here? I shall build myself a robot body, so yeah, I would have to borrow him for a while."

"Sure."

"Can you share me the location of the kingdom you need my expertise in? I would love to study the new world and help you."

Finn went to to a table and grabbed some random pieces of paper and scribbled onto it, the map and location of the Slime Kingdom, known as the Slime State in the future. "Here." Finn passed the 'map' he quickly drawn up.

"Interesting, I shall see you later comrade."

"See you later comrade."

He may be taking down his former friends or associates that relied on him, but now he plays a good guy again. Wearing his Farl Merx gear, he travels to the parts of OOO where there were undefended villages, he was seeking an evil princess. And it's not Nightmare Princess, she can be found not in OOO, in the old Nameless Kingdom, the Nightmare Kingdom. "Oh yeah, I should seize back that kingdom one day. Now, back to more important matters." Finn thought, assessing himself. Hidden blades, operational, mask, on, cloak, on. He sees his target, harassing villagers as usual. The House People were running in fear from his target, a female wielding a sword, claims to have rabies. Best to stay further away, very infectious. He hid behind a tree, seeing the target robbing the Bank.

"You! Give me the money!" She demanded.

"Sorry Bandit Princess. You have a poor repayment rate, no lending to you I'm afraid."

"Why you? Taste my blade!"

"Why we can be reasonable here. I will give you a loan."

"I don't want your stinking loan, give me the money!"

"Hey, you over there. Let him go." Finn shouted out, walking out from the shade, facing the two.

"You? I'm not afraid of you Farl Merx." Bandit Princess spat out the words like poison.

"You should be. I'm not only here to capture you, I'm here for vengeance."

"Try me." Bandit Princess drops the Bank onto the ground. Finn lunged, feeling the breeze of the air moving against him, his cloak flapping behind him. Bandit Princess skilfully, blocked Finn's blow before pushing him with her sword as they stood in a stalemate. Finn stumbled backwards, amazed at her skills, but was determined to beat her. She now lunged, seeing an opportunity with Finn regaining his posture, Finn saw it coming, he stretched out his foot, tripping her as she dashed to plunge her blade into his throat. She fell face-first into the ground.

"Surrender, or taste my blade." Finn threatened, pointing his blade at Bandit Princess' throat as she turned herself upright.

"You don't know my motto Farl Merx, a short and merry life! As a bandit, I did not expect a long life." Bandit Princess spat her words at Finn's face. Finn turned his grass sword back to his arm and tried to wipe her spit off his face. Bandit Princess slid her legs underneath Finn as he was wiping his face, making him fall. She got up and reached for her sword which fell close by as she tripped. As Finn tried to pick himself up, he notices a blade pointed against his neck.

"You know what? I have to know, who exactly are you?" Bandit Princess smirked, removing the mask from Finn's face. "It's you? The hero, well, taste my blade." Bandit Princess remarked with slight amazement, and pointed her sword against Finn's neck, applying more pressure, making the blade to dig into Finn's neck. Finn felt his grass arm tingling, he sees vines sprouting out of it and allowed it to complete its task. The grass vines knocked Bandit Princess away, Finn got up, grabbed her sword as his arm went out of his control. The grass vines lunged for her, planning to tear her apart, literally. Bandit Princess ran, intent on living for another day when she felt something wrapped around her left foot. She glanced at her foot and saw the vines of grass wrapping around her foot, at the same time, her right foot also had the same feeling. She stopped, immobilized and unable to run. The rest of the vines wrapped around her hands, trapping her. The vines began tearing her apart. "You! Hero, you're supposed to save people right? Save me already!" Bandit Princess demanded.

"Come on arm, the threat is already neutralized! I'm in control!" Finn shouted, holding back his hand, which has already taken control. Finn punched the grass vines, which began to squeeze the breath out of Bandit Princess. The vines fell weakly, dropping Bandit Princess onto the ground, unconscious from the lack of oxygen. Finn lay on the ground, breathing in and out, as he felt the stinging grass vines coming back to form his arm and hand. He picked himself up, and sees Bandit Princess unconscious. "That's finally done at least, to avenge Finn Sword." Finn thought, proceeding to pick her body up.

"After taking the Slime Kingdom with Slalin, we shall form the union of socialist states of OOO or USSO." Finn repeated, the other leaders nodding. Wrotsky, Bao Ze Dong, Starchy and especially Slalin nodded.

"We are ready, I have influenced my bosses, and this will be a military coup. Easy one, in fact, Slime People would not riot as long as they have their disco." Slalin explained. The other socialist leaders nodded with approval.

"Breakfast State will provide Syrup Guards as volunteers."

"Candy State will provide planes loaded with Candy Bombs."

"Wildberry State shall provide cannons."

"Hey sorry, I'm late. I'm too busy with other matters." Trump Wizard busted in, Mike Wizard following him. Alcohol reeked from both of them.

"Were you up with anyone during the night?" Finn asked, making a prediction, by observing Trump's and Mike's Wizard attire.

"Yeah, our wives." Trump Wizard replied.

"Let's get on to work, shall we? So where are we at?" Mike Wizard shifted the focus.

"We were discussing how to perform a coup at Slime Kingdom. What support shall Wizard City provide, even though we have not fully seize control of the city?" Wrotsky asked.

"We will send some of our rebels to help out. Magic is very useful, right?" Trump Wizard wisely said, the smell of alcohol emitting from him.

"Yeah, of course." Finn agreed, smiling, breaking the smile that took place after Trump Wizard's words.

"Then the meeting shall end and the coup in Slime Kingdom shall begin the next day. Have a good day ahead, comrades!" Wrotsky announced, the leaders and their staff leaving the conference room.

"You don't know what kind of dosh people have in OOO dude!" Jake remarked, sitting on his couch, as Finn climbed up the ladder to the living room.

"You got the message?"

"Yeah, everyone does. Especially when Wrotsky forced all of us to keep phones and be notified the incoming updates in the socialist and communist world. Communism and Socialism is not the same thing, but why do you say it as it is the same?"

"Socialism is a stepping stone to Communism. One must achieve Socialism before Communism. If not Communism would be impossible."

"Yeah, sure bud."

"Where's Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich?"

"New BMO? He said he will be back soon with a new bod and BMO."

"Cool."

"Dude, you got anything to tell me?"

"No."

"Come on dude, you told me stuff in the past. We're still brothers, and that is never gonna change, anything to tell me?"

"I… miss… Breakfast Princess."

"Her? She will hate you for life for what you have done dude, I can't help you much with that. I can advise you though, forget about her. You will eat her up one day in your sleep and she will be dead, best to forget about her."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Knock-knock!

"You going to get the door or what?"

"I'm too lazy, get it for me Finn. Please."

"Fine." Finn replied, climbing down the ladder, entering their treasure room where the entrance was. As the visitor kept knocking, he walked to the door, admiring the piles of gold he and Jake had. "Who is it?"

"It's me. My voice has changed, I guess, because of this new body I built myself. Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich." Finn opened the door, seeing a huge metal hulking figure. "Call me Iron Man." Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich explained.

"Why are you calling yourself Iron Man? And where's BMO?"

"It's my favourite superhero ok. BMO is right behind me."

"BMO is here! Who wants to play video games?" BMO innocently remarked.

"But seriously, who is Iron Man?"

"Iron Man is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics, as well as its associated media. An American billionaire playboy, business magnate, and ingenious engineer, Tony Stark suffers a severe chest injury during a kidnapping in which his captors attempt to force him to build a weapon of mass destruction. He instead creates a powered suit of armour to save his life and escape captivity. Later, Stark augments his suit with weapons and other technological devices he designed through his company, Stark Industries. He uses the suit and successive versions to protect the world as Iron Man, while at first concealing his true identity. Instead of a human in this suit, it's just me." Iron Man explained.

"We're planning to seize Slime Kingdom, you in?"

"Of course, comrade. I'm going to fly around with this suit and experience life in what's left of Earth." Iron Man explained, taking off into the sky.

"Who was it?" Jake asked, sensing Finn being close by.

"Iron Man." Finn replied curtly, climbing up the ladder.

"Who's Iron Man? Never mind, I'm too lazy to care."

"Whatever dude. Whatever."

Iron Man flew over the oceans, admiring the view. The beautiful blue ocean moving due to the moon's gravity. "My sensors are telling me that there is an island nearby." Iron Man thought, flying to that island, keen to explore what is on that island. The island came into view. It was shining brightly in the distance, sunlight bouncing off what seems to be metal. Iron Man ran a scan, the entire island is made out of metal, and there seems to be a huge hole underground. "Is this what remains of human civilization?" Iron Man thought, flying closer, intent on exploring.

Note: The idea came from Uncivilized Elk's new review video of Preboot and Reboot. Go and watch it if you do not know what I am talking about, you will all understand what island I am talking about.


	21. United Socialist States of OOO (USSO)

"Where's Iron Man?" Finn asks, at the outskirts of the Slime Kingdom, preparing for the takeover.

"He may be busy, you know. It has been a thousand years and he's alive again, he's a scientist, of course, he will want to take in everything around him." Jake replied, overseeing the Slime Kingdom with his binoculars.

Slalin walked towards them, two Slime guards flanking him. "We are ready to go."

"I thought we have the support of the people, why do we only have soldiers?"

"This is a military takeover. Enough dancing, it's time for action."

"This is not how it is supposed to work! We need the support of the people if you are going to run the state soon!"

"Slime People only need their disco. Just build them more disco complexes and upgrade the current ones. Remember, Slime Kingdom is the most militarized of all kingdoms, we must win over the military first. It will be easier, compared to many dying in the streets from the explosive rounds of tanks."

Finn sighed, and turned to face him. "You're going to be the one to run this state, do a good job."

"Of course, comrade." Slalin saluted, and turned around, he and his men preparing for the takeover.

"I have a feeling that Slalin is going to be a lot of trouble in the future."

"Doesn't matter. Being a criminal also doesn't appease people, but I did it anyway, for the revolution."

"After we seize the Slime Kingdom, we shall form the USSO, and finish the rest of the kingdoms. I worry about Hunson Abadeer, if he knows we kidnapped Marceline, we are all dead."

"I believe the two are having fun in their bedroom." Jake snickered.

"Don't mock them comrade. They used to be our leaders, respect them."

"You really have grown a lot."

"Maybe I have. Witnessing the deaths of many before my eyes. Has changed me."

"Enough talk, let's get to work." Wrotsky walked in, announcing.

"What has the leaders contributed?"

"More than what they had said in the meeting, although some did exactly what they had declared. We should be ok, Finn, should you still don the Farl Merx gear and show the world your true identity?"

"It's too early. There are still many kingdoms." Finn acknowledged, putting on his gear. Cuffing his arms with his hidden blades, his robe and finally the mask of revolution, the representative of the people.

Iron Man touched down, observing the island as he got closer and closer. He saw buildings made out of metal glaring due to the sunlight bouncing off the metal. There was a something spooky and eerie about the place, it was empty. There was no one to be found. He sees a ship, a cargo ship, meant to ferry oil. As he got closer and closer, he sees robots lining the boat, fixing it, scraping the mutant barnacles off it, and polishing it.

"If we had this technology, we might as well let robots fight the war for us. This is stupid! Why am I even thinking about this? It's my own stupidity! To build the stupid bomb that killed all of us! And now, all of us are dead." Warning! Warning! Parts overheating, parts malfunctioning! Warning was flashed over the screens of his robot eyes. Mayday! Mayday!

"I'm Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich! If there is anyone there, please help me!" Iron Man sent out signals, hoping that anyone would pick up. As he began his descent onto the ground, he closed his eyes, and see his life flash across him. He was farming grain for the state, which forced them into collectivization. He had great times there, working with his comrades for the good of his state. He was respected there, the state finding out about his genius and his loyalty, offering him an education, which he took up, just like his father and mother. At the age of eighteen, he received news that his father was dead. When he went back home, his mother told him the truth, the state took him away and shot him dead. They blamed it on him for always questioning the state and its ideals. When he asked the state, the state denied all of her claims, claiming that his father shot himself. He believed the state, influenced by propaganda, and spent some time away grieving for his father. His mother was taken away by the state a few days, and she stopped mentioning the incident, he realized that she changed. He graduated from university, top in class, and was offered to work for the state in their top and secret research departments. Working in its nuclear project, one time, the state actually proposed to drop a nuclear bomb on the moon to test it in space. Everyone was running out of options but luckily, no one did even though the research potential was enormous. The scientist knew that the idea was ridiculous and hence luckily it was not carried out. He was a pro supporter, and that was one of the times that research took over him. Smash! He blacked out, he's system damaged from the impact.

"We should bomb the heck out of Slime Kingdom with Starchy's planes and Wildberry State shall provide cannons to blast the remaining forces to submission." Starchy explained, pointing and moving figures on the mock war table with figurines of units.

"The most important is taking out of the head, Slime Princess." Finn pointed out, putting a mini figurine of him nearby the model of the castle.

"What about Blargetha? We let Toast Princess escaped, we must not let that happen again." Wrotsky reminded.

"I shall handle her." Jake smiled, with his criminal smile and answered with the confidence of a mob boss.

"Wait, before we even get in this siege. Who's going to handle the running Toast Princess?" Trump Wizard demanded.

"Yeah, what do you think smartass?" Bao Ze Dong sarcastically remarked, disliking Trump Wizard's behaviour.

"Well bread, any idea?" Trump Wizard shot back.

"I shall handle it. My gang is hunting her down, Tiffany is leading it." Jake laid back attitude calmed everyone in the room.

"We're done, right? Let's take action." Slalin affirmed.

"Uhh… where am I?" Iron Man wakes up, seeing bright lights flashing in front of him.

"Shh… calm down, we still fixing you, you close your robot eyes little robot. We are helping you." A voice calmed.

"I'm not a robot! I'm Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich!"

"You're lucky centuries have passed and we decided to forgive you. Be lucky that your genius hasn't killed you already, we have lived so long, garnered so much wisdom that all wars mean little to us now. Now go to sleep little genius."

"What?" Iron Man shouted out before a circuit was broken and darkness enveloped him

"Squadron Bomber, ready?"

"Ready. Taking off, fully loaded, in good condition. The weather is perfect."

"Boom Division ready?"

"Cannons loaded and ready. Waiting orders."

"Wait for the roar of the plane engines, then fire."

"Yes, sir."

Finn stood by the slime ground, in a position that looked like he was going to pounce on his prey. "Don't rush in too early, you may suffer from friendly fire."

"Noted, comrade. We must sneak past the fighting and head for the castle, catch the princesses off guard."  
Boom! The cannons fired, sending hard wildberries into the kingdom, blowing up roads, buildings and shops. The bombers let loose, sending candy hell from above, decimating everything around them. The two were ordered to not hit the disco, the only bargaining chip Slalin can use to secure power. "Well, it's princess hunting." Jake smirked hopping off to the rooftops. Finn followed suit, jumping in the other direction, they both planned a pincer movement, Jake coming from the right, while Finn comes in left. Jake stretches from rooftop to rooftop, the mob boss coat flapping in the wind. Finn leaped from rooftop to rooftop, sliding on the clothesline and dodging the archers from the castle noticing their presence. Finn leaped behind a chimney for it to take an arrow before continuing, leaping to the side as an arrow whirled past him. Jake just activated a shield around him, using his stretchy power to take the arrows, feeling needles pressed on him but he carried on, feeling worse pain than this once.

"Princess, we have a revolt going on."

"Nonsense. We got the best disco in all of OOO, the people will never revolt."

"It's the military, they are revolting."

"Then… we have already lost."

"Princess, we are still loyal to you, but to save our slime, we shall not capture you, we shall leave you to your preparations." The soldier bowed and saluted, and turned, expecting to never see her again. Slime Princess stood there, shocked that her world was falling apart. Her kingdom, her people, the military, which she knew was too powerful, had seized the opportunity. She sat on her throne, waiting for her assailant.

Meanwhile, Blargetha was scheming to take back her kingdom from her sister, ill-informed of what was going on outside. The soldiers secretly hated her, and they took their opportunity for revenge. The door was busted open and soldiers flanked her. "What is the meaning of this?" Blargetha demanded.

"A military coup, led by Farl Merx." The soldier punched her in the jaw, which sent her reeling to the ground, and the slime soldiers continued to bully her.

Finn reached the castle, the archers left their positions, seemingly fled their positions and joined the rebellion, now firing arrows at the castle. "When at most desperate, they will change allegiances." Finn reflected, seeing the balcony as he was on the rooftop nearest to the castle. He leaps for it, stretching his grass arm as a grappling hook, hooking onto the balcony and let the arm do the rest of the work, pulling him up. He leaped onto the balcony midway and sees Slime Princess sitting on her throne, aimlessly staring into blank space.

"Slime Princess, will you surrender peacefully or must I use force?"

"You're the one they call Farl Merx? You have won, I know, the Slime Military turning on me is the worst possible scenario, and the chances of me winning is impossible. I surrender Farl Merx, whoever you are."  
"Declare it to your people, and tell them all that the kingdom has fallen into the hands of Slalin, their new president."

"Before I do that for you, you must do something for me. Who are you exactly? Are you really Finn?"

"What happens if I say yes or no? Does it matter, just announce it already."

"Very well Finn." Slime Princess pressed some buttons by her throne and a microphone popped out. "Citizens of the Slime Kingdom, I, your princess, announce the surrender of the Slime Kingdom to the Slime State. I shall resign and Slalin shall take over my position, becoming the first president of the Slime State." "Now, your identity?"

"Very well, Slime Princess." Finn removed his mask and showed Slime Princess who he was. He quickly cuffed her with handcuffs he got from a rattleball officer of the Candy State, who suggested that these were much better than tying up the prisoner with rope. He grabbed Slime Princess and escorted her to her new home.

"So Blargetha, taste my fists!" Jake shouted, charging into the room before realising that the slime soldiers had immobilized her. Not only knocking her out but injuring her badly.

"We have taken care of it, comrade Jake."

"Uhh… well, good job!" Jake flashed a smile and walked away, glad that the seizure of the kingdom was completed, hearing the announcement.

"Comrades, the union of socialist states of OOO has been formed! USSO shall mark the beginning of the improvement of people's rights throughout OOO!" Wrotsky announced, the leaders of the revolution signing the document.

Farl Merx, the one who started it all, Starchy, leader of the Candy State, Flambo, leader of the Fire State, Bao Ze Dong, leader of the Breakfast State, Slalin, leader of the Slime State, and finally, last but not least, Wrotsky, leader of the Wildberry State, signed the document with smiles and all shook hands together. USSO is formed and the other kingdoms are wary of the new alliance and the new political turmoil the revolution has brought into OOO.

Note: Part one of the story has ended, a long part indeed, forty thousand plus words. That is, even more, I need to write for my school composition, lol. Seriously, I only need to write like four hundred words. This has been a long journey indeed, and I'm excited about part two of the story starting from chapter twenty-two. I guess this is some break time for those who just found the story and is beginning to read through it slowly but surely. Candy Empire and Down to Monarchy worlds might meet with one another, who knows?


	22. Pidel Castro

"BP, please forgive me." Finn pleaded, in a private room with Breakfast Princess. He decided to meet her for the first time, after the fall of the Breakfast Kingdom.

"I have to ask, what happened to my sister. Toast Princess? What has happened to her after she betrayed me?" Breakfast Princess asked, with concern.

"Why would you bother about a traitor?"

"She's still my sister, I still care for her. Tell me, what has happened to her?"

"We're still looking for her, I'm afraid."

"This is all your fault!"

"I have helped you BP. I have shown you that your sister was thinking about seizing the throne anytime."

"Get lost, get out of my sight you prick!" Breakfast Princess tried to lunge at him, but she was chained to her seat.

"This would be a good advantage to take advantage of her." Finn thought, looking at her figure, but his morals stopped him from advancing. He sighed, leaving the room, instructing the guards to send her back to her cell.

Jake was outside the room, and he sees Finn sighing. "Didn't work again?"

"What do you mean again dude? This is the first time we have met since you know."

"Oh, I thought you have talked with her a lot of times. You know, women need to know that you still care for them."

"Thanks, dude."

"I'm here anytime." Jake replied, and they hugged each other, giving each other comfort.

"Your name's Two Bread Tom?" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich asked, lying in bed.

"Well, call me Tom. We're robots, funny heh?"

"What happened to the world after the bomb?"

"Magic came back, mutants with great scientific knowledge becoming wizards. The Lich is still a mystery. No one knows where did he come from after the bomb was dropped. Mind explaining, you're the creator."

"I studied the dark arts of magic, demons, ghouls, I studied them all. In fact, my bosses wanted me to study them. With that kind of power, we could destroy America."

"How did you get that kind of power?"

"One day, we received a strange transmission. We didn't know where it came from, but we read it. For the exchange of some deaths, it would let us unlock the power."

"You took the deal?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, there are frequent purges in the Soviet Union, so the requirement was quickly filled up. Those were strange days, people walking aimlessly like they were being controlled. We usually had to kill them, as restraining them and finding the cause proved futile. They would not act human, they acted like beasts."

"That would be the Lich."

"At first I figured so, and indeed we were giving this power. An ore of some strange element appeared outside the laboratory. We studied it, we had never seen anything like it. To not let the Americans know about our discoveries, we kept quiet. We used it, after numerous research, we decided to name the atom after the Lich, Lichtonium. We found out about its explosive power after numerous studies. It was much better than the uranium and plutonium we used during the bombing of Hiroshima."

"What is the bombing of Hiroshima?" A robot asked, wearing a bunny hat, which was tattered due to years of decay.

"During the second Great War. Two bombs fell on two cities known as the Japanese."  
"Were they very powerful?"

"They were the predecessors of the bomb that caused Earth to ruin. Now back to you, Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich."

"We used the atoms to build a thermonuclear device. I shall not go into too much detail, we did not test it. We are playing with demonic stuff here, so we just dropped it on the Americans. Sadly, it almost wiped out the human race."

"What do you mean almost? I took every human I could with me, there's no more. It's only us on this island."

"There is a human boy, no not boy, adolescent. Named Finn Mertens, he is the only pure human left alive."

"Surely the radiation has gotten to him?"

"Nope, the radiation is all cleaned up somehow, a project by the mutants. Clever bastards."

"As you can see, we have been living for a few centuries, we are now robots. We had not had contact with the outside world for a long time."

"What exactly is this place? What got you here?"

"We found a ship, sadly your device plagued the world with creatures that have fascinated and scared us."  
"What?"

"Vampires."

"How? No, impossible! The Americans tested their own nuclear device on their own soldiers and they are not vampires. We have also tested it on our own soldiers, there were numerous what I call, normal symptoms, cancer, radiation sickness…"

"The bomb is demonic remember, made out of Lichtonium."

"Oh, yes, I seem to have forgotten."

"Stay here, do not leave the room. We shall talk later."

"Slalin, what the hell?" Finn confronted Slalin.

"What do you mean, what the hell?"

"Purging, killing, what is the meaning of all of this?"  
"They are all useless people, I'm here to set Slime State on the right track. No more stupid disco, there's some work to do."

Finn calmed himself, knowing that a full front confrontation will lead to a civil war in the USSO. "But it's wrong…"

"Is it wrong to take down our monarchies in the first place? They were living happy, the people were happy until you came along. I just took the opportunity."

Finn was speechless, making a scene now would cause a civil war. "You win Slalin, for now." He turned around and left the castle, sour about the conversation.

"I smell toast." Tiffany stopped the other gang members. They were searching in the forest, which surrounds the Breakfast State. Bao Ze Dong had given them special access to hunting down Toast Princess. "Follow me!" Tiffany suddenly called out, running off in a direction, the rest of the gang followed him. The gang consisted of mostly new recruits that Jake and some others have recruited, they were fiercely loyal to Jake. Being part of the gang was a lucrative job, high salaries were common in the higher up. They were armed with rifles, none holding a bazooka as it was a toast hunt. Smoke was seen in the distance, and Tiffany knew it could only mean one thing. There was someone nearby, he smiled, finally, some violence. He leaped across the trees' numerous roots that had grown out of the ground, which tripped a couple of his men. "Useless, I have to do it myself." Tiffany sped off, the gang trying their best to catch up, but eventually stopped the chase and head back to the Breakfast State for some coffee.

He sneaked in the bushes, hearing the sounds of a campfire, the sizzling of a fire. He heard noises, as he crept closer in the bushes. "Stupid sister, stupid decisions!" The voice complained. Tiffany heard a thud of the sound of a metal can being flung onto the ground. He crept closer, seeing his prey, were very close, almost in his grasp. She was lying on the ground, trying to sleep in the darkness of the night. He pounced on his prey, grabbing Toast Princess.

"What's a little breakfast doing in the night? It's supposed to be dinner, but I'm fine with eating you for dinner!" Tiffany smirked, seeing her frightened reaction, her fear, making him more confident. It made him want to terrorise her a little it before handing her over back to Wrotsky.

"Please don't hurt me! Please, I beg of you. Just put me in the princess prison that you all have built. I heard that their lives are much better than this stinking place."

"But you still escape. And that's a fact I cannot neglect. So I'm afraid there's some punishment." Tiffany was delighted, seeing her face filled with more fear per second. He pushed her close to the fire.

"I prefer toast to be a little warm, it's a cold night, isn't it. I bet you enjoy the fire." Tiffany smiled, seeing the pain she expressed.

"Please no, please." Tiffany pushed her close to the fire, and it set her clothes on fire.

"Oops, more trouble, I hope Jake would not mind." Tiffany grabbed the canteen he had and poured it over her, extinguishing the flames. "Uhh… that was unexpected, and was not supposed to happen." Tiffany apologised, seeing Toast Princess dress burnt but her back was cooked. Toast Princess examined the damage, she poked the black parts of the dress, but it began to decay away. The back part of her dress fell off, and she screamed in shock.

"Oh shit, everyone now going to think I'm a pervert. Fuck no!" Tiffany thought, his mind filling with dread.

"Uhh… princess, do you have any spare dress?"

"Stay away from me you pervert!" Toast Princess screamed, trying to escape, but Tiffany gripped on her, not allowing her to escape.

"Chill, I'm going to get a new dress for you, just wait here." Tiffany grabbed a piece of rope and bound her to a tree. Tiffany glanced at Toast Princess as he was bounding her, he glanced at her ass and quickly glanced back at binding her to the tree when he found that Toast Princess gaze was onto him again. "See you later princess."

"You better get a new dress for me, or else…" Toast Princess shouted as Tiffany hurried off, trying to solve the issue.

"Good day PP!" Finn remarked, meeting Peanut Princess in her Peanut Kingdom.

"Finn you are not welcomed here! The Duke of Nuts may be a nice guy to forgive you, but we cannot for blaming your crimes onto him."

"That was like so long ago!"

"My people bear grudges."

"A quest shall please them, or something like that?"

"Finn, I bet you have heard of the formation of USSO. They are a big threat to society, I want you to gather information on USSO, and report them to me."

"An opportunity to precipitate the fall of the Peanut Kingdom, why not?" Finn thought, agreeing.

"Then, you shall have access to most parts of the kingdom. Find out as much as you can, and tell me the sympathizers of USSO in my kingdom. I shall… let's just say make them a problem no more."

"It's a deal princess." Finn nodded, leaving the Peanut Castle, the guards holding spears to block the entrance, removing the spears and Finn walked past them, leaving the castle.

A rally was held by the Peanut Castle. "My name Pidel Castro! I believe we must join USSO, and our lives shall improve for the better! No more taxes! Free healthcare! Homes for everyone! Join me, and we shall live better lives than we had in the past! The monarchies are about to fall, and all of you know it! Let's secure a future for ourselves, and break off the chains! Workers of the world, unite!"

Note: Fidel Castro was a nice guy, I mean yeah, every communist leader did bad things, but hey, I know most of the readers are American, reading this, means you are not insulted by all of the communist propaganda I'm writing right now. I kind of consider this to be communist propaganda, because I kind of elevated the communist leaders to heroes in the stories. Any I know what you all are thinking. Me trying to ship Tiffany and Toast Princess? Why? Breakfast Princess is Toast Princess sister and Finn has an attraction to Breakfast Princess. Finn and Tiffany are rivals, in being Jake's best friend. Striking differences, so I guess why not? And you all can't stop me, who's the writer? Me, lol.


	23. The First War

Finn approached interested in Pidel Castro, who could be used as the next communist leader of Peanut Kingdom. "Pidel Castro! Stand down or you shall rot in prison for the rest of your peanut life!" The Peanut Chief of Police demanded using a megaphone.

"My fellow peanuts, we must rise up and seize the kingdom now! For our future!" Pidel Castro declared and he and his small mob fought against the police.

"Men struck them down like the rotten peanuts they are!" The Chief of Police commanded, forcing the Peanut Police who has been equipped with riot equipment, just tougher peanut shells, to close in on the mob, whacking them with batons. He beckoned to Finn," Finn the human, good to see you here, might helping us with this small problem?"

"Do we really need to use so much force against them?"

"The communist threat looms near, we must extinguish it quickly. A Cold War has begun in OOO ever since USSO was formed, let's crush the communist scum!"

"I have matter elsewhere." Finn lied.

"Go ahead, and stop the communist threat elsewhere, hero." He nodded bidding him goodbye, continuing to give orders using his megaphone. The mob was being surrounded on all sides and was beaten down to the ground, slowly, the mob began to diminish, the peanuts fleeing for their lives. Pidel Castro stood at the back, using a peanut spear he had to strike back against the approaching officers. Finn ran to an alley, putting on his Farl Merx gear, and he climbed up the rooftops, his cloak swaying to the wind. He began running over the rooftops, determined to save Pidel Castro, as the rebellion was in tatters. He leaped from the rooftops and pounced on one of the Peanut Officers, knocking him unconscious, and he began to fight with Pidel Castro.

"Farl Merx? Here to help us out?"

"Here to save you, the uprising is failing, regroup and try again later, with the USSO support." Finn advised, using his hidden blades to break the shell of one of the Peanut Officers.

"Indeed, but we are surrounded. How can we escape?"

"I can only save you." Finn replied, grabbing a spear from one of the Spearnuts and thrusting it back to the user.

"Well, the leader must live on!"

"Grab on!" Finn grabbed Pidel Castro by the arms and he used his grass arm to create vines that stretch their way out of Peanut Kingdom. Crossbows and cannons aimed at him, they fire, sending cannonballs and arrows into the vine, but the vine grew continuously, aided by magic.

"Where are we going?" Pidel Castro asked, looking back, seeing his supporters crying for help as they are beaten down.

"The USSO, by now, the Peanut Kingdom would declare war on us. They have not many allies, we practically crushed them all. Candy Kingdom was their only ally, but now. It is just one kingdom against all of us."

Tiffany clambered around the Breakfast State, walking in the castle, catching the attention of Bao Ze Dong. "Tiffany? What are you doing here? It's night time! You should be hunting down Toast Princess!"

"Listen, Bao, we got to take a break sometimes, you know?"

"Indeed… you're welcome here." A beeping sound was heard by both of them. "Emergency transmission from the Wildberry State, I shall see you soon." Bao Ze Dong scurried off. Tiffany let his breath out and continued creeping around the castle, heading for the princesses' bedrooms.

"Breakfast Princess, nope." Tiffany head for the next bedroom. "Strudel Princess, nope." He stopped suddenly, hearing a sudden commotion. He peeked in Strudel Princess' bedroom and sees jail bars barring off the room, containing Strudel Princess. "What are you doing here, Strudel Princess?"

"They say I'm too young to go to prison. So, I'm here."

"Are your belongings still the room?"

"Of course, the Breakfast State is using the rooms as propaganda material." Tiffany sighed a sigh of relief and entered the next room, Toast Princess' room. He got in and opened the wardrobe, grabbing all her dresses, and belongings, stuffing them all in a sack before getting away.

Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich sat by one of the islands' cliffs, and overlooked the seas, the tides coming in and out. He was flanked by many of the island's inhabitants, mostly humans turned into robots. "The Human Race, is this all it remains? We live as iron beasts?"

"Pretty much." Two Bread Tom replied, overlooking the seas. "Tell me about this human, Finn. How can he still be alive for so long?"

"I'm not sure. I do not know much about his backstory, but I can tell you one thing. There are kingdoms scattered around Earth, the inhabitants are creatures and plants that have mutated. He is actually uniting them all."

"With what?"

"Communism."

"No! Communism is supposed to be dead!" Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich shrugged his shoulders, and the two peacefully overlooked the seas.

"This base? All the technological wonders here? As I was a high ranking scientist in the Soviet Union, I know all the projects. This is an American base?"

"When we first entered, we see lots of flying saucers."

"Aliens? They are true. Truth to be told, except we cannot let the human race know about it, or else they will panic."  
"Found a couple of dead bodies, technology which we used, to build the bodies. Apparently alien tech blueprints contained the ways, and the US government is keeping it under wraps."

"You got some lucky aliens. We did not have the budget to learn more from these aliens."

"Come, let me show you around the settlement." Two Bread Tom and Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich walked back to the settlement.

"Finn and Pidel Castro! Glad to see you here, the Peanut Kingdom has just declared war on us!" Wrotsky garbled on, looking over battle plans.

"How do you know about me?" Pidel Castro asked, curious that he was well-known in the communist world.

"We got Candy Kingdom's cameras, we can see what is going on in all of OOO. Now Finn, how do you think we shall proceed?"

"I don't know much about military tactics, but just send a lot of soldiers and win?"

"Very well, Finn you shall rally the troops by leading the charge, and Pidel, you shall be the distraction we need to finish of the Peanut Kingdom, inside out." The comrades nodded and they head out, to prepare for the war. The closest state to the Peanut Kingdom was the Candy State, and the states rallied their troops there.

"Starchy says fire the cannons!" Starchy declared and the cannons already pointing in the direction of Peanut Kingdom's peanut troops, fired. The cannonballs scatter around the field, knocking out the first wave, but waves of troops continue to charge. Peanut Kingdom has never been in a war before, so its reserves and military are very high. Cannons from the Peanut Kingdom began blasting into the walls, threatening to tear down the walls. The troops finally came into range, and they blasted lasers onto the Peanut Troops. The Peanut Troops had armor designed by Princess Bubblegum, which made it immune to the lasers and they charged on unharmed. Once they made past the Gumball Guardians, they gathered at the walls, which had multiple holes due to the cannonballs. The troops scrambled in, to be threatened by Rattleballs and his army. The Rattleballs sliced and diced the enemy, defending the city from being breached. As the states' troops rushed over to help defend the city, heroes were already there. Jake was alerted about the attack and he was ready to defend the Candy State. He charged, in the form of War Dog, and he ran through all the Peanut Troops, to reach the cannons firing at them. He crushed the cannons and the troops defending them. The cannons began turning on him and they fired, blow after blow of iron slamming into his body. Each hit causing pain which grew and grew, causing him to collapse. The Peanut Troops were motivated at such a sight and they charged onward with more vigor, seizing the opportunity.

Finn arrived on the scene and sees Jake collapsing. He sneaked in the shrubbery, fighting back the tears. He took off the irritating mask, knowing that their identity was blown as the troops removed Jake's mask, immediately knowing his identity. "Now it's time to show the world who is Farl Merx?" He leaped from the bushes, pouncing on a Peanut Troop, knocking him out with his hidden blades penetrating his shell and killing him. He moved onto his companions with him, they surrounded him, and they all pounced on him at the same time. He ducked and spun his hidden blades around, hacking at their legs, which was not armored, and they fell. Finn ignored them, knowing that they were knocked out of the fight, and sees the barrage of arrows being fired at him, the Peanut Troops how deadly their old ally was. Finn jumped side to side, avoiding the arrows, he used his grass arm and turned it into a grappling sword. The grass sword being fired out from his arm and striking an archer, taking him out from the fight. He ran as the grappling sword began retracting to him. He engaged with his hidden blade on the troops, spinning around as the Peanut Troops overpowered him. He leaped out from the circle, trying to reach Jake. "Jake! No! Jake!" Finn screamed as he was being trampled alive by the Peanut Troops, a lucky blow took him out of the fight. The siege of the Candy State goes on, but the heroes, Finn and Jake were captured, now who is going to do the saving? The princesses that used to save them, were now their enemies. Hence, heroes will rise up from the nowhere, old villains and neutrals will rise up to save them.

"Huntress Wizard, there is a letter for you!" Bufo pointed out, passing her a letter in the mail. They are in the Wizard Rebellion base, as Trump Wizard's campaigning room, now turned into a clubhouse for all of his friends. "More ways to profit the rebellion." He would say, but he kept ninety-nine percent of the profits while one percent was for the rebellion.

"Let me see." Huntress Wizard snatched the letter and see that it was addressed to the head of the Wizard Rebellion in Wizard City. She tore it open since she was the head. She began to dig the contents," Dear fellow comrades, our leaders have been seized by the peanut menace. Farl Merx and Jelin are captured by Peanut Kingdom. Our plan is to seize Peanut Kingdom, we have sent troops around there now. Wrotsky shall be taking over from their positions as the new leader, we welcome all leaders to offer suggestions to free our beloved comrades or attempt it by themselves!"

"So, what does it say?" Laser wizard demanded.

"Nothing, I have matters to attend to." Huntress Wizard hooded herself before leaving, attending to the matters.

Note: I first thought, just make the heroes keep winning. That's a story I would love to see, except I get it now. The challenges one would face as a character, it must be realistic as well. It can be just that or I'm just trying to model history. Hint: Joseph Stalin and Leon Trotsky fighting for power!


	24. Candy Empire

"I challenge Wrotsky's position as leader of the USSO!" Slalin declared, in front of the council, packed with delegates from other kingdoms and states.

"What have you been doing? You have not been following our principles, you went by your own path!" Wrotsky argued, receiving nodding among the crowd.

"I'm doing my best to modernize Slime State."

"Pretty sure modernization does not require deaths, just take some time."

"You know nothing! All of your states are already modernized, like Starchy over there!"

"Starchy does not want to get involved in this petty conflict." Starchy remarked.

"Well, let's have a vote. Either me or Slalin to be the leader of the council, for me, raise your hands!" Wrotsky demanded, and the majority of the council raised their hands, leading to Wrotsky smiling and Slalin furrowing his eyebrows.

"Very well, you shall be the council leader for now, but we shall soon, in the future…" Slalin warned, sitting down back to his seat, as the council activities prioritize saving Finn and Jake.

Heroes rise up from the ashes, and an unlikely hero has decided to help our heroes. "Hey Fred, how do you think the war is going?"

"Pretty good, well, shift's over, let's tell the next shift." Fred remarked, and they were prepared to leave their positions until the vines that were on the wall reached out and captured them, holding them against the wall. As the vines grew to cover their entire bodies, Fred's face was not covered, and he felt something touching his chin as the vines closed his eyes.

"Where is he?" A feminine voice demanded.

"Who?"  
"Finn."

"In the dungeons, pretty much every prisoner is in the dungeons." Fred remarked, before the grip on his chin was released and the vines covered up his face. Huntress Wizard entered the ground.

"Darn…" Finn thought, sitting in his tiny jail cell, the guards outside the cell mocking him. They snickered and laughed and his state, in the past, he was a hero, he would never be here. But now… Finn closed his eyes, trying to forget everything, but he opened it and sees himself still in the cell, he sighed, and lowered his head. He looked up and sees vines growing around the prison cell growing straight for the guards, he decided to help in the effort. Using his grass arm, he helped the vines grow quicker, and they quickly ensnared the guards, ensuring a chance to escape. He got up and reached for the keys in the guards pocket, and took it, he unlocked his cell and was about to leave when he felt something holding him back.

"Finn… you can't just leave like that."

"I have a brother to save, Huntress Wizard."

"Come on, spend some time together, we have this precious time."

"I'm sorry Huntress Wizard, but Jake is more important to me!" Finn shook away the grip on him and Huntress Wizard reeled back by the force Finn displayed.

"Finn! You shall regret it!"

"I'm sorry, but Jake is more important to me!" Finn turned around to see Huntress Wizard standing there in shock. He closed his eyes and stepped forward, intent on saving Jake.

"Here." Tiffany remarked, looking away as he passed Toast Princess the sack filled with her stuff.

"Ok, now stay away." She remarked, Tiffany head to the bush, and closed his eyes. She took very long, and he turned around and sees Toast Princess gone.

"Bullshit! Why you!" Tiffany shouted in anger, angered that all of his efforts were wasted like this, he quickly chased after her, hoping that he could still capture her.

Finn pounced on two unsuspecting guards, penetrating his hidden blades into the two guards' peanut shells, killing them. And he walks forward, not looking backward, to see his mistakes, his carnage. He had been thinking carefully, but in the end, it did not matter, his brother is the most important to him, love is nothing now. He sees a guard spotting him and was running off, but the feeling of revenge spread throughout his veins, and he leaped onto him, finishing him off, jumping into a patrol of guards. He raised his hand, letting the grass vines become a grass wall surrounding them, and sharp vines starting coming off the wall, picking off the patrol one by one. He hears the cries of screams and pain but moved on, his heart colder by the minute. No love filled his heart, the only thing that kept him going, was the duty as a brother to save another brother. The deaths around him? Pointless, but Jake must be saved. He busted open the door, seeing an unexpected guest, Peanut Princess and a couple of her guards. He raised his hand and grass spikes appeared from the ground, killing the guards immediately.

The princess trembled, feeling that her death was close, but Finn brushed past her and opened the door of the cell and sees Jake unconscious. He turns around and was prepared to instill the correct punishment into Peanut Princess, as he was about to raise his grass hand, he sees the eyes of Peanut Princess, begging him to give her mercy. He relented, but grass vines came out of the ground anyway, and encased her, like a spider wrapping his or her prey in spider silk, his uncontrollable grass arm encased her screams away, and he finally seized control, by then, it was too late, the princess was in a grass cocoon. He picked up Jake and quickly got the hell out of Peanut Kingdom, and entered the ground, using one of Huntress Wizard's tunnels to get back to Wildberry State.

"Thanks for fixing me up, Two Bread Tom." Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich thanked, prepared to fly back to OOO.

"I welcome you anytime back, we have cleared many things with our conversations, now it is time for you to be on your merry way."

"Indeed, I shall see you soon."

"Yes, we shall. Now you have the power, to change the world's fate, how will you stop this Finn the human? Stop the communist revolutions, you must."

Belinsky Yefim Aleskeevich nodded and took off, flying into the sky, heading back for OOO.

"I need a doctor!" Finn demanded, holding the unconscious Jake, who was bruised up pretty badly by the guards in the prison. He rushed into the Wildberry State's hospital, doctors and nurses rushing Jake to the operation room.

"We will take it from here." The doctors reassured him, moving Jake into the operation room.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and sees Wrotsky, who seems to be nervous. "Finn, we might have found a way to defeat Hunson Abadeer."

"How? A super weapon?" Finn asked.

"Just come to my lab, we shall explain it to you." Wrotsky briefly said, and he led Finn to his lab, from the hospital, there was a secret entrance by some random door and they traveled downwards, climbing down fleets of stairs. Then, through the dark, Finn followed Wrotsky through the sound of his own voice, and they reach a lab, packed with scientists.

"This is the device." Wrotsky pointed, it looked like a cubicle.

"So, that is the weapon?"

"To tell you frankly, it is an Alternate Universe traveling machine. You're going to another universe to retrieve the weapon."  
"How do you know which universe?"

"Our scientists have tracked waves of power, some powerful energy source somewhere else in another universe, we can only send one, and we know you are the most capable."

"How do I get back here?"

"Well, you see. We don't know. But the source of power, the universe should contain another machine like this to bring you back."

"So I might be lost through time and space."

"Well, we calculated it, a fifty-fifty chance."  
Finn swallowed the gulp in his throat and bravely told them, "I will do it."

"Great now step into the device." A scientist opened the door of the cubicle, and he stepped into it. It was comfortable, it had a comfy seat in the cubicle, he sat on it and stared at the walls blocking him off from the outside world.

"Ok, raise glass shields!" A scientist shouted and the sound of something raising can be heard.

"Power on!" Another scientist shouted.

Wrotsky glanced at the lever he had to pull, he reached out, at first reluctant, afraid to lose him, but he did it anyway. Pulling the lever, a burst of light struck the room, but the scientists were all wearing goggles, so they saw what was happening. A hole was ripped in the time space continuum and the cubicle was sucked into it, Finn felt himself being twisted and turned, his molecules scattered across space and time, and the last thing he knew was that his hand was put through his face. The light and darkness swallowed him up.

"Yo grass nymph! Wake up!" A voice called out and Finn began to stir, opening his eyes into the strange new world. He checked his hand and legs, they were still there and he picked himself up, and he tried to locate the source of the voice, but when he turned around he sees the mischievous forest nymph. "You appeared in the woods from the middle of nowhere and you have a stench, like someone or something imprinted you."

"What do you mean I have been imprinted?" Finn gazed upon the forest nymph, she somehow looked familiar.

"It smells as if another forest nymph have imprinted you." Her eyes gave him a strange look, a look of curiosity.

"You don't look like a forest nymph, you remind of a boy I met a few years ago, before being taken by the Candy Empire."  
"How does a forest nymph imprint me?" With that question, the forest nymph blushed and was very resistant to answer.

"That boy was called Finn Mertens if I remember." She continued, ignoring Finn's question.

Finn had many thoughts in his mind, for example," How did Huntress Wizard imprint me?" He thought for a while, ignoring the other forest nymph's words, then it hit him. When he was not busy dethroning monarchs, he spent some time with the ladies, and one of them was Huntress Wizard. They had a special interaction, that not every man and woman would commit. He quickly got rid of the thoughts in his head, no matter how comforting they were. The thoughts led to him thinking about his treatment of Huntress Wizard and he immediately regretted it, but he reassured himself that he at least saved Jake.

"What's your name?" The forest nymph asked.

"Call me Farl Merx." Farl Merx nodded.

"My name is Huntress." She smiled while saying her name and she suddenly equipped her bow and fired a couple of arrows. Finn dodged and looked at her in shock, but Huntress was not looking at him, she was looking at something else. He turned and sees a couple of rabbits shot down by the arrows.

"The lack of magic…" Finn immediately thought, realizing that Huntress did not have the Wizard in it. The arrows required a bow to fire as well, not with magic. "Maybe there are some things to do here as well." Finn thought, following Huntress.

Note: Yes, I finally brought it, I said that the worlds of Candy Empire and Down to Monarchy would merge, but those who have not read Candy Empire, do not worry, there are no spoilers, a little bit there and there, but I would not consider them spoilers. What happens in Candy Empire, stays in there. School holidays are soon coming to an end, for most of you, Westerners, you do not understand us Asians. We, Asians, our education is rigorous, and I live in Singapore! We topped the PISA rankings, yo! It comes with a price though, lots of studying, so by the time the school holidays are over, uploads are slower, but maybe with more quality, who knows? Sorry if this is a long note, but there is really a lot of things to talk about. I have also begun using a software called Novelty, it is a Visual Novel software, I'm interested in animating my stories, I have been learning to use it, I will post a video on my Youtube Channel to show some of the beta work I have done, but it will take a long time, I'm not very good. Have a happy School Holidays everyone, and Christmas! (Even though I don't celebrate Christmas, this is what happens if your parents are very traditional.)


	25. Queen Bubblegum

A bear pounced on Finn, and he held the bear back with his bare hands, pushing the bear away from me. The bear kept lunging its jaws at him, trying to bite his neck or ear off. "Huntress? A little help here?" Finn demanded, trying to kick the bear away, but the big brown bear's weight pinned on the ground, as he pushed the bear away from him centimeter by centimeter, the unexpected happened, Huntress kicked the bear to the side, ensnared him. She for some reason released it immediately, and it scrambled off. "How did you know that the bear would run away?"

"We all have secrets, don't we? Anyway, mind telling me what are you doing here?" Huntress turned around and looked at him with a menacing gaze like she could kill you in a second.

"Which is the most powerful kingdom here?" Finn asked, remembering the task at hand.

"That is the Candy Empire, it is obvious, can't you see the smoke clouds right there? It comes from the millions of factories in the damn wasteland of an empire, the capital is up ahead from that city." Huntress pointed to the smog in the clouds and she studied Finn again.

"Any tips?" Finn asked, unsure of the strange place he was in.

"Know how to fight, seeing that you can't even defend yourself from a bear attack." Huntress replied, strolling off into the bushes.

"Thanks, I guess!" Finn shouted, and turned to run to the direction where the Candy Empire was.

Looking out of a bush, he sees Candy People looking at the ground, unhappy, starving and poor. He also sees Candy People, wearing clean uniform, and looked very healthy and wanted to hurt anyone in their way. Immediately, one of the officers started beating up a citizen, kicking him on the ground. The citizen cried in pain, as the other officers joined in as well, smiling as they caused more harm to the worthless creature. Finn wanted to run out there and help the fellow Candy citizen, but he released that this was something he cannot interfere. This was a universe where he could not interfere in, but eventually, his good will gave in, and he cloaked himself, hiding his face with his cloak. He leaped from the bushes, and flicked his wrists, activating the hidden blades, and he danced the song of death. He stabbed the nearest officer with his hidden blade, those hulking beasts of Candy people. He then moved to the side to avoid a punch from the officers and stopped a baton landing on him. He grabbed the baton, and forced it back on its wielder, knocking him out stone cold. He then turned around to face another officer, armed with a rifle. He opened up, but he used his unconscious friend as his shield. These clumsy beasts do not know how to use a rifle, the bullets were sprayed around, onto other citizens and other officers, but the beasts were very aggressive, continuing to fire continuously, harming the citizens and the officers. When he was reloading, Finn lunged, and kicked him to the ground. He used the baton on him, knocking him out stone cold as well. He dropped the baton and grabbed the rifle, and sees the pack of ammunition on the officer's uniform. He grabbed it and tossed it into his bag pack after reloading the rifle, to be used. He heads on for the capital of the Candy Empire, intent on grabbing the weapon.

In the capital, things were different, there were lots of well-looking Candy Citizens, who looked extremely well-fed. The lorded gently and ladies walked around the city, with cane studded with gems and jewels. The capital is for the rich only, and there were cards driven around. He walked past a shop and sees television broadcasting the attack which he committed, luckily for him, they do not know what his identity was, and he was cloaked well. Finn gazed upon the palace, and he walked around it, trying to find a way in. He leaped over the fence, and dashed across the field, hiding in the flowers shielding him from sight. From there, he secretly picked off the guards that looked like the officers he tried to take out, hiding their bodies in the flower patches, and he found an underground entrance. Seeing a wooden hatch attached with a latch, he opened it and climbed down the basement. The so-called Candy Empire would not hide anything important insight, but it would be in the basement. He searched the basement, climbing down the stairs, he could not see anything, he felt the walls around him and felt a switch, and decided to flip it, sick of feeling so useless in the dark. The sight that beheld him was shocking, there was lots of machinery in the basement, gadgets, devices, and he did not know what those things are but the next thing he knew was that he saw a ghost.  
"Hey! Who did this?" A familiar feminine authoritative voice demanded, and he flicked his wrists in response, looking around him to find the source of the voice. The light made it easier for him to see and find his target, but it also made it easier for his opponent to find him as well.

Piew! The sound of a laser being fired into his direction was heard, and he jumped to avoid it and he turned to see Princess Bubblegum holding a laser gun, and she looked as if she was not afraid to kill him.

"You got lots of guts assassin to come here, but now you're going to die here!" She smirked and fired the lasers at him, Finn picked himself off the ground and dodged them all, sidestepping to let the lasers whizz past him, trying to attack Princess Bubblegum at close distance, as he had no short-ranged weapons. He was in striking distance and aimed a kick, but Princess Bubblegum jumped back to avoid it and lunged to give him a kick in the face, which knocked his hood over.

"Finn Mertens? What? How did you age so fast?" She demanded, and she was reluctant to use her laser pistol and decided to melee Finn fro information.

"I'm looking for a weapon to take out demonic creatures." Finn replied, using his hidden blades, trying to thrust it into her legs or arms to immobilize her, but she grabbed his wrist and pushed him, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"There is only one reason for this, you are from an alternative universe, my title is Queen Bubblegum by the way, please, surrender and let me study you!" Queen Bubblegum grabbed a needle on the table by her side, and she tried to thrust it into Finn, but Finn slashed the syringe open and made the serum all leaked out.

"Just give me this weapon and I will be on my way!" Finn demanded and aimed a kick to her abdomen, which sent her sprawling to the ground.

"What weapon do you want? How about a trade?" Queen Bubblegum offered, planning to trick him at first chance.

"No trade! Just give me a weapon that can take out Hunson Abadeer and a way to travel back to my universe!" Finn demanded, but a lucky kick knocked him out. He slumped to the ground, from the lucky hit Queen Bubblegum got on him.

"Just sleep, that is right. I never lose…" Queen Bubblegum explained.

The next thing Finn knew, that he was lying in bed, and Queen Bubblegum was looking at him, nodding. "I have studied you, you are from another universe. Your atoms and molecules, are interesting, to say the least. I want to introduce you to someone, the only human also left in OOO. Meet your alternate universe self." A candy nurse brought a child in, it was him, but at nine. Finn looked at him, he looked so different, he wore a suit with a tie, which was extremely strange to him.

"Let's get down to business, I want a weapon to take out Hunson Abadeer and a way to get back to my universe." Finn demanded, weak from the injections Queen Bubblegum has injected him with.

"I only have one of those weapons you need, it will take some days to power the portal and make a new weapon for you to take out Hunson Abadeer, he is a demon and is the ruler of the Nightosphere right?" Finn nodded. "I advise that you explore our universe first, and these gifts, treat them as a gift of friendship from another universe.

"Will there be cameras on them?" Finn asked, knowing too well of Princess Bubblegum's personality.

"Don't be too quick to assume Finn Mertens, I assume is your name as well." Queen Bubblegum laughed, but scowled, and held back from young Finn to get close to Finn. "I shall be bringing your younger self away from you, I'm not sure whether the whole universe blows up or not, but I'm not risking it. Go and explore OOO, while I build these gadgets." Queen Bubblegum pressed a button and he could pick himself off the bed, he got out of it, and decided to leave.

Leaving the palace, Finn was aimless, he was now stuck here, and now he had to depend his life on his former enemy, he sighed and decided to explore the strange world. The first thing he wanted to do was to get out of Candy Empire, the smoke around the empire is killing him. He sees a flaming kingdom by the north, and he decided to explore it, and he went in its direction.

He was almost at the flaming kingdom, there was actually a road built to it, there were vehicles driving on it as well, but he did not try to hitch a ride, there were strangers in the car who he was not comfortable with. Finally, he reached the Fire Kingdom, he had to go through the checkpoint. He had no passport, and had to use other means, he walked around the entire kingdom, which took some hours, and found a gap where he could sneak through without getting caught, he snuck through and he was in the Fire Kingdom, he marked the place, grabbing a stick on the ground and sticking it into the ground, marking it as a spot for him to remember. He enters the Fire Kingdom and decided to head for the capital.

The palace was heavily guarded, there were guards all about it, and one needed papers to pass through, but he sees a group where he could blend in. It was filled with Candy Empire diplomats, and he joined the group, pretending to be one of them, and successfully snuck in. There, he met Flame King. "Ahh! Candy Empire citizens good to see you all here! I'm glad to see you all here to support me in the incoming war I plan to hold." The Flame King looked no different, even he was much younger.

The lead Candy diplomat stood up and explained," We're not here to support, we're here to observe."

"Never mind, anyway, I'm glad you all are here, you have given me enough confidence to hold the war, we must seize Water Kingdom territory that belongs to us!" Flame King held his fist tightly and slammed it against the throne he was sitting on.

Note: Merry Christmas! Wrote this for you all! For Western readers, happy Christmas! For Asian readers, happy boxing day!


End file.
